Karma: Deformity is a Curse
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: SEQUEL to Namid: DAtS. Nyesh and Rose's child, an heir to three thrones, must find her place in a world where deformity is a curse. Her refuge? The world of dreams and hexes. Ecl.
1. Chapter 1: Labor Pains

**Karma:**

**Deformity is a Curse**

Nyesh Halthor, Alpha of the Lupine, watched his wife sleep soundly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Lately, he had not been sleeping well or eating much and that worried his wife, the second princess of Wyvern's Court, and now Alphess of the Lupine. He had assured Rose that he was fine, that he was just a little stressed about her well-being, being nine months pregnant and all.

He remembered his father's death three months ago and his grief over Namid's sacrifice six years ago. Nothing that day, could prepare him for the heavy burden that came with being the _Mana_ of _Sheeva Intre_ and the Alpha of the Lupine.

He still mourned for Rakab, and was still haunted by Rakab's bloodless face as they found his body near the cliff. Nyesh shook his head and shivered, he was leader now, and he didn't need to dwell in the past. Closing his violet eyes, he breathed in the pungent early spring air and went outside to watch the sunrise.

He limped now, from an accident with a former foe and used his gift from _Sheeva Intre_, a walking stick, to get around. Damage in the nerves of his brain had formerly rendered him handicapped, but the gods blessed him with the ability to use his left hand again, but they could only fix a small part in his left leg, which also created the limp.

Slowly, he eased himself onto a fallen log near the fire. Branwyn, one of his advisors of the newly made council, walked from the tent she shared with her mate, the crow Yrel, another member of the council. "You're up early." The raven said, smiling.

Nyesh nodded, beckoning her over, "Listen Branwyn…have you ever felt strange when in dreams?"

The raven shook her head, and placed a hand on her _Mana_'s shoulder. "What is it?"

"Like your dreams become reality, as if you're not dreaming but living." Nyesh replied.

"I've never experienced anything like that before." Branwyn whispered, ebony eyes staring at the ground.

A quiet voice interrupted their conversation, "May I join?" Nyesh looked up into the face of his wife and couldn't suppress a grin: Hastily combed hair hung down her shoulders, her face was flushed with a pinkish glow, and her eyes sparkled with joy. She was wearing a thin, loose-fitting nightdress under a fur-lined robe and the curve of her stomach clearly showed.

Nyesh stood and took her hand, "Come."

Rose smiled and took a seat, placing a hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Branwyn asked, passing both of them each a bowl of warm porridge.

Rose took the bowl and sighed, "Fine, but it feels as if I'm going to go into labor soon."

Sheila sat down beside Branwyn, "Early labor pains." She explained, standing and pressing her hands to Rose's back and stomach, lightly. Rose winced and gripped Sheila's arm, panting. "Stop." She whispered.

Nyesh saw worry cross over the emerald boa's face, "Come with me." She ordered softly, helping Rose to her feet and they entered Nyesh and Rose's tent, settling her on the bed. Sheila quickly explained to Rose about the situation and Rose nodded, slowly.

There was a cry of pain from the tent and soft breathing and then another cry. Nyesh winced and stood, hoping to get to Rose, but Branwyn laid a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to do this on her own, my _Mana_."

Sheila began to usher more healers into the tent and Nyesh felt his throat close up with emotion, she needed him now and he needed her.

But it was only when Branwyn left to wake the other members of _Sheeva Intre_ and the tribe that the truth of the raven's words hit him. He would have shouted it to the world if it were true but right now he was frozen to the spot, his head swimming with thoughts.

He was to become a father today.


	2. Chapter 2: A Grim Future

Chapter 2 

A/N: I'm going to need your character soon, DreamlndxFantasy. I'll check for that PM again tonight.

**Thanks,**

**- Notebook**

Nyesh paced outside the tent, often pausing and listening and only to resume pacing again. Many of the wolves had tried to get him to sit, but he'd only refused. Now they were silent, watching their leader lean heavily on his staff, clearly worn out from pacing with a limp. Elita, a sparrow, helped him to a seat and Alida, her twin, passed him a mug of tea. Blowing on it, he glanced at the tent, eyes clearly betraying his fear. "_Hours, it's been hours and still not a sound!"_

Taking a sip of the steaming tea, he winced and sighed. A young she-cub walked over to her and placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with hopeful blue eyes. Nyesh cradled the mug between shaking hands and bowed his head, silently praying to Ylva for Rose's safety. Suddenly a midwife ran from the tent, to the crowd, who instantly stood and gathered round. "It's a she, a girl!" the midwife whispered, brushing dark hair back from her face.

Nyesh stood and limped to the midwife who bowed slightly and smiled. "You may go see her now, my Alpha. She is exhausted but waiting for you." Nyesh nodded his thanks and parted the tent flap to admit himself in. A few candles were lit and the healers were cleaning up, wrapping a bundle into a white blanket and Nyesh caught only a small glimpse of a little hand, fingers curled into a tight fist. Closing the tent flap and walking closer, he sighed as he saw the wrinkled white sheets and his wife resting, her face flushed and eyes half-closed. In the brief dancing shadow of candlelight he saw the beads of sweat on her forehead and figured that the labor had been hard for her.

Though her clothes were sweat-soaked, and the tent smelt like purifier, warm water and lavender soap, Rose still looked pretty as she gave him a shaky smile. Walking over to her, Nyesh took her hand, "How are you?" he asked.

Rose sighed, lying back into the sheets. The sunlight gave her skin a golden radiance as she spoke, "Worn out and anxious to see our little one." Another smile crossed her face as Sheila cradled the babe in her arms, passing it to Nyesh, who sat close to his wife.

As he held the child in his arms, he could've sworn he stopped breathing: The child was the most delicate, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen with half-closed eyes and small pink hands balled up into fists and a little tuft of hair on the top of her head. He heard a choked sob and turned to Rose who shook her head, laughing a bit. "I'm only happy, Nyesh." Rose reached out and touched a tiny hand. "Gods, she's so small." Rose murmured.

Nyesh nodded, "I wish she'd open her eyes."

Sheila chuckled, "She will, she will."

As if on cue, the child's eyes opened and both parents and healer gasped. The baby's eyes were a very pale pink with flecks of violet: A color never encountered. Also, as the child shifted into her Demi-form Nyesh's eyes widened.

For in his arms, wrapped in a blanket was a black wolf with silver streaks in her fur and panther paws and cobra fangs and venom. The child whimpered, sounding liked a cross between a wolf's whine and a panther meow. Rose, despite the shock, smiled and plucked the child from her mate's arms, settling the child on her chest, so she could suckle.

Sheila smiled, "I remember when _you_ were born, my Alphess. Now you and Nyesh have got your own…what will her name be?"

"Well, we haven't—" Rose began but Nyesh took her hand, "I have one suggestion, love. Kept it for a surprise."

Rose looked at Nyesh, surprised. "You did?"

Nyesh nodded, chuckling. "How about Iris?"

Sheila turned to Rose, "It's pretty."

Rose nodded, "I was thinking Karma. Karma Kai Halthor."

Nyesh kissed his wife's cheek, "Should I?"

When Rose realized her mate's intensions, she laughed. "You should probably tell else first, _before_ shouting it to the world."

Her mate ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek, "I will."

Rose chuckled when she heard her mate's declaration, and shook her head. "Nyesh…I said calmly."

Sheila put her head in her hands, trying to hold in laughter and failing, "He's never going to live this down, I bet. Senka and Yrel will love teasing him."

Rose could've swatted the emerald boa if not for the babe in her arms. "Sheila!" Rose grinned suddenly, "Though you do have a point."

At this, Sheila laughed.

All of a sudden, the tent flap billowed open and a shadowed figure swept in, face shadowed by a hood. Sheila stepped forward, hand brushing over the sheathed dagger at her hip. "Don't come any closer." She hissed.

The figure held up a pale hand, "You will not avoid my visit, Alphess. This is a visit of great importance…" the voice was distinctively female but hoarse.

Rose held the child close and shook her head, "You have no right," her voice was but a whisper. "To touch my daughter."

The hooded woman laughed, "Ah, but I _do_. Karma is a part of Fate as are we all…" she strode over to the edge of the bed and touched two fingers to Karma's forehead. Closing her eyes, the woman began wordlessly chanting as the child began wailing. Rose looked to Sheila, who drew the knife at her wrist. "Step back." The boa growled.

The woman sighed and backed away, nodding slightly as she did. Karma then went unnaturally silent. "Your child has a great and terrible gift, Alphess." It sorrows me to tell you this, but she also has a weakness to _Ecl_."

"How?" Rose gasped, her eyes wide, breathing almost hysterical. "How is that possible?"

The woman shrugged and placed a cool hand on her shoulder, "It is best you keep it to yourself…"

"But—Wait! How is it that she succumbs to _Ecl_ when she has no falcon magic?" Sheila asked.

"Through her cobra, Pantheran and Lupine magic, yes, she carries it all…the magic will need to be harnessed, be able to balance." "How she will succumb to _Ecl_, I do not know, she may not even touch the borderline from the _Now _into _Ecl_: Breaking ice."

Rose felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the thought and closed her eyes, drawing into silent meditation. "_Ecl_ has claimed many, and I do not intend one of those statistics to be Karma!"

The woman shook her head; "You can't protect her when she dreams, Alphess. As protective you may be, Fate has other plans."

"Fate killed my mother, killed my mate's father!" "That is all Fate does: It slaughters!" Rose choked back a sob and stared at the woman.

The woman's face, if she had revealed herself, seemed to smile. "Ah, but Namid and Rakab are happily reunited in death, that was Fate's plan. The prophecy is complete and the Star-dancer dances, weaving constellations, dancing for the hope of the Lupine."

Rose bowed her head, tears falling to the white bed sheets. She still missed her mother and Rakab greatly and Namid's sacrifice had been sudden and her death slow and painful. "I had hoped she would've lived to see Karma." The Alphess whispered.

"But she has. Every moon you danced to your goddess for fertility, for a child and though you and your mate struggled to conceive, your mother listened. And Ylva gave you the child so you could bear the Lupine heir she never had…"

"Never had?" Sheila asked.

"You are now fully part of the Lupine. But before, you were heir to both Wyvern's Court and the Lupine thrones. Two thrones cannot be ruled by one queen, so you had to choose between your father's throne or your mother's."

Rose nodded. "I never had to choose, Chu'si's ruling now while I take over the wolves."

"Your cousin?" "The betrayer?" The woman laughed, harsh and loud. "It seems to me you were allowed to condemn her—"

"Her mother forgave her and Chu'si's since learned from her mistakes." Rose replied, defending her wyvern cousin.

The woman grunted, "Hmph, suit yourself. I hear she's already with child."

"Yes," Rose began, choosing her words carefully, "Has that news troubled you, stranger?"

"No."

The answer was so blunt, so sudden; that Rose could've sworn there was a catch. As the silence stretched between them, the woman then bowed, "I bid you good health, Alphess, to you, your mate, and your clan." "I suppose half-bloods, or tri-bloods like Karma, aren't savages as my uncle said."

Rose held up a hand, "Who are you?"

The woman sighed, "If you must know," She withdrew the hood and Rose gasped as Sheila stepped forward, knife in hand. Although the woman was just a girl of fourteen, the foreboding familiar stormy-blue eyes still unnerved them. The woman's braided red hair was contrasted with a few white strands near her right temple. Her round face and nose was covered with an assortment of bruises. "I am Ramla a prophetess and seer," the girl began, "daughter of Shyam Copelass, and niece of Ralon, formerly of _Sheeva Intre_. I mean you no harm, Alphess," Ramla placed a hand over her heart. "This I swear by the gods, I am bound and sworn by my word and I never go back on a promise."

Rose, still in a slight shock, nodded, "You may take your leave, Ramla Copelass. I-I bid you good health…"

With a curt nod, Ramla pulled up her hood again and left. Rose stared at Sheila who took the sleeping Karma from her arms and placed her in a bassinet nearby. As Sheila left and Nyesh came in, Rose felt the emotion build up and she burst into sobs, taking comfort in her mate's presence.

"I heard everything," Nyesh explained, "The tribe heard. And I promise you Rose," Nyesh tilted her chin to meet her eyes, "That I'll try and stop this."

"How can you?" Rose sobbed.

Nyesh sighed, "Because I've experienced the same thing, Rose." Nyesh sighed again. "I've touched _Ecl_ in dreams."


	3. Chapter 3: A Book of Flowers

**Chapter 3 **

_Three years later… _

Rose stared at the sunset, as her young three-year-old chased the fireflies. The mother smiled as Karma sat herself on the ground, trying to catch fireflies with her hands, squealing in glee. Then Rose turned to see a little wolf cub with black panther paws and she laughed as Nyesh, in panther form, stalked up to her and scooped her up with a swipe of his paw. Shifting back to human form, Nyesh passed Karma a daisy, which she studied with a great fascination, looking up at her father with large pink-violet eyes. She cocked her head, and squealed. "F-f-fower!" she pointed a finger to the daisy and Nyesh laughed, "Yes, Karma, it's a flower."

Rose smiled and turned to Bialas who bowed to her before reporting, "Alphess, there are guards at the border, they say that they wish to speak to you and the Alpha about…" Bialas sighed heavily, and continued, "The shaky monarchy of the Diente and Tuuli Thea. Chu'si has asked you and Nyesh to speak as ambassadors for the Lupine lands at Wyvern's Court."

Rose felt a sting of homesickness at the mention of the Court. Bialas spoke so formally now, then when she had just been his friend, rather then leader, and she missed his dry humor and antics. Managing to hide her sadness, she asked, "But Bialas, what of Karma?"

Bialas let the formality lapse into his old self, "We're coming too, _Sheeva Intre_ and some of your most trusted Lupine people."

Rose almost laughed, "_All_ of you?" What about Nahunaga or Neosis?" she replied, naming two of _Sheeva Intre_'s children.

"Well, then, some." Bialas ducked his head and his ears turned pink. "Ginger, Elita, Alida myself and perhaps a few members of the tribe or council. The guards also said, you have a fortnight to prepare." Bialas grinned, "Plenty of time."

Rose smiled at the white viper and watched as Nyesh played with their daughter in the grass. She grinned, willing herself to treasure this moment in time, for times like this were few. Rose looked down when Karma tugged on her breeches, cradling a daisy in one hand, the petals slightly wrinkled and some falling off. "Fower, mama!" "Fower!" Rose took the offered flower from her daughter's hand, laughing softly and nodded, ruffling her black hair. "You know where I'm going to put this, Karma?"

Karma ran ahead of her mother and into their tent, watching curiously as Rose took a book from a box and pressed the flower into the pages. "It's a pressed flower. You can keep it now, forever."

"Fower mine?" Karma pointed to the flower, as her mother nodded, "Forever and ever."

Nyesh watched them, a crooked grin on his face, "It's missing something."

Rose turned to her mate. "And what would that be?"

Nyesh kneeled next them and took the book, a piece of charcoal and wrote something in the book.

When Rose looked over his shoulder, Karma climbing into his lap, Nyesh chuckled and read the writing aloud: "A flower is like a small child reaching out to its Mother Earth.**"**

"A quote." Rose whispered, smiling, "A book of flowers and quotes." She laughed as Karma gazed at the flower, quizzically and grinned. "Fower." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakkri'a'she

Chapter 4

_12 years later…_

By the age of fifteen, Karma spent her time dancing with the Lupine Shadowed Den dancers. Now, huddled in the Shadowed Den with many of the sleeping dancers, Karma lay awake. The fire was reduced to embers and a chilly wind blew through the cave, forcing Karma to draw the blanket up to her chin. Sighing deeply she blinked and stubbornly rose from the cluster of bodies, sleep evading her. Draping the blanket over another dancer, who shifted in his sleep, she left.

The princess of the Lupine knew the only place where she would be most comfortable was by the bubbling spring in the forest. She had come there often early in the morning to think. As the sun began to rise over the slight hills, Karma kept her head high and her back straight. By her standards, it was not wise for a royalty to brood in the open; that showed weakness.

Kneeling by the spring, she leaned over and saw her reflection. Closing her eyes, she felt hot tears come to her eyes. Her eyes were strange, her form was strange, it was clear she was not one of the Lupine or of Wyvern's Court. Sure, her human form was normal…to an extent, but that was all.

"I might as well have been born dead." She whispered, standing. Sighing, she shook her head, "No. Just different…suicide won't change a thing." The princess then looked out to the huge expanse of hill and tree and stood. "I love this place but I don't belong…" Karma then leaned against a large tree trunk and closed her eyes. A drugged sleep seemed to take her then, as she felt her knees collapse and her head hit the ground. She didn't feel the impact.

A woman stood before her, dressed in a gown of black and a robe of deep blue. When Karma met her eyes, she could've sworn she saw sadness in them, disappearing when the woman looked away suddenly. Karma cocked her head, "Are you a spirit?" "A…queen of some sort, a guardian?" With a sharp look, Karma felt her heart leap to her throat. The woman's eyes were a striking green with flecks of silver and her face looked so white, Karma thought she was part of the living dead. 

"I was once a queen," the woman murmured, "Princess, actually, and heir to the Lupine throne." The woman's voice sounded so distant, so sad as if she was mourning her past. "I never got the chance to become that queen, for I was betrothed at fourteen and to a different monarchy." The woman sighed, "It feels like a dream now, all of this…a dream I've never woken from."

"Who are you?" Karma whispered, astonished.

"I am the Star-dancer, child. The weaver of the constellations and the bringer of hope to the wolves."

Karma felt a tug at her mind and the news clicked, "You are family, then?" "A distant relative?"

The strange woman chuckled and touched Karma's forehead, the girl felt a cool presence overcome her as the woman spoke, "I was once mortal like you, but have drifted past the stage of life and now only live in memories and dream… I am not distant family but family to you all the same." "These dreams you have, these living dreams are dangerous to you and those around you, and to stop them requires a strong will." The woman sighed, "you will acquire it over time, Girl Named Fate, but for now let yourself enjoy the Now."

With a yelp of surprise, Karma opened her eyes and put a hand to her throbbing head. The force of the impact came to her in a rush and she groaned, rolling over to her back and laying there for a few moments, gathering her bearings. Who was the Star-dancer? Who had she been?

Karma groaned and shifted to lean against a large tree. "Who am I then?" "A falcon with no wings?" she whispered as more tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away.

A hand came into her line of vision and she looked up to face Nahun who looked concerned, "You alright?" "Looked like you were sleeping or something…" Nahun blew sandy-blonde strands from his sharp green eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know, we couldn't live without you, Karma. We need ya to complete the trio." The jaguar-boa shifter, older then her by two years, was a half-blood and a good friend to her. His Demi-form was a jaguar's body with an emerald boa's head. He grinned as she looked at him and Karma felt her heart melt. Nahun had that effect on women.

"_Especially with those green slacks and tunic. The cream shirt brings out his eyes nicely, too"_ she thought. Karma banished the unbidden thoughts from her mind and laughed at his remark though the laugh was forced. She took his hand and he helped her up. "You're just saying that for my benefit." She murmured.

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "And would I be a good friend to you if that were true?"

Karma shoved him away, playfully and grinned as he made his way to greet a black bird—it looked to be a crow, or a raven—that had perched on a branch. "Took you long enough!" Nahun called.

Karma saw her other friend, the crow-raven Naosis, land on the ground, in Demi-form and shift to his human form. Naosis was also a half-blood but in his Demi-form the others could hardly tell, because he seemed like an ordinary raven or crow. He was the same age as Nahun, if only a few months younger. Branwyn's black eyes and Yrel's sharp features were apparent in him, but Naosis knew he could never be serious or tough like them. In a way, he thought he was weak, insignificant to the tribe, because of his shyness. But Karma found him to be wise and kind, even if a little shy at times.

Nahun was the witty member of the trio, always getting into some sort of mischief. Sheila and Senka had their hands full with his escapades and pranks, yet the two knew their son would soon grow out of it. Now at seventeen, Nahun kept his pranks to a minimum, knowing it was his responsibility to act his age.

Like Karma, both Nahun and Naosis shared an abnormal Demi-form and were born of two different shifters. That was probably why she found friendship in them many years before, why they accepted her when no one else would.

Today, she was to visit her mother's cousin, and the queen of Wyvern's Court. So, instead of a plain white shirt, brown slacks and boots she wore a lavender tunic over a cream shirt and black slacks, both shirt and slacks embroidered in silver. The black boots had been polished. The princess knew of Wyvern's Court from her visits years ago and always loved it when the markets were busy and the Court full of life.

Naosis smiled and hugged Karma, "I knew I'd find you two here." He said, clapping Nahun on the shoulder. The crow-raven then sighed and sat on the ground as Nahun leaned against a tree.

"So now we wait." The princess whispered, grinning.

As the sun slowly climbed past the green hills and warmed her face, Karma felt adrenaline rush through her as she shifted into her half Demi form running through the short hills, shouting her wolf- panther's cry with the rough edge of the cobra's hiss. Nahun and Naosis followed behind. Nahun in jaguar-boa form and Naosis in his crow-raven. Their shouts rang across the wind, cries of freedom and defiance.

Gods! Karma felt so free…unchained.

Suddenly, she fell—not to the soft grass, but to blackness. A sudden coldness wrapped around her as she fell into shards of breaking ice. Mist touched her face, the touch icy as death, and Karma opened her mouth to scream, cry for help, but all she managed was a strangled choke. She could hear her friends and tried to reach out to them, but her limbs were bound to her sides by some force. She struggled and tried to fight the unknown force by shifting, but she only plunged deeper into the black water, panic engulfing her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to look up, opening her eyes again.

A vision came to her. Of a woman, dancing, dancing eyes closed and lips moving in wordless song. Ebony hair, in ruthless curls fell down to her silk-covered waist and her creamy skin shone in faint white light. A pair of lavender-blue eyes met her own and Karma watched as the woman frowned. Karma felt the crazed aura around her, but couldn't draw back as the woman spoke:

"Sakkri'a'she" 

Karma stood frozen as her mind reeled. The woman had said something about the visions coming into the _Now_. That's what _Sakkri'a'she_ meant, that's what the woman had told her…but why here?

Then the realization hit her and Karma felt as if her body were burning, burning with cold sweat. The ice, the vision of the Star-dancer, of this woman, the black water, the suddenness of her drop…this was _Ecl_.

Her parents had told her, years ago, when she went to sleep to stay clear of the ice and black water. She hadn't known why, but now it all became clear: Her dreams, the magic of the Cobriana, the Lupine, and the Pantheran, gave her a weakness to _Ecl_.

Karma wanted to cry, to cry out to her gods, to scream and curse. This wasn't fair.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father, shrouded in a bright light. So bright, that Karma had to look away. "You shine too bright in the dark, da." She whispered.

Nyesh sighed, "Come on, Karma. You don't belong here."

Slowly Karma opened her eyes and a breeze ruffled her hair, as the grass tickled her face. Again. Again she had fallen asleep—no, not asleep, but into the core of her magic. Shakily, she sat on her knees and looked up to the pale blue sky. Nahun and Naosis watched, eyes wide, as she stood, running back to the camp while they tried to catch up.

A few moments ago, she had crumpled to her knees, begging for help then going silent. Now she rises, as if none of this had happened, and continues on?

Something was wrong, both of them knew. Something was very wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Next chappie is at Wyvern's Court.**

**Ideas for the villain and such are appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**- Notebook **


	5. Chapter 5: A Killer on the Loose

Chapter 5

Nyesh led the way through the marketplace, faces blank. Karma sighed looked to Naosis and Nahun sharing a glance as the two followed in silence, the members of _Sheeva Intre _close behind them.Karma always hated it when she could not figure out the emotion on her parents' faces, couldn't they just be themselves instead of the statues their duties demanded them to be?

She stared at her black boots and watched as the dirt roads seemed to move from beneath her. Murmurings rose up from the crowd, whisperings concerning her and the group. They spoke of her mother, of her father and of how their mating must've created a demon child, a tri-blood. Karma scowled and walked past, feeling her friends place reassuring hands on her shoulders. Rose and Nyesh paid no attention to the crowd, instead walked on, heads held high until they reached the main gates that led to Wyvern's Court.

The guard standing by the gates smiled at the group, "It is good to see you back, Princess Rose."

Rose stepped up, nodding to the guard. "It is Queen now, Ailbhe—Alphess of the Lupine."

Ailbhe sighed. "Bialas has told me much has happened."

Rose turned to the white viper but her gaze was not stern, it was a kind look one might give to a friend. "He has served me well and our bond with Wyvern's Court has remained strong."

Nyesh grinned, and put an arm around his wife. "It is good to see you, Ailbhe." "It has been years and I'm afraid my skills have gotten rusty."

The viper laughed, "Be sure that Nicias will have plenty of guards for you to challenge, but how are you going to best them with a limp?"

Nyesh grinned, "I've learned." "Now, I believe the Tuuli Thea and Naga was expecting us."

Ailbhe nodded, "Welcome back."

Ailbhe let them pass into a great hall where Nicias led them to a sitting room where a woman paced along the length of the room, her mate Neelan, persuading her to sit. Karma saw the familiar black hair and golden eyes of her mother's cousin, the wyvern Chu'si, and averted her gaze to the floor.

Chu'si smiled, "It is good to see you again, Rose after all this time. I hope you've been taking care of her, Nyesh." She said mockingly, as the panther-wolf laughed.

Karma suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to the queen's golden eyes. "How are you feeling Karma?"

The queen's voice was gentle and Karma smiled despite herself, "I'm fine, highness." Karma felt suddenly very subconscious as the king, a handsome man with brown hair and deep blue eyes nodded. "My wife speaks much of you." He said. The king then turned to address a young girl of twelve. "Daela. This is your second cousin, Karma."

The princess regarded Karma with sharp blue eyes as she curtsied. "Hello."

Karma nodded, "I have heard much of the tales that this place holds. You are lucky to live here, Daela." Karma replied.

"Indeed." Daela smiled, "Come tomorrow afternoon to the Nest, I am anxious to know the dances of the wolves."

Karma grinned, "I would be glad to teach you."

Rose smiled at her daughter and turned to her cousin. "You had something to tell me in the letter you sent, the news from the tigers?"

Chu'si's face darkened as she replied, "They said that a strange figure—with the shadow in the shape of a snake, is attacking and killing young ones. The attacks have spread and the news getting scarcer and scarcer because no one wants to tell anyone that their child has been murdered. They don't want top get involved, I suppose." "I have no reason to think that the serpiente have anything to do with it."

Rose nodded, "Anything more?"

Chu'si shook her head, "Only rumors and tales."

Rose sighed, tiredly. "My wolves say the attacker you described strangled the victim, leaving deep red marks either on the stomach or the neck. Then they'd leave a knife in the back as a symbol that he or she has been there…" Rose swallowed hard and shook off a cold shiver.

Chu'si placed a hand over her cousin's. "I'm glad to have you and Nyesh here with Karma. Knowing you and your own family are safe, gives me hope about this second child," Absently, the queen rubbed her stomach, "and will keep me from worrying about this child-killer."

Rose nodded, "We'll be here when your babe is born."

Chu'si grinned, "Thank-you, so much."

Rose couldn't help but wonder, however, why the attacker wanted revenge.

And why would he or she choose young ones?


	6. Chapter 6: Falcon Dancer

**Chapter 6**

Karma woke the next morning, confused. It took her a moment to realize where she was and the time. Sitting up in bed, she regarded the room with bleary eyes. It was a reasonably-sized room with a wardrobe, and vanity in one corner, a bed and night table in another. Sheer white draperies hung at the large window above a desk and chair, with various notes and a few books scattered atop.

Karma groaned, "Already I've turned this desk into a mess of papers and books."

Quickly, she climbed from the bed and picked up the light blue robe slung over the chair, putting it on. Humming a soft tune as she shuffled through various notes and papers, she placed them neatly in a drawer and put the books back on the small bookshelf. Looking out the window, she grinned as she saw Naosis and Nahun lounging by the wyvern statue, and called to them. "Up here!"

Nahun looked up and grinned, her stomach suddenly doing a funny flip-flop. "And I thought you'd sleep the day away."

Naosis laughed, "You know she'd never miss a day in the market."

"I'll be down just give me a few minutes." Karma disappeared and scrambled to find suitable clothes for a day in the market. She tossed a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and light blue tunic on the bed and changed. Running a comb thorough her hair and stuffing her feet into boots, she hurried to meet her friends.

The market was bustling with people and Karma couldn't stop smiling as her friends goofed off, chasing each other and shouting remarks. Nahun was now trying to grab Naosis as he flew above his head. Karma shifted into her wolf form and followed Naosis as he flew ahead, Nahun following. The crowds soon got so thick that Karma had to push through the people and had to slow down in order to avoid small children.

Not watching where she was going, she fell backward with a yelp. Looking up, the first things she saw were the fair hair and striking amber eyes of the young man in front of her. His clothes were passionately dark against his skin and Karma felt heat rush to her face as she ducked her head, mumbling an apology as she ran off.

Naosis and Nahunaga led her to the Wyvern's Nest where dancers were practicing and others were watching and talking amongst themselves. The three were invited to sit down and watch which they did whole-heartedly. Karma was reminded of the Shadowed Den and their dancers with a sudden sting of homesickness. _"I've only been here one day!"_ She reminded herself.

Karma talked and laughed with the dancers when she felt a tug in her mind. _Ecl_ was here, the force strong. She looked suddenly up to see a woman dancing on the dais. Great falcon wings towered over her head, brushing the floor. Karma saw the deep black wings shimmer with many more colors in the firelight, as the falcon danced. Karma also saw that the tips of the wings were a strange indigo.

She'd never seen a falcon with these wings before.

She half-choked on a swallow of spiced wine and looked again: Ebony hair, in ruthless curls, fell down to her blue silk-covered waist and her creamy skin shone in the faint firelight. A pair of familiar lavender-blue eyes met her own and Karma suddenly felt the crazed aura about her and felt the pull of her magic draw her in.

"_Fight it."_ A soft voice said in her mind, _"Fight the pain."_ _"If you fall into Nothing, into the subconscious…" _the voice said. _"You fall then to _Ecl_ and will feel pain beyond any pain. Worse then the agony my own blood brings…"_

"Who are you?" Karma whispered as she fell back into the pillows, the drugged sensation pulling her in. "Who are you?"

She felt the blue-lavender eyes bore into her, as she slowly closed her eyes. _"I am called Mara. That is all you need to know of me, tri-blood."_


	7. Chapter 7: Awaking

**Chapter 7**

"Karma?" "Karma!" Someone was shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, she gripped the speaker's arms and felt her vision sway. Gods, what had happened?

"Go get your mother Nahun! She'll know what to do." A familiar voice—Naosis, called.

"Get her somewhere comfortable." Nahun replied. "I'll be right back."

"Naosis?" she murmured, closing her eyes against the dizziness. "Nahun?"

She felt a hand against her cheek, "Don't worry, Karma. It'll be alright. "

That voice she recognized as Naosis' and she opened hr eyes to see bright lights, _"Candles"_ she guessed, cast ominous shadows across the room before someone picked her up and darkness took her again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she opened her eyes again she didn't see either of her two friends, but another man standing over her. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're still at the Nest." He said, a smile spreading over his face. Karma groaned as she sat up looking around a small room with a few beds. He passed her a cup, "Drink this. A woman named Sheila told me to give this to you when you were up." He explained. Karma took the cup and looked up to see a pair of familiar-looking amber eyes. Getting a better look at him now, she noticed how the shadows danced across his face and how nicely the dark blues and blacks of his clothes contrasted with his fair hair and skin. _"Well, he is handsome, I'll give him that."_ She thought. _"Gods I've got to shut up before I embarrass myself!"_

"Who are you?" she asked, grimacing at the drink's foul taste.

The man looked up and chuckled, "I am Acelan. I dance here in the Nest, it keeps me occupied."

Karma bowed her head, "Sorry about running into you at the market."

Acelan laughed lightly, "Perhaps our meeting was _Anhleh_'s plan."

Karma raised a questioning brow, "Perhaps..." Karma felt heat rush to her skin and smiled shyly, turning away and blessing the darkness that hid her creeping blush. "Or maybe only by chance."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namid watched as her lover paced the stone flagstone floor. "She's fallen to _Ecl_ three times!" he muttered, "This can't go on."

Namid took her mate's hand, "Karma's will is not strong enough to resist _Ecl_. And the presence of that falcon drew it to her again."

Rak faced his lover, pain evident in his eyes. "If she falls to _Ecl_, it could mean the fall of the Lupine."

Namid shuddered at the thought and drew closer into Rakab's embrace. "We cannot...I can't watch that happen to them...to our people."

"I know, love. But we can't do anything to stop this." He kissed her mouth, soft and sweet and, as hey broke apart, Namid wiped tears from her eyes. "Rose will be crushed."

"And Nyesh will be devastated." Rakab whispered, shaking his head, "You and I both know we mustn't meddle with _Anheleh_."

"Then what _can_ we do?" Namid faced him, worry in her eyes.

"Wait until time sees fit to change the course of events. I wish I had a better answer for you, Namid." He replied voice and eyes solemn.

"I understand." She whispered, turning to stare at the red sunset that spilled across the sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Pledging Help to a Mongrel

Chapter 8 

Karma slept again, after Acelan left, but this time the sleep was dreamless. The dreamless sleep was a welcome change in her _Ecl_-possessed dreams and she welcomed it with a smile. The next few days she talked and joked with Acelan.

He, she found, was puzzling. He seemed very passionate toward his art of dance and shared much of his past. Karma noticed Acelan was also a poet, in some ways. But that didn't stop him from having a stubborn streak. That's what made him puzzling. Usually, men were either too mushy or too tough. Acelan was neither.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Karma couldn't find the nerve to judge him. He was the one who had brought her here to the room when she had collapsed and the one who'd found the compassion to befriend a tri-blood—A demon, many had called her.

It was like he had the personality of both a serpiente and wolf. Loyal, passionate, yet stubborn. Karma also realized she had never figured out his Demi-form either. The fair skin seemed to suggest either serpiente or avian (_Could be either_, she thought.) Yet the blond hair seemed to be from one of the Shardae hawks. His eyes, however, were definitely Lupine.

Was he a half-blood?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, feeling useless, she walked inside to the Nest, humming to herself a tune she had learned in the Shadowed Den. Footsteps met Karma's ears and she turned to meet Naosis and Nahun.

"We were just coming to see you." Naosis said, grinning.

Both led Karma to the fire and passed her food and drink. The Nest was _crowded_: Dancers and their friends laughed and talked amongst themselves. The dais was a mass of color that spun in glorious proclamation that Karma felt her heart swell beneath her chest.

Mara's POV 

I opened my eyes and my gaze was immediately drawn to a familiar face. A face that I'd dreamt about, thought about. The princess was part of something particular, that's all I knew. I finished my last dancer's stretch and ruffled the feathers of my wings, then slowly made her way through the busy Nest.

I passed by Karma deliberately, bumping her shoulder and meeting her eyes. I saw dread flicker in her eyes as hers met mine. It's natural for her to feel that way and I wonder how other's look at _her_.

"_Outside,"_ I thought to the mongrel princess, and then ducked through the Nest's entrance, jaw set.

It was raining. The sky, already dark because the sun had set, was covered with clouds, dumping frigid rain steadily on the earth below. I tilted my head back as I waited and let the rainwater slide over my skin. Cold, like _Ecl_. Cold, but refreshing.

"I'll be fine! Just leave me alone for a few minutes," came Karma's voice.

"There's too many people in here." Her protests made me smile.

A moment later, the tri-blood emerged from the dancer's nest and looked around in confusion. "Over here," I called, my voice a sing-song. Karma followed my voice and stumbled, gasping aloud when she saw me. "You—you're the—"

"Falcon? Mongrel? Or the girl that made you fall?" My words were harsh, but the tone of my voice was not. Karma could only shake her head for a moment, speechless.

And I _did_ look as though I could render someone speechless; my wings towered over me, black and foreboding in the absence of sunlight, and my pale eyes glinted like the raindrops that fell around me. I smiled faintly at Karma and continued speaking. "I didn't mean to push you into the dark, you know." I almost sounded apologetic, but my eyes were emotionless. "It's just that _Ecl_ has never hurt me. I didn't imagine that you wouldn't be able to come back on your own."

"I _thought_ it was you that did it," Karma whispered, not accusingly. She sank to her knees, the rain drenching her. She kneeled not in a bow, but in fear of falling again. She reeked with fear.

"Look at me," I murmured; clenching and unclenching my fists; although I had been brought up around mixed bloods, it was in my falcon nature to hate mongrels, to hate myself. And I was about to pledge my help to one, a princess, nonetheless. Wasn't it enough to live with myself, always walking on the edge of Nothing, with my own family fearing me? "Look at me, princess," I repeated in a impatient growl when Karma didn't move.

I saw her only shake her head. "I can't," she said, her voice small. "I can't look you in the eyes. I'll—"

I glared at her. What reason did she have to be afraid of a place that pulsed in her magic? "Karma Kai Halthor, granddaughter of the Star-dancer. Look. At. Me. I won't let you fall again. Not tonight." My words were true. I couldn't let her fall to insanity yet; she had an important role to play in Fate—more important then her role as queen of the wolves.

The princess finally raised her head. "You have the power to stop it?""

I went on speaking as though I hadn't heard the question, although I had. "I can teach you to befriend the darkness, the _Ecl_, so you won't be in danger of falling forever."

I could still see, in her pink-violet eyes, that Karma was terrified. "Here." In a rare show of compassion, I reached out a hand towards the princess as I shifted into my human form. "Come, Karma."

The princess hesitated and waited as she placed her hand in mine, and I lifted her to her feet. "There is a way, Karma, that you may avoid _Ecl._ Practice in the Nest and bind your magic._"_

"But if I already know the steps, might I have already bound _Ecl_'s power over me?" She seemed so sure, she didn't understand, the mongrel. _Ecl_ is much more powerful then to simply be bound like that.

"Might know?" I scowled, "You _must_ know the weakness that draws you to the force of the Void. Only then can you steer clear of certain madness."

I heard Karma sigh, "Madness is only a fragment of the Void."

I laughed and took Karma's hands, my great falcon wings shadowing me. "No, girl. Madness is a music to which I dance." I smiled faintly, "To learn how to avoid _Ecl_, you must dance, move, with the madness in it."

"So what your saying is—" I cut her off.

"Practice with Acelan. He has already bound _Ecl_ and his half-blood magic." I whispered. "His Demi-form is a black wolf with golden wings—not from the Shardae line, however. Some sort of golden phoenix or whatnot…" I saw the princess' face light up and smirked, "I'm sure you'd like to."

I saw Karma nod, slowly. "I'd like to be rid of this."

I laughed. What did this princess—this royal mongrel—know? "Rid of _Ecl_?" "You can never be rid of it. You can control it, but it's always there."


	9. Chapter 9: Singing to My Mother

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: I did some research and calculated Rose's age (40) and it is plausible for this to happen to her, with all the stress and such.**

**

* * *

**

Sneaking back into the Nest, Karma was, once again, entranced by the music and atmosphere. Settling into the cushions by the fire, she longed to climb onto the dais and dance to her heart's content. But, obviously, she was here to watch, not dance.

Karma sighed tiredly as the colors on the dais spun in flawless perfection making her sleepy. The music drew her to images of a forest and of a couple…

A woman began, her hands crossed at the wrist on her chest, and slowly, as the beat quickened and the flute following in sweet passionate glory, she raised her arms to the sky, hips swaying with the beat. The drumbeat soon quickened and she was lost to the music, swaying in the midst of the dance with her eyes closed.

As a man watched, a man who looked strangely akin to her father, by the fire he stood up and entered the circle of dancers, and was dancing, himself behind the woman, bodies so close.

The man smiled softly, his violet eyes on her, as he unconsciously slipped his arms around her waist.

The woman gasped in surprise when the arms slid around her slender body, upsetting her rhythm for a few quick moments. "Dance on, my violent fire, let me not steal your beauty as you have my heart…" The man murmured in her ear. The woman visibly relaxed, letting him hold her as the music went on to swirl around them.

Karma didn't recognize the man but she knew the woman: The Star-dancer. So, in her mortal form she used to dance and was dear to the man with violet eyes?

That explained her past. What had Mara said?

_"Karma Kai Halthor, granddaughter of the Star-dancer…" _

With a jolt, Karma snuck out of the Nest, running through the rain. She didn't want the comfort of the Nest anymore. All she wanted was to find out the real story, not just pictures. She had asked about her past but her parents had refused to tell her.

And now, with this child-killer on the loose, she hadn't spoken to either of them in many days, retreating to the safety of the Nest.

Karma suddenly tripped over a body. She sat up and gasped: It was the body of a child with a knife in his back. Pale features were even paler in the rain as Karma pulled the knife from the poor boy's back, sticky with dried blood. Feeling bile raise in her throat, Karma scrambled to her feet and ran to the Court, soaking wet. She stumbled, sobbing, into the arms of her father.

Nyesh was startled but when he saw his daughter, he wrapped her in his arm like she was a child again. Stroking her hair, Nyesh knelt down to look her in the eye. "Hush Karma," Nyesh took both sides in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "What happened?"

Karma sniffed and wiped stray tears from her face. "I-I saw—"

"What'd you see?" Nyesh whispered.

"I first saw a vision of the Star-dancer and someone else—a man with violet eyes. And then I ran from the Nest and tripped over—a boy's body…another victim of the child-killer, da!" Karma buried her face in her hands, shaking.

Nyesh looked at her sympathetically and stood, "That vision you saw, with the couple…that was your grandmother and grandfather, my father and your mother's mother. About the boy, I believe the murderer is somewhere in our own ranks…" An unsettling frown crossed his face. "I'll tell Chu'si, you should go get some rest."

Karma shook her head, following. "I'll come" "What about Ma?"

"Your mother's with Chu'si." Nyesh explained with a slight smile.

Nyesh led them down halls and Karma bowed her head, staring at her feet. Nyesh suddenly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking into the door and let her open the door with a shy smile. Chu'si and Rose watched them come in.

Nyesh went to take a seat beside his wife and nodded to Karma who bit her lip before explaining about what she had seen. Chu'si sat, calm and collected as Karma explained about the murder.

Rose stood, when Nyesh moved to stand. "I'll take her." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Karma followed her mother through the halls to her own bedchambers. As the Alphess went on lighting up candles and poking the hearth, Karma could see her movements were stiff.

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

As I walked to close the drapes, I put a hand to my chest. Sharp, stabbing pains persisted as I inhaled and I felt the room spin, black specks dancing in my vision. Stumbling over to the bed, I felt Karma grab my arm. "You're cold." She whispered, frightened. I wanted to comfort my daughter, to tell her it was all right but I knew it wasn't.

The stabbing pains in my chest increased and I fell shakily to my knees, turning my head away and spitting up bile. I wanted to tell Karma that I loved her, that she should go get help, but I couldn't find my voice and as I tried to speak, the tightness in my chest worsened. Karma leapt to her feet and I weakly grabbed her pant leg. "I love you." I mouthed, tears coming to my eyes.

Karma nodded slowly, tears falling from her own eyes, and ran from the room. I felt cold sweat on my back and shuddered, closing my eyes…

Blackness swallowed me.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I ran through the halls, hot tears streaming cold down my cheeks. I yelled for help and hoped that my ma was all right. I accidentally collided with into Daela and gripped her arm before she could continue down the hall, "Please," I gasped, "Go find help, my ma's in trouble…"

Daela nodded, "Go back to her, I'll be back with help." She whispered. I could tell she was worried as I was, but how could she keep that calm façade at the age of twelve?

I just hurried back to Mother.

When I came back, I collapsed on my knees beside her and took her hand. Her skin had gained pallor and I felt my chest constrict with fear as I turned Mother to her back. A choked cry escaped my throat and I saw the bluish tinge of her skin and the look of harmony on her face.

Out of Karma's POV 

"Ma…" She whispered, sobbing. "Ylva, Thorna why'd you take her?" The young princess cradled her mother to her chest and cursed the gods. Tears flooded unbidden down her cheeks and Karma huddled close to her mother, holding her close. The sudden chill that radiated from Rose's body, both shocked and frightened the girl. All she wanted was to be comforted and to curl up safe in her own home, surrounded by her own people.

She wanted to be a family again, her mother, her father and herself. Was that too much of a chore to ask for?

Daela knelt beside her cousin, silent. Karma looked to the door to see her father standing there, hands clutching his walking staff in white-knuckled hands. Nyesh's face was just barely composed as he wiped forming tears from his eyes. Karma untied the dancer's scarf from around her neck and tied it around her mother's wrist.

Softly, she sang the Lupine lullaby, the one her mother always sang to her as a child. It spoke of freedom and life, and all the Lupine treasured most.

_**Run free **_

_**There is hope, my cub**_

_**Sing to the skies, dance to the earth**_

_**Love with all your heart**_

_**There is hope, my cub **_

_**Remember the moon's gaze**_

_**Soft and calm**_

_**Remember the sun's warmth**_

_**Warm and wild**_

_**There is hope, my cub **_

_**Run free**_

_**The howl is your song**_

_**Your pack is your haven**_

_**From your heart, draw your courage**_

_**From your soul, draw your love**_

_**Run free **_

_**There is hope, my cub**_

_**Sing to the skies, dance to the earth**_

_**Love with all your heart**_

_**There is hope, my cub **_

_**There is hope, my cub**_

_**May you treasure each day**_

_**Remember your promises**_

_**And run free** _

Karma rose slowly from her place on the floor and let Sheila and two other healers wrap Rose in sheer, white cloth. Nahun and Naosis went to stand beside her as two Lupine guards carried in a stretcher. Karma knew the guards from her tribe and, as they met her eyes, they nodded solemnly.

Nyesh followed silently behind the group, with his daughter. She was still so young in his eyes and he knew he—as Alpha of the Lupine and as her own father—had to be strong for her. He had loved Rose with all his heart, and he would miss her bitterly, but he had to stand firm.

Even if it killed him, he would continue on, and let Karma had the best life she could have. She was his little girl, after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Tears and Rain

Chapter 10 

That night, Karma watched as two of the wolves of the Lupine tribe carried an open, white casket to the temple of the god of death. _"She should be in Ylva's temple. She was Ylva's child." _She thought, bowing her head. Silk, black slacks and a gray tunic over a black shirt with plain brown boots. Clothes of mourning, of death; she had hoped never to wear such colors, be at a funeral—her own mother's! But Fate hadn't been kind to her.

The princess saw the wyvern queen stand to address her people. "Today we mourn the loss of my cousin and the Alphess of the Lupine tribe…"

As Chu'si continued, Nyesh watched as Karma walked toward her mother's casket, falling away from the cluster of black and gray. He saw her take small, tentative steps and wordlessly urged her on.

Without thinking, Karma continued walking, until she reached the casket. No tears fell in mourning but her heart tightened in her chest as she looked on. Her mother's face was serene and Karma would have mistook it for sleep if not for the cold, pale skin. The healers had dressed her in a gown with a dark earthen brown bodice and full green skirts with her arms crossed over her chest. The princess remembered when her mother had worn the gown on her 37th birthday, only three years ago and Karma smiled at the memory.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Looking up, she saw her father's violet eyes sparkling with tears. "They're going to bury her now." He whispered. His daughter watched as he took one side of the casket and balanced it on his shoulder.

Karma went to take the other and two others—Yrel and Senka— took the other two sides. Bialas took hold of his spear and Branwyn crossed spears with him, the blades in the shape of an X as they walked from the chapel. Two flag-bearers followed: The flags were of a wyvern, symbolizing the Court, and another of a crescent moon shaped as a bow with a shooting star as the arrow: The Lupine flag.

The crowd of mourners followed, some praying, others weeping. Karma carried the casket to the grave where her father, Yrel, and Senka placed it in the grave and covered it. A priestess blessed the grave and the crowd dispersed back into the Court.

Karma and Nyesh, however, remained. Dark clouds overhead dumped rain upon them but father and daughter stayed silently giving their final respects. Nyesh felt himself collapse to the ground, in sobs. "Why?" he whispered, "Why, gods, _why_ did she leave?"

The princess gazed at her father as he wept, a broken man struggling to survive. Wolves mated for life and Nyesh knew Rose's death was part of _Ahnleh_.

"It _wasn't_ her time, you hear me! It _wasn't her time to go_!" Nyesh cried his voice choked by tears. "Not yet…" His voice had been reduced to a whisper as he buried his head in his hands

Karma reached out but her hand closed on air and she felt her bottled up emotion finally break. The young princess felt so cold to the bone with the rain soaking her, and she welcomed the numbness that embraced her body, watching as her father cursed the gods. Walking over to him she fell to her knees tears falling down her cheeks, the wind whipping at her clothing. The young tri-blood raised her head to the sky, and she closed her eyes, not caring if she was wet, and cold. The only thing she felt was a numbness that throbbed in her stomach and chest and a rage of thoughts that she submersed herself in, forgetting everything else around her. Her mother was dead.

_Dead…gone…never to return._

Those thoughts droned in her mind, never letting go. If doubt was the feeling you feel after someone has died, she felt it now. But right now, father and daughter sat in the rain, mourning the loss of the woman that had died that day: Rose Kai Halthor, Alphess of the Lupine, beloved mate and mother.


	11. Chapter 11: A Visit and a Confession

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: This is a few days after Rose's funeral.**

_**Mara's POV**_

It was one of those days that, although I wanted to see my mother, I knew, somehow, that she would not want to see me. I did not live with her. She had a home in Wyvern's Court, and some years ago, I moved into the dancer's nest; I saw her once or twice a month. One would think that is a horrible way to live for someone so tempted by the silence of Ecl, but it wasn't. It had always been worse at home.

I walked up the pathway to my mother's house and knocked sharply on the door. It was silent for a moment too long, and then I heard footsteps inside the house. The door creaked open. "Good morning, Selah," I called, softly so she would actually look at me this time.

A very pretty, nearly middle-aged woman stepped into the doorway, distrust in her bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and black like mine, but it was straight where mine was curly. Staring at my mother was almost like looking at myself; our faces were very similar, and when I was little, I sometimes doubted that I'd even had a father at all. But now I knew that that notion was silly; I was half falcon. I had my father's curly hair, height, and eyes, as I'd been told reluctantly. That was about all I knew of my father.

"Mara." Selah broke the awkward silence, hiding her obvious fear behind her reserve and holding the door open for me. She forced a smile. "Come in. It's good to see you."

I stepped forward and hugged my mother as I entered the home I'd grown up in. It pained me to feel her stiffen in my arms, but I made no comment on that.

"It's good to see you, too. I've missed you." The words were true; I _had_ missed my mother. But I never, ever missed the way she received me. As if she'd created a monster. As if I was the human form of _Ecl_ and would engulf her if she came too close. It pained me sometimes that she couldn't accept her decision of mating with a falcon

"How is work?" I asked politely. Selah embroidered cloth and sold it in the market. She really was talented, and I saw her from a distance every time I went into the market. So I knew business was good, that she was making more than enough to live on. But I asked anyway. Anything to keep away the awkward silences.

"It's fine," she answered. "Quiet. But fine." She lowered herself into a chair and motioned for me to do the same. I sat next to her, not missing the imperceptible flinch when I shifted closer.

"Selah, I'm not going to hurt you." I groaned inwardly; somehow, we always ended up talking about this. "Please stop acting like I'm going to bite you."

Selah blinked. "I don't know how you do it," she said quietly, shaking her head.

I frowned, confused. "What?"

"How do you just pretend that you're normal? How can you ignore that fact that the falcons might come someday to kill you because you're mixed-blood?"

Suddenly, I thought of Karma, her two friends, and Acelan. They were all mixed-bloods as was I. Selah and I had never talked about this before. "I don't understand." I did, though; the words were part of an attempt to smother my temper.

Her gaze flickered to the wings protruding from my back. "Doesn't being different bother you?"

I know my eyes must have blazed at that remark; Selah visibly shrank away from me. "Stop," she whispered, the fear visible in her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!" I cried. To placate her, I shifted into my human form, letting my falcon wings disappear even though I felt naked without them. "You bring this fear upon yourself, Selah. I would never do anything to hurt you, yet you seem to believe that I will."

"It's wrong." Selah mumbled.

"What?" I demanded. I was angry; even though I'd promised myself I would stay calm today. She always seemed to find a flaw in me, as if she expected me to be perfect, a _normal_ child.

"You're wrong," the raven said, louder than before. Her eyes were hard, her expression akin to the rock she was named for. "You shouldn't even be here. A falcon and a raven, they don't mix."

I stood up, my body humming with fury. "So you regret ever having me?" I nearly yelled. "Why didn't you kill me when I was born, then? Every time I come here I try to make amends, try to show you that I love you, but you always ruin it! Maybe I should just give up. Would you be happier if I never visited you? Would you be happier pretending you didn't have a child?"

My words were like individual lashes on my mother's back. She shook her head, cowering from me. Her own daughter.

"I'm leaving," I announced. It was too much trouble to get along with her. These were the times when _Ecl_ especially tempted me. I stormed away, shouldering through the door and taking my falcon form to fly away as quickly as possible. I didn't look back to see the tears running down Selah's face because of my childish tantrum; I already knew they were there.

So I fled to the only home I had: Wyvern's Nest.

Taking human form, I walked into the Nest and instantly felt my anger subside. The music and dancing were my life and the dancers were like my family. I met Acelan by the fire and he looked at me with concern. "Everything alright?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I went to visit my mother, that's all."

Acelan nodded, he knew about my mother and her fear of me. "I haven't seen Karma in a while," He commented, "not since the funeral."

I nodded slowly, "I gave her a suggestion to bind her magic."

Acelan looked at me, confused. "What do you have in mind this time, Mara?"

I smirked, eyes dancing, "That you"—I poked him in the chest— "could help her with the dancing."

"I'd like to help," Acelan playfully shoved me, "But you'd better have a good excuse for this."

I rolled my eyes, "I do, trust me." My plan was to both help Karma bond with _Ecl_ and to help Acelan, the hopeless flirt that he was. His last attempt at a relationship, three years ago, failed when he and the woman had a fight and she had called him a mixed-blood swine. Besides, he and Karma could work. Acelan danced here in the Nest to keep himself occupied, and I've always wondered what Acelan would do if he had someone to dance _for_. He's never participated in the Namir-da and it was time to give him a chance.

Acelan peered at me. "What are you thinking of now?"

I smiled, "Oh, nothing, "My voice a singsong, "Just about you and a certain someone."

Acelan laughed. "Who?"

I didn't answer and waited until a look of realization dawned his face, "You fiend." He laughed, "You're not saying I like her are you?"

I saw his eyes dance and laughed, "Yes, suppose I am?"

He bowed his head, and I saw his ears turning a bright shade of crimson. "So you _do_ like her." I challenged.

He pursed his lips into a tight line. "I _think_ I do."

I smirked, and clapped him on the shoulder. "You do, admit it."

Acelan sighed heavily, "I will when she knows…" He stood and left.

I just shook my head as he stumbled from the Nest. I suppose he was serious this time, I'd not seen him this clumsy and flustered in years.


	12. Chapter 12: Dancing in the Garden

Chapter 12 

Acelan, in his phoenix-wolf form, walked through the market. He knew this market like he knew the steps of a complex dance. He knew Karma would be in her rooms at this time of day and, as the sun sank below the low hills, he looked to the sky. Acelan was not a child of the Lupine but one of the Howlkin tribes far to the North and one of the heirs to their tribe. His older brother, Akoto, had driven him out along with his younger sister, Iris. Acelan didn't know why Akoto had been so cruel but it was probably because of his blood. Iris, like him, was a mixed-blood while Akoto was a pureblood wolf of a different mother.

The dancer hadn't heard anything of his tribe or of his brother, and sister since the day the falcon-wolves attacked seven years before. They ruined his home, taking women and children while they killed the men in battle. He had watched, after his father fell, as his mother took her blade and screamed defiance, pouring into the mass of death and bloodshed, fighting her way through. His mother was a warrior and he admired her for that because although her land, her mate's clan was dying around her, she still stood strong. Acelan still remembered her name: Oriana.

Acelan still could see her great golden wings spread out as she took flight and the bloodied blade she held in her hands. He had watched as his elder brother took a bow and arrow and aimed for her chest. For, with her out of the way, he could claim the throne.

The dancer closed his eyes. The arrow had shot true that day and found its mark. He remembered screaming for her, running towards her as she plummeted to the ground. He remembered as the blood-red sun fell, and the sky darkened, how he lay in the dirt and gore of war, cradling the great phoenix-woman's body to his chest, sobbing.

Acelan opened his eyes; he had lost his parents and the trust of his brother that day. Iris, he hoped, was still alive. He hadn't seen or heard anything of her since that day.

He heard soft singing and shifted back to his human form, following the sound. It led him to the gardens where Karma sat near a fountain, drawing circles in the water with a finger. The sight seemed so peaceful that Acelan was hesitant to interrupt. He walked towards her, his steps making no sound on the flagstone paths. Karma must've heard him because she looked up and smiled, "It's only you."

Acelan couldn't help but grin. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," Karma shook her head, "I wasn't."

Acelan perched himself on the lip of the fountain and stared at the ground. "So," he began, "You like Wyvern's Court?"

"Yes." Karma looked up to the sky, overflowing with stars, and a faint smile played upon her lips. "My mother grew up here and…"

Acelan waited for her to continue. He knew it had been hard for Karma the past few days and didn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

She resumed speaking, "…And my grandmother loved to dance here at the Court."

Acelan nodded, "You have quite the legacy."

Karma shrugged. "I suppose it's going to end with me then. I know I'm never going to attain to anything great."

Acelan laughed, "Now that's silly. Anyone can be great."

Karma stared at the water, "Not me."

Acelan raised a questioning brow, and took her hand. "Dance." He said, pulling out a wooden flute.

Karma gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Dance." He repeated, blowing a few gentle notes on the flute. Karma laughed and ducked her head in embarrassment, "I can't!" she laughed.

"Don't look at me then," He chuckled, "And just move with the music."

Karma took a deep, calming breath and, as Acelan began with low, trilling notes she concentrated on the complicated steps she had been taught at the Shadowed Den. Keeping her head bowed, she lost herself in the music, the sweet notes rushing over her like droplets of cool water. Her body moved in sensual grace and her mind focused on the dance meditation she had been trained in.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist, guiding her along as she looked up and grinned. "Come on." Acelan encouraged, taking her hand and leading her step-by step. "That's it."

He led her in more intricate, intimate dances and as their steps became faster and as their bodies moved closer, Karma felt heat swell in her cheeks and a shy giggle escaped her as Acelan lunged to catch her. Silence subdued the dancer's for a moment and Acelan smiled faintly, "This may be my only chance." He murmured.

Before Karma could reply, he kissed her then and there, soft and sweet. When he broke the kiss, Karma lay shaking giddily in his arms, blushing furiously, a grin on her face. Acelan laughed softly, "I love you." He whispered.

Karma responded by kissing him back, "I've somehow known all along." She answered, voice barely above a whisper.


	13. Chapter 13: Enfold Me in your Embrace

Chapter 13

Nyesh turned away from the window and sighed, closing his eyes. As footsteps neared him, he seemed to come from a daze and, when he turned around, he was surprised to see his daughter standing in the doorframe. Karma was surprised at the dullness in his eyes and of his blank expression. It was like he knew she was hiding something.

"I saw you in the garden dancing." His voice was as emotionless as his face. "You truly are a lovely dancer, Karma…"

Karma smiled, "Thank you." She looked down at her feet at the flagstone floor, the fire in the hearth crackling softly in her ears. She nodded, "I've had a lot of practice, and Acelan said," Karma laughed softly, "I have a legacy of dancers in the family."

"That man's playing with your heart, Karma." Nyesh replied.

Her head shot up. "What?"

"It's what they all do." Her father whispered, "Dancers are players at heart."

They'd never spoken of this before. "Not this one, da. Not Acelan." Karma shook her head, confused.

"Then why, Karma," Nyesh's violet gaze was unnerving but Karma forced herself to hold his eyes. "Why did he not take interest in the other dancers?"

Now Karma was really confused, "I don't understand."

"He's a _half-blood_ dancer." "The other dancers are either pure serpiente or avian…He only wants one thing from you, understand?"

Karma shook her head again, "He does _not _want anything more then a relationship!" "Why bring this up now and not earlier?" Karma demanded. "Why now after ma's death?" Her breathing was ragged and nearly hysterical, and her eyes seethed with frustration. "Why are you so concerned about whom I love?"

Nyesh suddenly bowed his head, his gaze softening, "Your mother was raped at sixteen and beaten by Ralon Copelass, she suffered much more then you do at her age and..." He shut his eyes tight as he remembered the night Rose had been kidnapped and abused and opened them to find tears in his eyes. "You're all I have now, Karma, all I have of Rose. I'm just trying to protect you." He sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Karma calmed down, but only a little before turning to the door, "Are you going to use that excuse for everything now?" "I'm fifteen and I'm living _my_ life—not yours. I don't need a protector, I need only to be free." Karma stared at her father for a moment. Nyesh met her gaze and she sighed tiredly and strode out the door.

"You still don't understand do you?" Nyesh whispered to her retreating form.

* * *

**A/N: If this sounds familar, it is. I changed a few things though.**

Eyes staring blankly at the flagstone floor, Karma looked down watching her boots take one step at a time. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left. Right. It was a constant rhythm, almost like the throb of a drum and she sighed softly, remembering how easy it was to just lose oneself in dance.

Suddenly, her eyes blurred and the black silk she wore reminded her vividly of the blackness of _Ecl_. Images flashed before her eyes, not only images, but feelings as well.

"_Ecl"_ she thought. She could feel the water choke her again; hear the ice break, her smothered breathing as the water filled her lungs. The phantom pain of _Ecl_ taking her made her double over in the hallway, and she cried out softly, breath hitched as the pain worsened. Black spots danced in her vision; in the spasms of pain she had forgotten to breathe. "Help me," she moaned her voice barely a breath as she reached out for someone, anything to stop this. She then shook her head violently and dragged air into her lungs as she leaned back against the cold wall, welcoming its solidness and the feel of it against her sweating skin.

She wanted to cry, to flee back to the Nest. But instead of the Nest, she fled down the hallway, back to her rooms.

Once inside the safety of her chamber, Karma let out a long, shaky sigh. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. _"Just shut the door."_ She shut it softly and carefully, and began swiftly untying the laces at the back of her gown.

She stripped herself of the despised black silk; it didn't matter why she wore it now. Instead, she pulled on a simple cotton gown, white, with very simple silver embroidery. White was pure, white was the color of her mother's face in death. It smelled like her mother's lavender perfume and it made her feel safe to lose herself in the cloth, almost like her mother's warm embrace.

She missed her mother desperately and wished she could go back to that fateful day. She could have said something, done something, _anything, _to her mother. But no, she had run from the room and pretty much panicked. Who wanted a leader that panicked at the sight of danger? Who wanted a _tri-blood_ as their leader?

After the funeral, Sheila revealed the cause of death: Heart attack. People were then suspicious that it was a plot for the Lupine throne: that Karma had used _Ecl_ to kill Rose in order to have the throne.

She watched the stars from her window, with the gaze of someone much wiser, much more exhausted, than the girl she'd been as a golden phoenix landed on her balcony. She opened the two doors that led to the balcony and let him in.

Shifting back into his human form, Karma saw how handsome Acelan's phoenix form looked under the moon. In his human form, looked stunning in a deep blue shirt and black slacks, and brown boots, but Karma had no eyes for that. She stared blankly at her friend, at the young dancer, and said nothing, the silence soon turning to tension.

"I'm sorry." Acelan finally said, "I heard your father and you from the hall and…"

"He's only angry," Karma replied, standing. "Overprotective." She added

Acelan smiled softly, "I realized." As he embraced her tightly, he let his wings grow and enfold her. She smirked and stroked the feathers of the wings, soft beneath her fingers. She felt him shiver beneath her touch and rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could fly." She murmured.

Karma led the man onto the balcony and let the silence linger between them. She closed her eyes and felt Acelan's lips on her own, letting him kiss her before she pulled away and grinned.

Acelan chuckled, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular." She murmured, leaning against the balcony railing staring out at the great expanse of sky.

Acelan wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, "Someday you and I will dance upon that dais, not as friends, but together." His words made her shiver delightedly.

Karma looked into his eyes and sighed heavily, "Someday…" she echoed.

With that, Acelan gave her another kiss, and shifted into his phoenix form, taking to the skies.

* * *

**A/N: It may seem like I've developed their relationship a bit, but I wasn't _trying_ to. Just needed a little fluff.**

**Even though I wrote it, I LOVE this part; it's good, simple imagery: **

"_**As he embraced her tightly, he let his wings grow and enfold her. She smirked and stroked the feathers of the wings, soft beneath her fingers. She felt him shiver beneath her touch and rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could fly." She murmured."**_

**I actually found a piece of artwork on the internet, called _"My Golden Bird"_ and it gave me the idea for Acelan's phoenix Demi-form and for that little tidbit.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ramla the Prophetess

**

* * *

**

Nyesh walked down the road, through the market, and remembered when he had first followed Rose through the shops, lovesick and young…

_Nyesh purchased a roll from a vendor and grinned, "So the rose comes to stun me again," he murmured, taking a bite of the roll and watching as Rose glided effortlessly through the crowds._

_A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he turned to a Pantheran man at his side and smiled crookedly, "That's the girl I told you about, Élan. Princess Rose Kai Cobriana."_

_His companion whistled, "She's a rare pick, that one."_

"_Shut your mouth," Nyesh scolded lightly, "It's not like I want to bed her or anything!"_

"_That's what your heart says, but your head is completely elsewhere." Élan mocked._

_But Nyesh didn't hear him, rather followed Rose through the market, pushing through the throng of people and shops, trying to discreetly hide his intentions._

_Rose finally stopped at a bookseller's stall, skimming through the books, lost in her thoughts. She picked a book up from a shelf and flipped through the pages, frowned, and put it back._

_Nyesh walked up to her and smiled, "Hello Princess."_

"_Well, well, well," Rose eyed Nyesh, "Come to insult me again?"_

"_No." the panther-wolf shook his head, flashing a grin._

"_Oh," She raised a questioning brow, "Then what exactly are you here for?" _"His eyes are bewitching…I wonder why he hasn't married…he seems certainly the type to draw girls from—Wait…what am I thinking? He's not even my type!"

"_Books, what else?"_

_She rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her hip. "You really are a bad liar, did you know that?"_

_Nyesh laughed, "No one's ever noticed I lied so bad."_

"_Well I have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to do."_

_He stepped in her way, "Not in less you tell me—"_

"_I'm not telling you anything," Rose snapped, "Now if you could please just move."_

"_Nope" Nyesh shook his head again, "Not in less you tell me how a walk in the gardens tonight, sounds."_

He had only met her recently at the time and yet, by that time, he had already fallen for her. Nyesh shook his head, chuckling, "Your face is still fresh in my mind, Rose." He whispered, "Ever so beautiful…"

Not watching where he was going, he bumped into a hooded and robed woman with a basket on her arm. When he turned to apologize a familiar face appeared in his mind as he saw a few white strands of hair amongst red.

…_The foreboding familiar stormy-blue eyes still unnerved them. The woman's braided red hair was contrasted with a few white strands near her right temple. Her round face and nose was covered with an assortment of bruises. "I am Ramla a prophetess and seer," the girl began, "daughter of Shyam Copelass, and niece of Ralon, formerly of _Sheeva Intre

Nyesh gripped the woman's wrist and searched her gray blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman looked down at the captive wrist and up at Nyesh, feigning fright. "You know me, Alpha…" The woman's voice still had that rough edge. "Sixteen years have passed since that one fateful day when I prophesized your daughter's fate."

"Ramla?" Nyesh then grabbed the woman's collar, bringing her close. Ramla's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew, you knew about Rose didn't you?" the look he gave her was filled with sorrow but Ramla was not moved.

"Yes, yes I did." She nodded, regaining her composure. "But you knew she would die sometime?"

"Stop dancing around the topic, I want answers!" Nyesh gripped her collar with one white knuckled hand, the other holding her cloak down with his walking stick.

Ramla shook her head, "You'll get your answers soon enough."

Nyesh let go of Ramla's collar and she turned to him, eyes ablaze. "You want so much to keep her close don't you?" "Your daughter will escape the boundaries she's been given and someday…you'll have to let her go."

With that, Ramla swept through the market, leaving a bemused Nyesh in her wake. The Alpha sighed tiredly, and snuck into the Nest.

His saw daughter dancing upon the dais, dressed in serpiente dance clothing. Passionate reds and violets, like her eyes, shone on her fair skin. She leapt and moved about the stage with the other dancers and her friend—Acelan. Nyesh frowned suddenly. How was it that she found so much peace, so much more harmony with the dancers then with the Court?

Then from the shadows, a falcon appeared, dancing along with the quickening beat of the drum. Nyesh watched from the shadow as Karma, Acelan and the falcon danced as if they were as one.

At the corner of his eye, he saw some of the dancer's frowning. Then he immediately knew why.

It was as if in slow motion: Karma stumbled precariously close to the edge of the dais, doubling over as if in pain and reaching out her hand. "Help me," she moaned, "Help…" Her voice was barely a breath. The pheonix dancer lunged for her hand but missed. "Someone catch her!" he ordered, his eyes betraying fear as as she fell backward into the crowd. Murmuring rose from the shocked crowd and Nyesh could've sworn he felt his heart stop in his chest as he shoved through the people.

Someone had caught her and lay her down on a blanket and now Mara knelt over her lifeless form, eyes closed in concentration. He didn't know what was happening until he felt the coldness of her skin.

_Ecl._

"Let me." Acelan shouldered past Nyesh to kneel next to the dancer. Nyesh shook his head, "She fell again didn't she…?"

Acelan turned to Nyesh, "She couldn't have gone too far. She just lost herself in dance that's all, Mara's done that before." The man sounded worried though he kept his voice calm.

"But she felt pain…" Nyesh whispered, more to himself. "And she can't stop it." He bowed his head and shrank back into the shadows, tears in his eyes. He watched silently, as his daughter writhed in pain and cried out to no one, seeking help.

"She needs you, love…" A familiar voice whispered.

Nyesh looked around the room, confused, but saw no one near him. It was Rose's voice he realized. Sighing heavily he nodded, "I know…" Standing, he went and sat by his daughter, taking her cold hand and plunged himself in his magic, into _Ecl,_ where his daughter lay trapped.


	15. Chapter 15: Incertainties

**Chapter 15**

Salem Cobriana smiled down at his daughter of sixteen, Cadence, and her younger sister, of six, Kamala. After Namid's death he had secretly asked his long-time lover, Rosalind Lakeyi, for her to become his mate. He had mourned for Namid, but moved on quite a short time after and let his first, half-blood daughter, Rose, look after her mother's people. They did not speak often, but she did visit her father on rare occasions.

During the time of Rakab's rule of the Lupine, Rosalind had birthed him two healthy daughters, six years between them, Cadence and Kamala. Salem had not heard from his daughter until she came with the news of her pregnancy. Salem was happy for her, for he knew that she had been trying for almost two years to conceive and her attempts had failed until then.

Now, almost twenty-two years later, since Namid's death and sixteen years since that visit, he was mourning Rose's death. Sitting by the hearth, the cobra battled with himself. He knew he was supposed to go first, before Rose, he had been older then her. Gods! He was her _father._

But it had not been so. His daughters, Rose's half-sisters, still didn't know about her: They only knew her as 'the Lupine queen' and Salem was determined to tell them soon but he just couldn't.

And with his granddaughter, Karma falling to _Ecl_, he couldn't let them know about her either. His knowledge was twisted around fact and fantasy; so much had happened in his life that he didn't know what to do. In his eyes, Cadence was still the young child who caused mischief in the market or slept among the dancers in the Nest. And Kamala, he knew wouldn't be able to understand yet.

Salem felt arms around his neck and lips on his cheek, "What's wrong?" Rosalind asked her jade-green eyes concerned.

Salem reached up and ruffled her hair, "Nothing, I'm just thinking..."

"You're still wearing black," Rosalind stated, "something's defiantly still on your mind

"It's just..." Salem began, but the emerald boa cut him off with a finger to his lips, "I know. I understand how you feel about Rose, Salem. She was close to you..."

Salem nodded and stood, gathering his mate into his arms. "I'm still not sure we should tell Cadence and Kamala about them."

"Give it time." Rosalind advised, kissing him softly, "You'll know when..."

Salem nodded again and watched out the window, as Cadence wrote in an old notebook, lounging on a stone bench, watching as Kamala played with the shadows.

What could he do to piece the fragments of his past with his future?


	16. Chapter 16: In the Fields of Ecl

Chapter 16 

_She was in another nightmare, another fragmentation of hell. She was running, running down a black tunnel that seemed to echo with her footsteps. A scream lodged in her throat and choked her as she collapsed in a dark pool of icy water._

_The breaking of ice met her ears and panic raced in her blood and she struggled as her lungs were filled with the blackness, her limbs flailed and suddenly she fell…_

_Down, down she plunged. Deep into _Ecl_ she drowned. Screams, curses, tears lodged in her throat and as she clawed at the blackness around her, she felt voices beckon her. Voices slicing through her like fruit on the blade of a knife, cutting through her and sending white-hot stabs of pain through her skull._

_She thought she might lose her grip on sanity, go truly mad, so she clung to what memories she knew were safe. Memories of life, of dance, of family, of the moon and freedom and memories of peace raced through her mind. She gripped onto the memories of Nahun, Naosis, Acelan and Mara, of all they meant to her… _

_But then those memories slipped from her fingers as well, into the blackness to which was _Ecl_. She clawed desperately at what magic she held claim but the blackness of _Ecl_ was slowly taking hold. "No!" she screeched, "No!"_

_She still fell deeper and deeper…Screaming and crying out, scrambling for sanity, the blackness in her mind slowly taking over… _

_And then it stopped._

_Gasping, she found herself in a field of red flowers—roses. The pain she felt was gone and replaced by a feeling of numbness, of confusion. Yet as she looked around the great expanse of field, she felt at peace. Raising her arms to the sky, she danced. No drums or flutes started up and no wind stirred but the woman didn't mind as she twirled and spun, simply enjoying herself._

_Memories raced in her mind and suddenly, she stood in front of her mother. Her mother's face was not pale but almost bright as it had been in life. "Ma?" she whispered, stunned._

_Rose ruffled her hair. "It isn't your time," she said, "Go back."_

_Karma wanted so desperately to stay with her mother, to have a few more moments to linger in _Ecl_. "Can't I stay a little longer with you?" her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat. _

_Rose shook her head, "I'm sorry."_

_Karma felt tears flood her eyes, "I'm at peace here." All she wanted was to stop the pain she felt in _Ecl's_ ice every time she fell. She wanted her old life back, her mother back._

"_You want a lot of things, love," Rose whispered, "But you cannot alter Fate."_

"_Why not?" Karma asked._

_Rose sighed and embraced her daughter, "Because then that would be selfish, it would change all we know…" Karma felt the softness of her mother's voice wrap around her and she smiled, as she smelt her mother's light perfume. _

"_What can I do?" She felt the question rush from her lips before she thought about it._

_Rose, knowing the context her daughter was speaking about, paled ever so slightly and held Karma. "Please," she pleaded, "Karma, don't do anything. Let your father and the Court settle this…" She drew in a sharp breath and swallowed a sob. "Don't get yourself killed."_

_Karma drew away as her mother slowly faded, the flowers slipping out from under her. She reached out with an anguished cry and felt a bony hand grip her wrist tightly as the field of roses finally slipped from under her, beckoning her deeper into _Ecl

_She heard Mara's voice, soft yet strict, "Your mother's dead, Karma, let her go!"_

_Karma felt the grip on her wrist tighten. "No," Karma shook her head, "No I can't."_

_Acelan's voice joined Mara's, his pull on her forearm gentle. "Come on," he coaxed, "Your mother didn't want you stuck here in_ Ecl."

Karma laughed softly, bitterly, "I have no purpose outside here. Here I feel no pain, no regret…"

_Mara scoffed, "Don't trick yourself into staying!" "What about your father?"_

_Sighing tiredly, Karma wrenched herself from their grip but a new force took her hand, this one stronger. _

_She looked up to see Nyesh, shrouded in a bright white light He had dived this deep into _Ecl_ without panicking, without the pain? Karma shielded her eyes. "You shine too bright in this dark, da." She whispered._

"_Come home, Karma. You belong at home, not in _Ecl_…besides it hurts you."_

_Karma sighed, "I wasn't thinking da…I'm sorry."_

_Nyesh pulled Karma to her feet and she let herself be lifted from the ice, back to the_ Now…

Opening her eyes, she saw she was alone— in the same room where she had first met Acelan after Mara had made her fall. It was a fluke that she was here now, in this candlelit room, but she was glad that she had made friends in the Nest. She sat up and glanced at the fire, visible through the slightly open door. Karma turned to her other side and closed her eyes willing sleep to come.

Shuffling nearby met her ears and she sat up turning to the entrance of the room. Silhouetted against the sun, Karma could just make out the outline of the figure. It was only after the figure moved closer to the candles did she recognize those dancing amber eyes and the fair hair. Her stomach clenched in giddiness as he came and sat beside her. "I came to see if you wanted some company." Acelan's voice was warm as he spoke and sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Oh." Was all she could croak out, she chuckled suddenly, "Is that all?"

"No." The man shook his head and uncovered a sweet roll from a handkerchief, "It's cold but…" He trailed off and broke off a chunk of the roll, handing it to her.

Karma shrugged, taking the roll and biting into it, the sweet cream making her mouth water. She swallowed the bite and licked her lips, "It's still good." She replied, licking her fingers.

Acelan laughed. "You know, I remember sitting in the dark and watching the fire and the dancing. Just staring at them and finding the utmost peace…"

Karma smiled. "I had a similar habit, but I'd go into the forest and watch the sunrise."

Acelan closed his eyes and sat with her on the bed, "You scared me today, when you fell..."

The tri-blood rewrapped the roll and placed it on the night table. "I'm sorry—" But Acelan cut her off.

"No, it's alright, you couldn't control it then--the force was strong to pull you that deep." He held her close, kissing the top of her head. "But I'm glad you came back home…"

When Karma didn't reply, Acelan looked down and chuckled. Karma had fallen asleep already, "Sleep well…" he murmured, settling her in the bed.

When he left and closed the door, Mara beaconed Acelan over, "I knew you liked her." She smirked and Acelan only shook his head, chuckling.

"I suppose you knew all along, didn't you?" He replied.

Mara nodded, "I've had my suspicions."


	17. Chapter 17: The Past Comes to Haunt

Chapter 17

A woman flew across the sky, great golden wings spread out. Tonight, she was on a mission to murder someone who had ruin her life. Seven years ago, she was shoved into the world of darkness, of thieves and prostitutes, and she had hated it. But now, ever since that prophetess took her off the streets and gave her a respectable life, she had planned to ruin the lives of the people who ruined hers.

She'd been only eight when she was cast into the streets after the war that ripped her whole way of living apart. She remembered none of what had happened before the war or after, except when she had been found. She only remembered bits and pieces.

Landing and taking human form, she flexed her gloved hands and stalked down the streets of the market, careful to stay in the shadows. Sneaking her way through the Nest, she shifted her eyes to a wolf's and scowled. Avians, serpiente and a falcon! "_Shouldn't even be together!" _she thought, pushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

The fire was dimming and it was difficult to maneuver around these people, but she got through to the far back of the Nest. It wasn't as crowded as it had been by the fire, and the woman could see her target quite easily now.

She reached into her boot and pulled out a small knife and she crept towards a sleeping figure, lifting the knife to give him a final, quick death. She shut her eyes suddenly, the knife poised over the victim's throat. She just couldn't do it…

The woman felt a strong hand grip her wrist. "Who are you?" A man whispered, dangerously close.

Candlelight was shining in her eyes and she blinked before she saw the man's amber eyes and blond hair that went just below his ears. Her eyes widened as a flashback played in her mind…

A young girl of eight ran from the grasp of the falcon-wolf, clutching a small knife in her hands. A boy came behind and knocked his opponent out, turning to her. "Take flight, get out of here!"

_The girl shook her head, vigorously "I can't! The arrows will get me!"_

_The boy sighed and urged her on, "Come on!" he yelled, running through the chaos of battle. He turned to see if his sister had followed and was met by the steely gray eyes of a pureblood wolf. The wolf held onto the girl's stained nightdress while she struggled to be free of his grip._

"_Let her go, Akoto!" _

_Akoto grinned and threw the girl at the boy, making them stumble backwards. Taking a bow and arrow from his back, Akoto shot the arrow at their mother, the arrow finding its mark. The boy lunged at his half-brother in a rage but Akoto only pushed him back into the dirt._

"_Well, well, well, it seems as if I've won the war this time, Acelan…"_

Acelan frowned, "Who are you?" he asked again.

The woman swallowed and dropped the knife from numb fingers, collapsing in sobs against Acelan's chest. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry…"

Acelan helped the woman to a bench in the back of the Nest, "Calm down, calm down…first of all, who are you and why did you try and kill me?"

The woman bowed her head, and sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I was sent by a prophetess to kill you…Ramla Copelass."

Acelan nodded, understanding. There was something familiar about those gray-blue eyes, yet he couldn't quite place it. And there was something in the way she looked at him with that soft smile: Come to think of it, his mother used to smile like that…

Suddenly the realization hit him like a blow to the chest as the woman looked up, "I thought you'd recognize at least my face, even after all this time…" she whispered. "It's me, brother. Iris…"

Acelan could only stand in shock as she stood and embraced him tightly, more tears filling her eyes. He laid a hand on her head, stroking it, "Hush, Iris. It's alright…you're safe now, sister…you're safe now."


	18. Chapter 18: Trying to Explain

**Chapter 18**

**Iris' POV**

The next morning, I took comfort in Acelan's presence. It has been so long since I had seen him and to see him now, alive and happy was a shock. I was also surprised to learn that he now lived here in the Nest and was a dancer. I also met Mara, a half-raven half-falcon and Karma, the tri-blood princess of the Pantheran and the Lupine. They were hospitable but I could feel the heartbeat of _Ecl_ in them, as if they had a second heart. The thought makes me shiver as I think back to my own experiences with _Ecl._

The strangest thing was though, that Acelan had not felt any remorse at leaving me there in the Howlkin lands to fend for myself. The falcon wolves had hunted me down but I managed to escape somehow. I was beginning to remember what had happened now.

And with a sickening feeling in my gut I also remembered Ramla's instructions:

_The woman sat down in her tent, stormy-blue eyes staring right into Iris's. "My followers have trained you well and now you must put that training to a test…" Ramla smiled a small smile, "Go to Wyvern's Court and into the Nest. Find the man with amber eyes and take this knife," the woman then pulled out a small knife and passed it to the girl, and she took it in shaking hands, "And kill him."_

_Iris nodded, "I shall, mistress."_

"_Good…" Ramla nodded in approval, "When you're done, Iris—now listen to me girl—when you're done, come back to me with his heart..."_

_The girl paled, and swayed slightly as she stood. She bowed her head, "Yes, Ramla."_

_The prophetess smiled sweetly, "That's a good girl…Now scat!"_

I think I must've gone pale because Acelan took my elbow, "You look sick." He whispered. His amber eyes, so like mother's, were concerned.

I shook my head, "I think I'll just sit down…"

My brother nodded, but gripped my wrist, "What happened?" he murmured, "What happened after I left? Is that what's troubling you?"

I shook my head in denial and closed my eyes, "No, Acelan…" his name felt strange on my lips and I sighed. "It's just that…" I pulled him aside, "Remember last night when I told you about Ramla Copelass?"

He nodded, "I do, but—"

I cut him off, "She said she wanted me to kill you and bring your heart back…I have no idea why but…"

Acelan looked at me with confused eyes, "So she's trained you to kill? All these years?"

I shook my head, "No! It's not like that! It's just…"

Acelan sighed and walked away, not allowing me to explain. I didn't bother to go after him because I knew he would only shut me out.


	19. Chapter 19: Painting

**Chapter 19**

Mara looked down at the blank sheet of paper in her hand. On the floor around her lay booklets of paper, paints and brushes, covered in a thin layer of dust. She hadn't used these paints in--years? Not since her fifteenth birthday, two years ago.

Heaving a sigh, Mara picked up the paintbrush, it's weight familiar in her hand, and open a small container of the blue paint. She hesitated before finally dipping her brush and spreading it over the paper in a thin line. She watched the dancers on the dais, Acelan and Karma among them. The mongrel, Mara admitted with a nonchalent shrug, was certainly talented. She and Acelan made a good pair on the dais as they moved and spun, thier mind's concenting on the many steps, the music slow and passionate.

Wetting the brush and dipping it again, Mara continued, looking back at the dancer's and back at the paper to add to her painting. While she added finer detail, Iris watched from over her shoulder, purely fascinated. "I didn't know you painted." Iris whispered.

The falcon-raven blinked, "I don't"

Iris looked at Mara puzzled, "But you are now."

Mara smirked, "Only after a year of neglecting the hobby."

Iris laughed lightly, "You are confusing, sometimes, Mara." Iris looked at the paper, "I like it--the painting, I mean. What is it?"

The falcon-raven dabbed at her brush with a cloth and placed it back in it's case, with a glance at Iris. "It's none of your buisiness, is what it is." she replied.

Iris crossed her arms, and stepped in front of Mara. "It's just a painting. Could I see it?"

Mara shook her head and shouldered past Iris. Deep in shadow, Mara retreated to the back of the Nest, to a room she had often escaped to, to think. Slumped against the wall, the candlelight dancing in the mirror across from her, Mara bowed her head and gazed down at the painting, her blue-violet eyes darkening in fury. Hands shaking she felt the force of _Ecl_ tugging at her, and the coldness of the ice seemed so safe, bekoning to her in soft, sweet whispers.

She resisted and dropped the painting so it drifted to the floor, the ugly truth staring her in the face. Mara stared down at the painting and felt unbidden tears fill her eyes. They had been through almost everything together: The mockery, dancing, the shock of falling to _Ecl_, when she had painted strange pictures of emotion, storms...It was too much to see him like she did. Broken, lost...

"I can't let this happen..." the woman murmured, burying her head in her hands, "It can't happen..."

Pulled from a shocked stupor by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his familiar amber eyes and bowed her head again. She knew her painting was not of emotion but of a future event. An event she stubbornly refused--prayed wouldn't happen.

"Come on. Karma and I have something to show you, you might like it." Acelan smiled and Mara felt her heart clench beneath her breast. He must've seen her tears because the look of concern he gave her suddenly made Mara back away into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Acelan...just..."

"Just what?" he encouraged.

"Just...I was thinking about teaching your sister." She lied. She had had never need lie to him before, but this time it was for his protection--and Karma's.

Acelan chuckled, "That's fine." There was a note of bitterness--sadness in his voice, "She really has changed."

"How?" Mara asked.

Acelan shrugged, "Well, she's just so...I don't know...seems so normal." "She tried to kill me, Mara!"

Mara placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat strong beneath his chest, "She forgave you, you remember?"

Acelan nodded, "That's true."

Mara chuckled, "Come on, I thought you had something to show me?"

Acelan led Mara to the dais, where Karma sat, crosslegged. She leapt up once she saw them and climbed down the stairs of the dais, meeting them. Seeing the dais, Mara closed her eyes feeling slightly nausous. The image of the forgotten painting haunted Mara as she settled herself in the cusions and watched as the two positioned themselves and music struck up. She raised her eyebrows as Karma danced, a blur of color amongst soft candlelight. _"Well, she's certainly practiced with Acelan's help."_ Mara thought.

The falcon-raven saw the painting, still and haunting, as Acelan and Karma finished dancing. She saw, upon a blackened dais, Acelan on his knees, cradling a limp Karma to his chest. The blackness reached up to the pair and Mara realized with horror at what she had drawn only moments before: Acelan was succumbing to, drowning, in what he had pulled her out of so many times. But he wasn't saving Karma from falling, no, he was falling...

Forever to _Ecl_.

**A/N: The update came faster then I expected! lol!**

**- Notebook  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Child's Play

**Chapter 20**

The prophetess paced around her camp, a goblet of wine held tightly in her hand. "Where is she?" she whispered to the crackling fire, "She was sent three days ago, and yet _still_ cannot return when ordered?"

Angrily she threw the goblet into the flame and watched as the flames roared up like orange jaws devouring the darkness. In the flames, she saw the melted glass, white and running along the logs in a clear stream. Ramla sighed heavily and slumped down into the snow, the black of her robes folding out around her. "The night is young and the Court is sound asleep…" She rubbed her hands together and a grin slid over placid features. Tonight would be interesting to begin a little child's play.

000

Mara gave a falcon's shriek of joy and let the cool night air carry her. Glistening black wings tipped with indigo spread out across the sky and pumped her forward, towards the ocean. Landing and taking human form, she stumbled and fell into the sand. Heaving a sigh, she turned to her back and marveled the bright stars that spread out before her. She sat up, and felt the breeze tease her curls and smiled faintly.

Standing, she began to dance. Twisting and turning, staring up at the sky, she felt the sand cool on her bare feet and felt herself turn towards the soft, lapping waves. The sea, black against an even blacker sky, she was reminded of _Ecl_. And as she stepped and turned into the waves, the foam reaching up to kiss her face, the silk skirt of her dancing attire flowing around her like liquid sapphire, she felt a great sense of abandon swell in her chest, as if she could dance forever in this sea.

A falcon's screech made her stumble and fall into the waves with a cry, a wave dragging her under. Gasping and sputtering, she dragged herself out of the water and looked wildly around for the source of the sound and heard fading wing beats heading towards the Court. It seemed as if there were more then one.

Shifting into her Demi-form, she followed them, desperate to know who they were and what they wanted. Her eyes darkened in confusion and anger and she remembered her mother's words, as they played over and over in her mind, only forcing her to fly faster.

_"How do you just pretend that you're normal? How can you ignore that fact that the falcons might come someday to kill you because you're mixed-blood?"_

Mara landed near the Nest but saw no trace of the falcons. She did however feel the presence of _Ecl_, humming softly in the air. As she crept inside, she saw the fair heir of Ahnmik's throne, Arceli, surrounded by a few of her gaurds. The dancers had frozen in fear and stood well away from her as she walked around, eyeing the Nest with distate. Mara scowled and crept in the shadows towards a group of the dancers.

Arceli walked with an air of deadly grace as she reached out and, with her magic, pulled Daela and Karma from the crowds. The falcon frowned, "This is abnormal," she murmured, "Two mixed-blood heirs..." her eyes darted among the crowds and Mara saw Acelan step up.

"Take your leave," the half-pheonix whispered, his voice whisper-soft.

Arceli chuckled and stepped up to meet the man's gaze. "It isn't that simple, mongrel. You see, I was told that, if I found any mixed-bloods, they were to be killed."

Iris frowned, "From whom were your instructions from?"

Arceli turned her ice-blue gaze to the girl, "That is none of your concern, girl."

Karma felt her second-cousin shaking beside her and she saw the falcon heir come toward her, Daela whimpered and Karma put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. Arceli smiled sweetly and Mara gasped as, from beneath her robes, the glint of a knife shone in her eyes. Blinking, Mara quickly stepped in front of Iris as she tried to reach her brother.

The falcon lunged, the knife poised to kill, but gasped as the knife met the steel of another. Seething, Acelan stepped in front of Karma and Daela, meeting the falcon's gaze. Arceli cooly put the knife down as if in surrender and Acelan relaxed, putting his own blade in its sheath.

Iris ran to her brother, just as Arceli raised it again and lunged a falcon's cry escaping her throat. Daela panicked and ran from the crazed falcon, Karma tried to follow but stumbled and fell feeling a body crush her to the cushions. She gagged at the sharp tang of blood and felt bile rise in her throat.

Karma heard Acelan. The clang of knives and then Arceli's voice fading and finally the sound of wingbeats...The weight of the body was lifted but the smell of blood still there...Mara's voice, telling her not to sleep...

Blackness.


	21. Chapter 21: Rightful Heirs

Chapter 21 

Groggy, Karma opened her eyes and saw she was—once again—in the room with the beds. Sitting up, she saw the early morning sun stream through the window. She was surprised to see Iris sleeping in another bed, her shoulder wrapped in thick, white bandages. Acelan was sitting beside her, holding her hand. "She alright?" Karma asked.

Acelan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, facing her. "She's sleeping now. Sheila, Nahun's mother, said she'd live…"

Karma understood now. Iris had been the victim of Arceli's attack. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "for not doing anything to stop her."

Acelan nodded, "Can you walk?"

Karma shrugged, "I think so." With Acelan's help, Karma made it to the fireside and he left her with Mara while he when to check on his sister. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Iris?"

Iris closed her eyes from the glare of the window and stared down at the bedding. "Don't you miss home?" she asked.

Taken aback, Acelan sighed, "I can't remember anymore…only bits and pieces is all."

Iris turned to him, her gray-blue eyes mournful, "Gentle rolling hills of snow, towering gray mountains and a large castle made from the mountain itself. It was a carefree and innocent land, Acelan…" Silent tears fell down her face and her brother turned away.

"Torn apart by war…" he whispered.

Iris took his hand, "We need to go back…"

Acelan looked at her surprised, "What?"

"We need to return. You can challenge Akoto and take the throne!" The woman's face glowed with hope and Acelan shook his head, "We can't, you know the Howlkin will never accept me as their King."

Iris furrowed her brow, "So you're going to abandon it then? Run away like you did all those years ago? Betray your people and the throne?"

"No! I was going to return…someday." Acelan knew she was speaking of his escape and of his promise to come back when it was safer. "Just…now that…now that a child-killer's on the loose and with the falcons…"

Iris scowled. "Stop. Just stop…what is this about?"

Acelan sighed heavily, "I can't leave the Nest…I can't just abandon the home I've had for seven years…I can't leave Mara or Karma."

Iris swore under her breath, "Karma and Mara have their own lives to live!" Tears welled up in her eyes, "and so do you and I. We are the prince and princess of the Howlkin."

Acelan bowed his head, "Maybe I wasn't made to be a king, maybe I don't want to live that life…"

Iris stood from the bed and, shouting now, said, "You are! Don't deny it!" "Gods Acelan stop hiding, stop running, from the world!" Iris continued voice reduced to a choked sob. "When will you learn to grow up…Look around you, Acelan, this wasn't the life our parents wanted for us…" She gestured around the Nest, "_this_ isn't what they _died_ for!"

Acelan opened his mouth to speak but his sister cut him off, her tone an angry whisper, "No. Don't. I've had enough…" The woman shouldered her way past him and outside the Nest to the soft dawn light.


	22. Chapter 22: Leaving the Nest?

**Chapter 22**

Tucking a strand of coal-black hair behind her ear, Cadence Lakeyi Cobriana lay sprawled on a stone bench in the gardens, lazily watched the soft dawn light dance upon the flowers, a pen and notebook in hand. The plain brown notebook was filled with notes and sketches, a simple art for a princess, some said. Cadence just ignored them. She didn't even _want_ to be a princess; she wished to become a storyteller, traveling the world and trying to influence the world through stories.

She was sixteen and expected to be proper, the typical image for a princess, but she was free from that around her sister. Six year-old Kamala, born when Cadence was ten years old, was a lot like their father in a lot of ways. She had Salem's garnet eyes and the same black hair but Rosalind's smile. Cadence, however, had her father's hair, pragmatic way of thought, and a love for dance. Her eyes and slim build came from her python grandmother.

Closing her sapphire-blue eyes, Cadence and closed the notebook softly, bathing in the sunlight. Opening her eyes suddenly, she saw another coming her way. Thinking it was her mother, she shoved the notebook and pen into a small bag and sat up, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Through her lashes, the princess breathed a sigh of relief: It wasn't her mother but just a dancer from the Nest, or at least the woman's clothes told her that much.

0o0

Iris walked through the gardens and, not watching where she was going, bumped into Cadence. Wincing as her healing shoulder stung, she met the girl's eyes with an icy stare, "Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

The princess backed away a step and her eyes came upon the bandage around her shoulder. "You should get that looked at." She whispered.

"I already did." Iris growled, "My brother—the traitor that he is--helped me."

Cadence frowned, "Here." She took Iris' good arm and began to lead her to the Court, but Iris ripped herself from her grip, "I can walk myself!" she grumbled.

The princess shrugged and picked up her bag, "Fine, then." But Iris knew she would purposely follow behind.

0o0

_**Acelan's POV**_

I saw Naosis frown as I shoved clothing and supplies in a sack, a strange, heavy weight growing in my chest. "Are you crazy enough to this?" he asked me.

Ironically, yes I am.

Nahun leaned against the door, "I think he's telling the truth, Naosis," the jaguar-boa sighed, "but do you think Karma will accept?"

I turned back to the wardrobe and picked up my sheathed knife, strapping it to my belt. "I was thinking she would come to live in the lands someday…"

Naosis raised a questioning brow, "Do you think she's going to leave her own people?"

I sighed, feeling the weight in my chest increase. "You have a point. But perhaps she'll combine the tribes..."

After telling me to meet them in the courtyard, Nahun and Naosis grabbed their own sacks and hurried outside, closing the door behind them. As I opened the door, I immediately knew why I felt that weight in my chest, as it seemed to impale me: I didn't wish to leave Mara, or Karma, leave _anything_, for change.

Mara stood in the doorway and I felt rather then saw her body go rigid. "What were you three planning? Is this about the Howlkin?" the half-falcon asked, the look of utter confusion on her face making me want to turn back.

I sighed, "Don't tell Karma will you?" I went to walk past her but Mara frowned and took my arm, stopping me.

"Have you gone mad? Of course I'll tell her, you dolt!" she hissed, "What's your excuse?" I knew she was trying to keep her temper at bay but I suspected tears as well. I bowed my head, ashamed, but Mara forced me to look her in the eye, "Tell me." She pleaded.

I sighed, "I have to reclaim the Howlkin throne and take it myself. It's in my destiny, as Iris plainly tried to clarify."

Mara laughed mockingly, "What about your own _Ahnleh?"_

I looked at her, baffled, "I just told you my—" Mara put a hand to my lips, "your own _Karma_?"

She had hit me hard and I turned away, "I can't…please just…" I didn't know what to say.

She did that smirk that told me her mind was made up. "We'll go with you, then."

I put up my hands, "Oh no you won't. I'm going on my own; I can't risk your lives just for me."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Me and you've been through worse. Remember that storm?"

I reluctantly nodded, and Mara's features softened, "How do you think Karma would feel if I told her you left, and gave no explanation _why_?"

I sighed again, as Mara put my face between her hands and looked me in the eye again. "She'd fall, Acelan…the Lupine and the Pantheran would be a mess and all Fate intended would be misled…"

She gave me such a horrific image, that I closed my eyes, feeling torn. I felt a sudden numbness overcome me and the barrier between _Ecl_ and my magic collapsed. The ice of _Ecl_ grew to engulf my vision and I let myself fall, stumbling blindly, through the barest strokes of darkness.

A soft pull of Mara's magic pulled me out and I opened my eyes and looked at her, pleading her to let me go. Just for a while, so I could think…

She shook her head, "I can't let you."

I nodded, "Pack up then. We'll meet you in the courtyard."

Mara nodded and, before disappearing into the room I had left, stopped me. "I think she's looking for you."

I smiled softly and walked through the Nest, seeing Karma talking with her father and the queen.

As I drew closer, I frowned and hid behind a slab of wall, listening.

"…But Father, I can't leave!" Karma sounded worried.

The queen spoke next, "You know it's not safe here, Karma, with the killer roaming around."

"Then I will take refuge someplace else." That was Karma again, her voice whisper-soft.

I heard her father speak up next, "You're coming home, Chu'si and I have already spoken about this and—"

Then I heard Karma speak of the Nest. "I can't leave this place, father. You know how much I love to dance…" There was a pause and when she spoke again, she faltered on her words, "And…I-I can't leave Mara or him…"

I heard her father's voice soften, "Who Karma?"

"Acelan."

"As I told you before, he's _playing_ with your _heart_." I was surprised to hear Karma emit a choked sob.

"No da…he and Mara have been so helpful to me, they're my friends as are Nahun and Naosis. Acelan loves me for who I am, a _tri-blood,_ not because he wishes to toy with my emotion!" "And Mara's helped me with binding my magic, to befriend the darkness!"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. Karma had spat out the word tri-blood as if it were a disease. And she did have a point. Karma, Mara, myself, Nahun and Naosis were all proof that pureblood shifters should not mix.

In this world, we all know that tri-bloods and half-blood shifters are considered deformed.

And, as we've all learned: Deformity is a curse.

I know this will be hard for her to do, to leave, but maybe once she knows that Mara and Naosis and Nahun are coming, perhaps she'll join us. It'd be nice having her around.


	23. Chapter 23: A Game of Tag

**Chapter 23**

In the courtyard, Nahunaga, Naosis, Karma, Mara and Acelan decided on leaving after the Court was asleep. That way, no one could stop them or see them leave. Agreeing o meet at the same place that night, they went their separate ways, Karma following Nahun and Naosis back to the Court and Mara and Acelan to the Nest.

* * *

**_That night…_**

Karma had packed a bag of her things and successfully snuck food into her sack, hiding the sack in her wardrobe. Nyesh had questioned her about all the secrecy, but she refused to answer, saying she was packing up for the trip home. It was a lie of course, but what else was she supposed to come up with?

Now, with the stars promise of light, she shifted into her pure cobra form and slid down from the balcony, her eyes searching for any sign of life. Reaching the ground, she shifted next into her panther form, keeping to the shadows as she moved stealthily to the courtyard. The other four were already there.

"Where've you been?" Naosis asked, "We waited for you."

Karma shook her head, "I got out didn't I?"

Iris came behind her brother and smiled, "I can't travel far, with my shoulder like this but I'll still keep up in human form."

Karma nodded and shifted into her black wolf form with silver streaks. Mara in her falcon-raven form, Naosis in his raven-crow and Nahun in his jaguar-boa, Acelan was the last to shift, keeping his human form but his huge, golden wings sprouting from his back.

The birds took to the sky and the others followed on foot, through the market and past to the large forest. Often, they had to stop and let Iris rest, for she couldn't travel far in human form.

In the thickest part of the wood, they set camp for the night and while Mara and Naosis kept watch, Acelan brought Karma to a clearing. It was softly lit with moonlight and the stars twinkled in their innocence.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Karma looked at Acelan, who sat by the lake, apparently deep in thought. She went to sit behind him, boots making no noise as she walked. "Acelan?"

He looked at her, an awkward look in his eyes as he stared at her, "I don't really know why," He laughed and stood, "maybe for _this_!" With that, he playfully picked her up and jumped into the lake. The water was frigid cold she wasn't used to the feeling as the murky water embraced and overwhelmed her like a blanket of ice. Karma felt her lungs burn for air, but she couldn't tell surface from bottom, the water was that dark. Karma struggled to swim upward, and finally broke the surface coughing and sputtering.

"Why'd you do that." She laughed.

Acelan surfaced beside her, "For fun."

Karma rolled her eyes and pushed him back under. A few moments passed and Karma realized he hadn't come up for air. "Acelan…Acelan!" Panic rose in her chest and suddenly she felt an arm around her waist, and gasped as it pulled her under. Opening her eyes, she felt the water's sting and felt Acelan's familiar touch upon her forearm. She gripped his arm and together they burst from the water. Turning to him, she splashed him in the face. Startled, he splashed her back and laughed as she squealed.

"That's cold!" she cried, diving under the surface and bobbing up again. Acelan caught up with her and she grinned as he smirked and tapped her shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You're it."

Karma's eyebrows rose, "Oh, I'm it am I?" she whispered. Slowly a grin slid over her face as she laughed and began swimming toward Acelan, frowning as he kept out of her reach. "I'll get you, you just wait!" she called, panting. They continued on like this for at least another hour before both of them dragged themselves from the water and lay on the bank, shivering.

"Well," Acelan whispered, lying on his back. "That was fun."

Karma laughed softly and pointed at the sky. "Look at the stars…"

Acelan chuckled and sighed, "You think the Star-dancer will bless us a safe voyage?"

Karma laughed, "I know she will and my mother always says—said— that the Star-dancer is the one chosen by the Lupine goddess Ylva…her mate, Helaku, is also the wolf god of travelers."

Acelan nodded, absently. "My mother always told me to keep my pride, to not be a coward. I think, when Iris was trying to explain to me the importance of going back, she was also calling me weak."

Karma took his hand, "You are sensitive and she isn't. It makes sense that she said that…she didn't know the life you lived was just as hard as hers."

The half-phoenix stood, "We should head back."

Karma smiled and got up, agreeing. While they were walking, Karma saw the tents in the distance and grinned as she tapped Acelan's shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You're it." She whispered.

Acelan just shook his head and laughed.


	24. Chapter 24: Answers

Chapter 24

Nyesh stared around Karma's room. The bed wasn't made and the balcony doors closed. There were no signs of a struggle, though also any sign of a kidnapping. It looked as if Karma had left willingly.

On the balcony, Nyesh stared down and shivered as a memory played in his mind…

_The panther had a tight hold on the thief's shirt, holding held a knife to Ralon's throat. "Don't you dare touch her, traitor," he growled. "Leave now, or I'll slit your throat!"_

_Ralon's eyes danced in mockery, "Really, boy?" "Do you really have the guts to kill a man, much less your father's partner?"_

"_You have no part in_ Sheeva Intre_!" Nyesh replied, "You betrayed them."_

_The boa constrictor looked at his_ Mana_'s son with mock-hurt. "Did I now?" The thief then gripped Nyesh's shoulders, pinning them to his sides, and both fought to escape the other. Suddenly, as Ralon held Nyesh over the edge of the balcony, Nyesh somehow shifted into his panther form and, as Ralon dropped Nyesh over the edge, the boy dragged his enemy with him._

That was what had caused this limp and he knew he would never forget who caused it. Ralon Copelass. The late uncle of the prophetess, Ramla. She was the one at Karma's birth and the one who had told Rose of Karma's fate…

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to the doorway to see Ramla standing there eyes strangely soft in a face so cold. "You were told that she would escape the boundaries given to her, Alpha. She has escaped once more and still you persist on?" Her voice was mocking, "Why don't you just give up?"

Nyesh bowed his head, "Why would I?"

Ramla scoffed, "You are a vain man and a man refusing to admit when to give up. Vanity and refusal get you nowhere." The prophetess walked through the room, inspecting it with a critical eye, "Sometimes, Nyesh Halthor, all you need to do is look and the answer will be right under your nose…" The woman pulled a book from a stack on a desk and turned it around as if examining it. She absently flipped through the pages and ran her thin finger along the neat script. "Listen to this …"

Pausing for a moment, she began reading aloud.

_I have nowhere else to turn, I suppose. Mother is gone and father is too wrapped up in the child-killer investigation to notice. At least in the Nest I have a place to dance, to find refuge. Mara and Acelan, Naosis, Nahun and I have become good friends and, often, I wish I could stay here forever. Acelan has been speaking of his past, of a tribe far to the north, called the Howlkin. He said he once was their prince, the heir, but since the war, has forgotten his duty. I wish it were that simple to forget mine. Unfortunately, the duty to my people screams in my ear, everyday demanding so much from me and sometimes more then I can give._

_My job is to keep the relationship between the Lupine and Wyvern's Court strong and I can do that with no problem, but it is also the bitter knowledge of the Court's hate for half-bloods and tri-bloods, to know that, someday, my own people will rebel and take away all I know to be true and all I love. I never wish another war, another thousand people killed for my sake. It isn't what anyone wants. And for me to make it happen again once I am crowned would be pure shame. So many days have passed since my first brush with _Ecl _and sometimes I wish to return…but I don't. I resist because I am afraid of madness, of the darkness that will take over. But sometimes, I am so afraid, or so overwhelmed, that I welcome the numbness and the dark. It's almost comforting, but I know the fear is, and will, still be present._

_Perhaps Acelan and the other four of us could live in the Howlkin lands someday, forget that we are hated, that we are scorned for something we couldn't control. Perhaps life will be better soon, better if we leave…_

Ramla looked up at Nyesh who looked frozen in shock. He had heard of the Howlkin wolves and of their new king, Akoto. He knew the Howlkin had become vicious, and some feral, after Akoto took the throne and the war that had devastated their land and tribe for the few years after.

Karma, his only daughter and only heir to the Lupine and Pantheran thrones, and her friends from the Nest were walking right into a trap. Nyesh shivered at the thought and turned to Ramla, "What should I do?" he whispered.

Ramla smirked, "This time I've got your answers, Alpha…" "Gather _Sheeva Intre_, and go out and find them before it's too late."


	25. Chapter 25: Takhi of the Howlkin

Chapter 25 

Takhi, Queen of the Howlkin, stared down at the kingdom, her eyes glassy. The soft dawn light illuminated the bruising on her shoulders, and she pulled her robe up and shied into the darkness. The room was gloomy, devoid of any light, save for the dawn.

"Takhi." Takhi turned to face the gaze of her mate. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Come here." The cold command came in a whisper-soft voice and Takhi closed her eyes as she bowed her head, hiding her face and did as she was told. Akoto smiled and brought his hand up to brush her cheek, his touch cold on her warm face, "Takhi, Takhi, Takhi…" His voice was soft, teasing, as he spoke, "when will you learn?"

Her reply came in a rasp, "Learn what Akoto?"

Akoto chuckled, "To not sneak out and play games with me, I'm not stupid enough to not understand anything of what you do outside this palace."

Takhi stayed silent and reserved. Her mind screamed for her to run, to hide, and to do anything to escape! But he knew too much, he knew of the man she really loved, of the child she carried. The child not his own…

And as he beat her, new cuts forming next to old, she was ashamed that she didn't fight back, and shivered cowering in the corner of a prison cell, as her body was exposed to the arctic air. She needed to escape.

But how?


	26. Chapter 26: Whispers of Ecl

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: The song used is: _Whisper_ by Evanescence.  
This chapter is probably one of my faves because I love the way I described Iris' thoughts! **

**- Notebook

* * *

**

Nyesh looked to Sheila and the rest of _Sheeva Intre_ and felt a stab of deep remorse. Senka and Sheila, Yrel and Branwyn knew their children were going to walk right into a war. And with a sickened heart, Nyesh knew Karma would most likely be their target.

Like shadows, they slunk into the wood, searching.

* * *

Karma was packing their food while Nahun and Naosis did the tents and Mara the rest of their supplies. Iris was clearing the dishes, when she looked up and tensed. "What is it?" Karma asked, going to her side. 

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and Iris felt like knives were driven into her sides as her breathing subsided to a desperate wheezing. Karma went to help her to a bedroll but Iris shook her head and replied, "Don't…she'll take you too…"

"Who Iris? Who will take me?" Karma felt a surge of panic overtake her as Acelan ran to her side, sinking to his knees as she fell, limp. "It's _Ecl_." He whispered, "But someone is working magic…" Acelan touched Iris's forehead and drew back, startled. "She shouldn't burn like this," he murmured, "Her skin should be cold."

**Catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere**

Suddenly Iris writhed and cried out, clinging to her brother, like a frightened child as he plunged into _Ecl_. Mara yanked Karma back as she went to follow them. "You can't," The falcon-raven told her, "You'll fall to _Ecl_ too fast." The woman explained.

Karma slackened in Mara's grip and watched, helpless as Acelan's body swayed back and forth, eyes closed.

* * *

**_Iris's POV_ **

_Have you ever wished to take back what you said or did? Has anything ever been simple for us mortals that walk the world, searching for questions unrequited? No. Nothing ever has and will be. Someone will always end up getting hurt, or forever scarred by the actions you carried out._

**No one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**

_This kingdom, our kingdom, once was abounding with life, thriving with a love for peace. Gentle rolling hills of snow and great, towering mountains grace this land with the legends that walk beneath the soil. The huge stone castle is all that remains as the emblem that it once represented. Now it is a land torn, ripped apart by war. Winter's Heart it was called, and it truly lived up to its name, being in the middle of the snows. Temples and shrines made up most of the grounds but a small city also was built. _

_I remember walking the halls, and seeing maids scurry off with their rags and children run off calling to each other, laughing. Nobles and traveling merchants came to Winter's Heart to trade goods or to seal alliances. Truly, I loved the simplistic beauty of the temples and of the city, of the people. _

_But alas, it was over in an instant: Ashes scatter, play, through the wind and broken buildings, scarred by flame and blood, are empty of life, of any sense of harmony except for the slaves. Only teeming with silence, cold and eerie, as it echoes across the broken land, blending with the cries of our grieving people. It is only now that I realize that Winter's Heart was fated to dull and finally fade into silence, I should have known that this magnificent kingdom couldn't last, that the beauty would soon fade into shadow._

**Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
**

_It is the gods of the land I curse now and the and their stupidity and pride. They caused this to happen, they caused their prince and princess to flee, without any thought of the consequence, of the sorrow it would later bring. Well, they cannot redo, rethink, or reconsider now, for Fate has claimed their choice. We are frail beings, living in an unstable world of balance, of options and costs, and if that balance is upset, it could mean the end of us all._

**Though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die**

_Now, I stumble blindly, through the ice, sinking into the water, bound by icy chains. I cry out, in fright, in pain, in hope of someone finding me. But the cries disappear in bubbles of wasted air._

**I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
**

_I reach out to shards of ruptured white light and still the chains drag me down so I scream for deliverance, for_ Ecl _to let me go._

**Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
**

**Though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
**

_I see her. Her face, composed and cold, stares at me with no love, no hint of praise and I am forced to meet her eyes as she frowns and reaches out to brush my cheek with her fingertips, her touch sending shivers of fear down my spine. Tears spill mercilessly down my face as I try ever so hard to back away, to run from her distant gaze but her magic takes hold and overwhelms me like a blanket of ice._

_She taught me to be cold, to kill without love, but after seeing Acelan, I have seen the truth of her ways. Ramla is a twisted woman; both savior and demon, teacher and murderer. She has brought those considered angels, saints and saviors, to their knees. _

**Fallen angels at my feet **

_She whispers promises in my ear, futile words laced with false praise, and she whispers threats, spiteful words that are like drops of acid rain upon my lips. Chanting, she brings me dreams of darkness, visions of death, of hate and betrayal.  
_

**Whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear **

_I took her hand and found it to burn like fire, like ice, and I scream, the air escaping my lungs in a rush of pain, of sorrow, and I feel my body becoming numb, immobilized and tricked by her false words and by her magic._

**She beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin?  
**

_I hear Acelan's cry, fall through my dazed state, and I look up to see that his amber eyes are blank with battling emotions. "Iris?" he says, his voice warm._

_I smile at him, calm, but not welcoming, "What are you doing here, brother? Come to join me?"_

_He shakes his head._

_I laugh, a high, screeching laugh that I don't recognize, "Simple-minded you are. Always looking out for me aren't you?"_

_Acelan gripped my wrist and the pull of his magic is too strong that I willingly fall limp in his grasp, the lull of Ramla's magic no longer possessing me. _

**Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end…

* * *

**

Instead, I feel the warm embrace of my brother as he brings me from _Ecl_. I fall into his arms, sobbing and I feel him hold me close, mindful of my shoulder.

I had been possessed in _Ecl_…

Could Ramla do the same in the _Now_? Use me as a vessel for her murderous deeds?


	27. Chapter 27: Weeping and Smiling Eyes

Chapter 27

Chu'si regarded her daughter with kind eyes as Neelan placed a hand over her own, "Don't worry." He whispered as he watched Chu'si place her hand on the bulge of her stomach. Chu'si was now almost due in her pregnancy, near the end of the ninth month, and Neelan worried about her and the child she carried constantly, with the child-killer so near. He had seen Nyesh and _Sheeva Intre_ go off personally, wishing them luck in finding Karma.

As the queen propped her feet up she groaned and leaned back in the pillows, Neelan took one of her swollen ankles in his hands and worked the muscles, seeing Chu'si's face relax. Opening closed eyes, she leaned over and brushed her fingertips over his hand, in an attempt to take his hand. "Neelan…?" she murmured. He turned to her as she continued, "you're a good man, a good king to our people and I know Daela will become a good queen after us."

Her mate's eyes sparkled and Chu'si let him rest his palm against her stomach as the child kicked. "Lively one isn't he?" the queen mumbled, as her husband laughed, "Just like his mother."

Chu'si smiled a sad smile, "I just wish Rose were here…" In all her forty-one years, twelve of those years raising her daughter and kingdom, Chu'si had not felt her heart hurt as much as it did when her father was murdered.

The queen remembered when she was seventeen, prideful and foolish, when she had fallen for Ralon and played the innocent bystander, tricking Nyesh, Rose, and the Court into Ralon's carefully planned traps. Now, almost twenty-four years later, Rose was dead and had been dead for almost two months. The Alphess of the Lupine, and her cousin, Rose had been the target of Ralon's intentions and Chu'si was still wearing black, still grieving for her.

And the reason for Karma's sudden disappearance was still unknown. Perhaps out of grief, and sick of the mockery, Karma had run off to some distant land to live for a while.

Chu'si knew she couldn't have been the reason for Rose's death, or Karma's disappearance…

But long ago, if she had stayed with Ralon, she might have done something that would have changed the course of Fate.

The queen shivered at the thought and shifted to let her mate hold her, one eye smiling at what was to come and the other weeping for the past.


	28. Chapter 28: Searching in Vain

**Chapter 28**

Four days had passed, and Nyesh still couldn't find his daughter. When they had started they had been only a day and half away from them and this process of stopping to set up camp and rest was steadily slowing them down. Sitting on the forest floor, his walking stick beside him, he looked into the fire, desperately trying to find any image, a hidden sign of where she might be.

The fire shadowed her leader's face and, for a minute, Branwyn almost mistook him for his father. What was he thinking right now? What was he feeling? She knew Nyesh was fiercely protective of Karma nowadays since Rose's death and would stop at nothing to have her safe. It was a mutual knowledge between parents that loss of a child was upsetting. Branwyn knew her own son, Naosis, was a strong lad, but vulnerable all the same. But the pain of potentially losing her son on battle or to some other horrid fate made her want to curse the gods, to Alasdair, and herself for not protecting him.

The raven made her way to Sheila and Senka's tent, where Sheila sat on the dirt floor, mixing herbs, murmuring an incantation for visions, and tossing the herbs in a small pot of boiling water. Soothed by the soft smell of light incense and chanting, Branwyn closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the gods to keep Karma, Nahun and Naosis safe, along with whomever they traveled with.

Yrel landed in human form and came to see her as she exited the tent. His yellow eyes were tired and his face was wan, deep lines creasing around his eyes and mouth as he embraced her, "Anything?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

The crow shook his head mutely and her face fell. Nyesh stood, leaning heavily on his walking stick, "Get some sleep, Yrel." He sighed, "We'll search tomorrow." The crow nodded, murmuring his thanks and let Branwyn help him to their own tent.

Running a hand through his hair, Nyesh looked around and to the fading sunlight to the west. _"Keep her safe, father...guide her well, Star-dancer."_ He thought, limping over to the fire to keep vigil.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose reached out to the surface of the water and suppressed a sob as the image only broke into ripples at her touch. She turned to her mother as the woman came forward, majestic in white silk. "You miss him, Rose?" Namid asked her.

The wolf-cobra bowed her head, "I wish I could help Nyesh, mother…who knows what kind of trouble Karma could get herself into!"

Namid kneeled next to her daughter and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Karma is as much a troublemaker as I was when I was her age, but this time, she has allies. The dancers traveling with her would sacrifice themselves before they would let a blade even _touch_ the Lupine and Pantheran's queen." Namid explained, "Your Karma is strong now, her resistance to _Ecl_ and to a greater force at work makes her strong."

Rose nodded, "But if it comes down to combat, she can hardly wield a sword!"

"Daggers are her chosen weapon, dear," The lines of age near Namid's mouth deepened as she smiled, "I remember you too, could hardly use a blade, but you did learn."

Rose sighed, "I know, I'm just worried…very worried." Rose leaned into her mother's embrace as Namid put an arm around her shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karma and the group had taken a shortcut that traveled past and around the mountains to the lands of the Howlkin. The area was littered with frozen lakes and various caves, and patches of bare tree and mud. They slept in a cave that night and Karma wrapped the blankets securely around herself as snow raged in a storm outside and flurries caked the ground in white. Naosis and Nahun and her slept wrapped in blankets, while Iris, Mara, and Acelan slept with their wings wrapped around their bodies. Lying awake, she watched as the snow howled outside and felt hot tears fall down her face. They reminded her much of singing wolves and of the Lupine.

The fire Nahun had built was reduced to embers and a chilly wind blew through the cave, forcing Karma to draw the blanket up to her chin. Sighing deeply she blinked and stubbornly rose from the cluster of bodies, sleep evading her…

_Abandoning the blanket, she left._

_The princess of the Lupine and the Pantheran blundered through the snow, blind and cold, until she came to a lake. The lake was frozen and covered in a thin layer of snow that was steadily rising. She kneeled next to the lake and bowed her head, huddling close to her body for warmth. Karma watched her breath as it disappeared into the storm in a cloud of smoke and, with a gloved hand, uncovered the ice so a mirror-like sheen was visible. Gazing down, she saw herself as a traveler, wrapped in various furs and heavy silks, black hair blowing wildly in the wind, pink-violet eyes downcast._

_Karma sighed and stood to go when a figure pounced upon her, driving her to the ground, a scream lost to the wind._

Acelan woke with a jolt and sat up, fully awake and panting. He couldn't get the dream, from his mind. The horrifically realistic dream had shaken him up quite a bit and he turned to Karma but paled when he saw the empty space where she should have been.

He rushed outside, but froze when he saw Karma dragged by two wolves and six more following. He recognized these wolves as the guards of the Howlkin and frowned, addressing the she-wolf in the lead, "Deadria, let her go!"

The she-wolf looked at him with deep-set, gray eyes and growled, eyeing the half-blood. "Acelan." She whispered, "The girl is wanted by your half-brother, our king, for trespassing!"

Acelan met Karma's eyes and she looked at him as if to say, _"Leave before you get captured."_

Acelan shook his head, "Then I am twice as guilty for bringing us here." He briefly saw Mara, Nahun and Naosis stand behind him, as Deadria's guards spread out.

Standing tall Deadria nodded, "Chain them." She snapped, "Akoto will be expecting these little traitors, particularly the phoenixes."

As they chained him, Acelan bowed his head. This was the only way to get inside, to claim the throne, as he should have years ago.


	29. Chapter 29: The Scorn of Brotherhood

Chapter 29

Chained, Acelan and the group walked along the cleared paths that led into the Howlkin lands. As they crested over the brow of a hill, memories flooded back to him. Walking next to him, Mara scowled, and watched as Deadria led them into the city. Large buildings made of ice and snow towered over them and Acelan was silent as memories replayed in his mind, tormenting him.

As they entered the city, he stared at the ground and watched, as the dirt roads seemed to move from beneath him. Murmurings rose up from the crowds, whisperings concerning him, Iris and the group. They spoke of his mother, of his disappearance and of his half-brother, Akoto. Acelan raised his head and walked past, feeling their leering eyes at his back. He paid no attention to the crowd, instead walked on, heads held high until they reached the main gates that led inside the Howlkin castle.

The she-wolf standing guard by the gates grinned at the cluster of half bloods, shifting into her human form. "It is good to see you back, Sergeant Deadria." She whispered.

The woman stepped up, nodding to the guard. "I brought trespassers, Vera—and the missing prince and princess."

Vera nodded, sighing heavily as she regarded Acelan and Iris with a critical eye. "Ah, these two. I cannot mistake that phoenix golden hair, and your strange eyes, Prince Acelan."

Hearing his long-abandoned title said aloud, made him sound more then he really considered himself to be. Acelan knew, to his friends, it was shocking news and for him it was an equally heavy burden to the one he already carried. Vera signaled to the two watchmen to open the gates and, as it creaked open, she prodded them along.

The Howlkin guards forced them along to the throne room where Akoto sat, a statue among statues, nothing disturbing his cold façade. "So…" he began, eyes gazing at his half-siblings and at the chains on their hands, nodding slightly, "Have a nice trip now, did we?"

Acelan scowled and shrugged off the guards that forced him to his knees, "Murderer." He spat, eyes burning with loathing.

Iris gasped as one guard took her wounded shoulder and dragged her up to her feet and up to Akoto, who stood, pale eyes dancing in mockery, as he laughed softly. "Innocent, _naïve_, little Iris." He said every word slowly and advanced toward her as she panted, shaking, and eyes wide with fear.

Acelan struggled fiercely in another guards hold as another guard took Iris' shoulder again, and twisted her arm to her back and Akoto drew a knife to cut a shallow line down her face, from her left temple to her chin. Iris screamed in agony and writhed to escape, to only make the pain worse. " Acelan!" she shrieked, "Please make them stop!" Tears poured down her cheek as Mara and the other three tried to go help, only to be held back. Acelan felt Mara as she tried ever so desperately to hang onto sanity and that only fueled his anger as he hurried for his sister only to be met by the smirking face of his brother. "If you want me to stop, then you could've just _asked"_ Akoto laughed.

"Let her go Akoto!" Acelan yelled lunging for Akoto. He was knocked off his feet by two approaching guards.

Akoto smiled a sickly-sweet smile and ordered Iris to be taken to the dungeons, to be locked up. Iris thrashed out and sobbed, her face horrorstruck. "Acelan!" she cried, as the Howlkin carried her away. Acelan and the group were taken to another set of dungeons and locked up.

Acelan huddled in a corner and wrapped his arms around to hug his knees and shivered in the cold air that came through the small window. He could hear Mara pacing and muttering in the cell on his left and Karma shuffling around in the cell on his right. Naosis and Nahun were in the cells across from him, staring around the prison.

He couldn't believe he had let Akoto do that to Iris! She was his little sister and he had a duty to protect her as her brother and he just let her be hurt and left her feeling scared again.

As hot tears filled his eyes and quiet sobs wracked his body, he felt as if his heart were being torn in two, the tears falling.

All he wanted was for things to become simple again, to be lost in the dance, to be home again…


	30. Chapter 30: For All Our Sakes

Chapter 30 

A/N: Just a reminder that Iris (15) is two years younger then Acelan (Who is the same age as Mara, 17) and Akoto is at least three years older then Acelan (20)

In her cell, Iris could hear the faint dripping of water and the moaning and crying of the crazed prisoners, echoing in the room. Feeling the cut on her cheek, she knew, without proper treatment it would leave a long scar. As she cradled her arm in her hand, she gasped and drew back as a spider scuttled across her fingertips, shivers crawled up her spine and goose bumps crawled up her arms as she felt a draft coming from the windows. She was trapped.

She remembered when she had been nine, only a year after the war, and put into a similar dungeon after Howlkin guards had found her stealing food. She had been foolish and hungry and young to steal but the memory of their torture was imprinted in her mind. Long white scars trailed down her back were the only remnants of the rawhide whip they had used.

A quiet moaning interrupted the princess' daze and she glanced over at the cell beside her. A young woman sat, sobbing for food. Iris immediately realized why: Beneath a dirtied, light robe her belly swelled.

Closing her eyes, Iris dragged herself over to her own supper, stale bread and water, and passed it to the woman, through the bars. With tears of gratitude falling down her face, the woman broke the bread and passed half of it to Iris, which she plainly refused, "Eat it. Your child needs it more then me." She whispered.

"Thank you." The woman's quiet voice reminded Iris of her mother and Iris smiled softly, "What's your name?" she asked.

Swallowing a mouthful of the bread, the young mother bowed her head, "Takhi."

Takhi. That name sounded familiar and Iris' eyes widened. Her childhood friend, two years her senior, was pregnant and somehow had gotten herself in this mess. "How far along are you now?" she gestured toward Takhi's stomach and the woman rubbed it absently, "Around the end of the seventh month."

Iris nodded, "Does your mate know you're here?"

Takhi bowed her head in shame and tears fell down her cheeks, "He's the one who put me here, your half-brother!" Takhi buried her head in her hands, "I was forced to marry him after Acelan left. He was a _horrible_ man, always drinking and beating me…" she paused to take a deep breath, "so, whenever I could, I snuck out to the marketplace."

Iris nodded, understanding, "He make those bruises on your shoulders?" she gestured to the paling bruises on Takhi's shoulders and collarbone.

Takhi covered the bruises and bowed her head, "He's found out too much, Iris. I'm afraid he'll kill me…"

"But what of his child?" The princess asked.

"This child isn't his." Takhi replied in a whisper-soft voice.

Iris' eyes widened, and it was a moment before she sighed, "I'll take it for you then, the death penalty."

Takhi gasped, "You can't!" "What about Acelan? The kingdom?"

Iris stuck out her chin stubbornly, "I'll die with pride, like mother, and have Akoto condemned before my sentence." Iris gazed at her friend solemnly before continuing, "My brother will be able then to rule in peace."

Takhi only looked petrified.

Iris nodded placing a hand on her friend's stomach, through the bars. "It is a sacrifice required for peace, Takhi. For your child's sake, for all our sakes…"


	31. Chapter 31: Dreams of War and Peace

**Chapter 31**

Karma stared at the gray, stone, wall, trying to be oblivious to the cold and dampness around her. Huddled in the corner, she rubbed her hands together, trying to keep them warm. She knew her father and _Sheeva Intre_ were searching for her and the group, but did they know where to look?

She could feel the coldness of _Ecl_ beckon her and, for once, she wasn't afraid of its shadows. Karma closed her eyes and felt hot tears come to her eyes as she remembered her mother. "What do I do now, ma? So much has changed."

_Karma chased the fireflies, the little sparks escaping her grasp. She sat herself on the ground, squealing in glee as some of the fireflies landed on her clothes and scattered. She shifted into her Demi-form and she giggled as her father, in panther form, scooped her up with a swipe of his paw. Shifting back to human form, he passed Karma a daisy, which she studied with a great fascination, looking up at her father with large pink-violet eyes. She cocked her head, and squealed. "F-f-fower!" she pointed a finger to the daisy and her father laughed, "Yes, Karma, it's a flower."_

_Karma tugged on her mother's breeches, cradling a daisy in one hand, the petals slightly wrinkled and some falling off. "Fower, mama!" "Fower!" Her mother took the offered flower from her daughter's hand, laughing softly and nodding as she ruffling Karma's black hair. "You know where I'm going to put this, Karma?"_

_Karma ran ahead of her mother and into their tent, watching curiously as her mother took a book from a box and pressed the flower into the pages. "It's a pressed flower. You can keep it now, forever."_

"_Fower mine?" Karma pointed to the flower, as her mother nodded, "Forever and ever."_

Karma sighed heavily and lay back against the wall, closing her eyes. Peace was all she wanted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He dreamt again. Of the war…

_Acelan was sitting in his rooms, reading. He was a boy of ten again, his eight-year-old sister sitting beside him. "What do you think will happen to us Iris?" he asked, "What do you think our future will be like?" _

_Before his sister could reply, a heavy clang of the great iron bell sounded. Acelan stood to look outside, the sudden whizzing of arrows confirming his fear. The sound of windows smashing and cries from other rooms sent his heart racing. He swore quietly as he saw the source of the attack: Masses of black flesh stood, waiting to ambush, weapons held high. He couldn't see their leader among the lines of screeching, groaning beings but knew they were somewhere out there. _

_General, Anaba, and his father scrambled around to organize the men, screaming orders and not allowing refusal. Most of the men were mere boys of sixteen or seventeen and scared out of their minds. The bell continued to clang, echoing in his ears, as the second rain of arrows, this time with fire, plummeted upon them and the portcullis creaked up to let out streams of soldiers in Demi-form and in human form. _

_Battle began outside, the soldiers yelling in fury, defending their kingdom and screaming as they fall. Acelan shouted to Iris to move but she stayed frozen, eyes wide. He covered her body with his own as a large window breaks, showering them with glass. Praying under his breath, he helped a trembling Iris to stand. Together they run through the halls, past terrified people, coughing as thick, black smoke streamed through the halls, the smoke blinding them. _

_The castle crumbled above them, showering them with dust, glass, and stone. Suppressed screams and tears choke him as he tried desperately to guide his sister past the large pillars that were cracking under slowly- growing fires._

_They ran for their lives, plunging through a door as it bursts in a shower of wood and hot glass. It burned against their faces, and for a split second, Acelan could feel the fire in his eyes, before the cold of the ground met them. He tasted blood and the smell of smoke was so overpowering that he gagged as he dragged both of them up. _

_Suddenly they were separated. Lost among the battle and chaos, screams and orders until he saw his mother, fighting bravely like the proud phoenix she was. He ran to her, somehow avoiding the steel of a blade._

"_Acelan!" the Howlkin queen, Oriana, looked horrorstruck her amber eyes alarmed, "Get out of here! Find Iris, protect her!" Oriana then took flight, her golden wings spread out, bloodied blade clutched in her hands. _

_Acelan nodded and shoved though the field and confusion until he saw Iris running from the grasp of the falcon-wolf, clutching a small, bloodied, knife in her hands. Acelan came behind and knocked her opponent out, turning to her. "Take flight, get out of here!" he screamed._

_The girl shook her head vigorously; blue-gray eyes frightened. "I can't! The arrows will get me!"_

_Acelan scowled and urged her on, "Come on!" he yelled, running through the chaos of battle. He turned to see if his sister had followed and was met by the steely gray eyes of a pureblood wolf. The wolf held onto the girl's stained nightdress while she struggled to be free of his grip._

"_Let her go, Akoto!" he yelled _

_Akoto grinned and threw the girl at the boy, making them stumble backwards. Taking a bow and arrow from his back, Akoto shot the arrow at their mother, the arrow finding its mark as she fell, a pheonix shriek erupting from her throat, before she hit the ground in a sickening crunch of bones, dead. The boy, anger bubbling in his gut, lunged at his half-brother but Akoto only pushed him back into the dirt._

"_Well, well, well, it seems as if I've won the war this time, Acelan…" Smugly, Akoto left through the woods, his form quickly lost among the trees. _

_Chest tight, throat thick with emotion, Acelan and Iris collapsed to their knees by the lifeless form of their mother. Their father had died the same death that day, in battle. Acelan suddenly felt numb. Frozen in a world of raging hate, lost in a painting of grieving dancers. The raw emotion he had felt, the grief, anger, the confusion was tearing him up, killing him, from the inside. He kept it bottled up, replaced it with a cold, empty façade._

_Holding his grieving sister close, he stared down at Oriana's face, twisted in a mask of fear, and far from the mother he knew, her golden blonde hair streaked with mud. Reaching out, he touched his mother's face, the skin still warm, and closed his eyes._

_He stood, dragging his sister up with him, "Come on, Iris." he coaxed._

_Iris looked at him with shining eyes, "Where will we go?" Her voice was small, vunerable._

_Acelan sighed heavily, "I don't know..." His sister looked confused, and he continued, "But what I do know is that we cannot stay here." "Akoto will find and kill us, Iris, we must find shelter someplace else."_

_His sister nodded, "Can we come back someday?"_

_Her brother shook his head, "Maybe never."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acelan awoke and stared out at the stars, visible through the small window. Twinkling innocently and free, unlike he was. Haunted by the past and trapped in the very place he had fled all those years ago.

_Get out of here. Find Iris, protect her._

His mother's wish, and her last.

He was supposed to fulfill it.


	32. Chapter 32: Sacrificial

Chapter 32 

Iris lay in her cell, remembering, before the war, when her mother and father had still been alive. Oriana Ilshèba Callar of the Howlkin was, in Iris' eyes, the image of a true queen, a motherly woman with love and dignity for both her family and kingdom. When Iris had come to Wyvern's Court she knew that, looking at Acelan, was like looking at their mother again. They had the same hair color and eyes. She also remembered her mother's soft voice and warm touch and tears filled her eyes suddenly as she sang the oh-so familiar lullaby, "Rise from the ashes, my child, and take wing, soar far past the green, green hills to a place called home," "A place to call your own, to dance and sing, to laugh and cry, to live wild and free…" Iris paused and swallowed hard as the memories came in a flood, "Rise my child, take wing, for your life is waiting for you, just beyond that spill of sun, just beyond those green, green hills," "Rise from the ashes to a place called home…"

A voice interrupted her as she closed her eyes for a moment, "Akoto wishes to see you, missus." Drawing a breath, she looked to her left, to Takhi's cell, and saw it was empty. Looking to the guard, she let him lead her to a chamber, unchained. The chamber was a plain study with a desk, chair, two overflowing bookshelves, and two other chairs facing the desk. Iris' gaze flickered around the room and she frowned at her half-brother who stood silhouetted against the sun, looking outside.

"Akoto." She growled.

He turned around, smirking. "Hello, little sister."

Iris shook off Akoto's tight grip on her shoulder and watched as he told the guard to leave and shut the door, "Now…what shall I do with you and my little brother?" "Lets bring him in and see shall we?"

"No!" Iris shouted, standing, "no…" Wincing, she fell to her knees, "Whatever you plan to do to Acelan, let me take his place…"

Akoto's eyes danced in mockery, "Sacrificial are we, Iris?" He paced the room, "Hmm…should we whip you again? Or chain you in white-hot irons? Or drag you by your ankles?" Akoto sighed and stroked his chin, "Ah, the possibilities are endless."

"What have you done to Takhi?" Iris asked, her eyes livid, "Where is she?"

Akoto paused and a surprisingly calm smile distorted his features. "Why, I merely dispatched her into a world where she could never come back…"

Iris lunged for him, in a blind rage, and found she was glowing with flames of orange, her body changing to that of a golden phoenix. She shrieked and threw her head back, lunging for her half-brother's throat.

But something held her back.

Thrashing and screaming, she felt the presence of _Ecl_ and panicked. A sense of foreboding filled her as thoughts of possession filled her mind. She remembered Ramla and how, in _Ecl_, she had been overcome with Ramla's hate, and lulled by the pull of her magic. Acelan wasn't here to save her again if she collapsed.

But Mara's presence in _Ecl_ soon banished those thoughts and Iris relaxed. The half-falcon would know what to do, warn Acelan and the others that she was trapped with Akoto…

In _Ecl_, Mara cried out to her, alarm in her voice, _"Look out!"_

But, as Iris turned around, a glint of silver flashed across her vision and a cry of torture escaped her throat as crimson flooded her vision and she fell in human form. As his half-sister fell into his arms, Akoto chuckled and threw her to the ground, disgusted. "You may have thought me a murderer, Iris, but I cannot help it…it runs in my blood as a wolf."

He swept out of the room; the woman lay in her own blood, shuddering in pain, "Help me…" she whimpered, "Please…"

Akoto turned back, "You an Acelan escaped me once, sister, " his tone turned cold, "perhaps you can do it again."

A small, strangled, cry of grief escaped Iris's throat and she struggled to sit up only to slip in her own blood and fall to the floor again. "I did this to us," she whispered, "I deserved this!"

In her cell, Mara stood and gripped the bars, shaking them as if they would break. _"I have to find a way out of here,"_ She thought with a frown, _"Or else we'll all go insane waiting."_

With that, Mara slipped back into the coldness of _Ecl_…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I'm going to need your scene with Mara very soon, DreamlndxFantasy. It's probably going to be the next chapter depending on things.**

**Thanks!**

**- Notebook **


	33. Chapter 33: Stardancer & Oriana

Chapter 33 

Karma woke to the sound of wing beats and her eyes snapped open surveying her cell. She stood up and glanced around the sound coming again, this time to her right. Swathed in fire, Acelan was trying to escape the cell in phoenix form, and by the fire at his wingtips, Karma could tell he was livid. Shrieking cries exploding from his beak, Acelan beat at the bars with his wings, amber eyes flashing. He threw himself at the bars, his body making no dent, but he refused to give up as he tried again and again to break free. Karma had never seen him this angry before and she shrank back, afraid.

A sudden, bright light made Karma shield her eyes, "Silence my child, still your wings and quiet your cries!" The voice was soft and demanding as two figures came from the light.

Karma recognized one as the Star-dancer but the other, a woman dressed in a gold and silver gown, with immense golden wings and stark white-gold hair, and clever amber eyes was unfamiliar. Acelan had slumped to the floor and shifted back to human form, chest heaving. The phoenix-woman reached out and touched a hand to Acelan's damp forehead, pushing the hair from his eyes, "That better now, is it not, my child?"

Acelan bowed his head, "He—Akoto did something to Iris…I know he did!" The woman nodded in understanding, "I know. Iris is still alive, Acelan, but she staggers on the thin edge between life and death. In _Ecl_."

Leaving them to talk, the Star-dancer walked over to Karma, and kneeled, her white gown and blue robe flowing around her. "Come here, Karma." She reached through the bars and Karma took her hand, aged and bony, in her own. "Why did you come here?" she asked the older woman.

"You were losing hope of escaping, dear," Namid explained, "And my son-in-law was looking for you."

"My father? Is he here?" Karma's face fell when Namid shook her head, "He isn't here but in a few days he will be."

"We might all be dead by then!" Karma whispered, "Acelan's sister might be dead already…"

"Hush, Karma," Namid held up a hand, "Iris isn't dead, but she will be if the healers don't get there soon. Your father's mother was a healer, Marra of the Pantheran tribe."

"Marra?" Karma looked confused, "I have a friend of the same name."

"No wonder you're confused," Namid whispered, "Now listen carefully, Karma."

Karma nodded and Namid continued, "You will be caught within a war in three days time, and by that time, your friends will be free of these cells. Now, I'll go to Iris and—"

"Can't you free us?" Karma cried.

Namid sighed, "No, dear. But you will be freed in three days and your father will be here in four. Now I must go."

Karma watched as both women left and glanced at Acelan, "Who was that?"

Acelan looked at her, his face emotionless. "She was mine and Iris's mother, the former queen of the Howlkin, Oriana. Who was the woman speaking with you?"

"My grandmother, Namid Kai, of the Lupine, the Star-dancer." Karma murmured.


	34. Chapter 34: Long live the King

**Chapter 34**

_Ageless beauty_

_Cruelty makes its holes_

_But on the shoreline_

_Time will hold its promise_

_We will always be a light_

_You can see it from the surface, see it..._

Stars

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I see stars upon the surface of the ice— tiny, miniscule, dots of light. I just rest here, upon the ice; shifting from phoenix to human form, dizzy, unsure of how far I've fallen. All I know that is true is that I'm seeing stars—sparkling upon the surface of the seas. Constellations sparkle and I let out a sob, Ecl is comfort but it also is pain._

_Thoughts fill my mind and I imagine myself back on that cold stone floor, alive and well…_

_I'm disoriented and confused on where I am. But the memories all come in a flood and I remember that I fled to the only place I felt free enough to be. Now, upon the water's surface I lay, chilling ice snaking its way into my bones, swimming in my gut. The blood around me is vividly red against the darkness of the ice and I stare down into the dark, into the mouth of _Ecl.

What waits for me here is something far worse then insanity. Death waits here, just below this ice of refuge. In the water, below it…

_Blood, sticky and rancid, makes me gag as I try to stand._

_But I slip and fall…_

Spiraling down, choking on water, I let myself fall, knowing that thrashing, kicking, would do no good. 

_He would be a good king, a just ruler for our people. I can see him now; in the throne room dressed in rich gold and silver silk, upon his head the crown of the Howlkin, the land abundant with life again and Mara, Naosis and Nahun stand beside him, forever loyal to him as they are now. With Karma at his side, as his mate, beautiful in red and violet with the circlet of the Howlkin queen upon her head. They make a paradoxical pair, him and her, yet still they are in love._

_Live a good life, my brother—Long live the king!_

_I'm sorry…_

When Namid ran into the study and saw the lifeless form of Princess Iris, she sighed tiredly and kneeled in the blood and placed her hand on Iris's eyes to close them. "I'm sorry, dear." She whispered as she gathered the young woman up and, in a burst of light, Namid took Iris to the sanctuary of the stars.

"Find peace here in the stars…"


	35. Chapter 35: Dreams and A New Prince

Chapter 35 

Nyesh slept that night, twisting and turning in sleep. He dreamt of his daughter, of Rose and _Sheeva Intre_, it was the third nightmare he'd had since they'd started looking for Karma.

_He was in a chapel. Lupine priests and priestesses could just be seen blessing and spreading incense over a body. He turned away, unable to meet the poised pale face lit by gold candlelight. His daughter now lay on her deathbed, died while trying to save her lover—the dancer—from being killed in a civil war. He was dressed thickly in clothes of black, clothes of mourning. Tears stung in his eyes like unshed drops of rain, clouding his vision like the avian mask of reserve._

_Nyesh walked calmly from the chapel, passing a mirror on his way. He paused, just staring in the mirror. The Lupine Alpha noticed thin lines of worry at his mouth and the corners of his eyes, he also noticed how scarred his hands had become—like his father's. As if his hands held every sin he had carried, leaving twisting, pale, scars against the skin._

Nyesh then felt the dream change as the mirror melted like a pool of silver, and an image flashed before his eyes.

_A letter fell to the floor and sobbing could be heard as the figure turned from the window. Branwyn threw the rose she held, to the floor. "He's dead," she whispered. "Yrel is dead, Nyesh, they—they found him near the forest, knives pierced right through him! Those damned thieves!" the raven broke down sobbing while Nyesh went to comfort her, glancing at the letter and rose at Branwyn's feet._

He saw the rose and letter liquefy away to another scene.

_He ran. Ran to comfort, ran from the screams and the gore. But he didn't get far when his eyes fell upon the still forms of Branwyn and Sheila. The two had died in battle, Sheila from an accidental clash with a blade and Branwyn, willingly, from heartache. Blood pooled like spilled wine at his feet as he kneeled, numb in shock, and pulled his two friends to his chest, wishing for their warmth. Bidding a last goodbye, He stood and stared aimlessly at the pool of red._

The dreams kept on slipping into nightmares.

_Nyesh kneeled next to her as Rose turned and smiled weakly at him. He gripped her hand as the healers swarmed around the bed. Nyesh felt hot tears swell in his eyes as Rose coughed and struggled to breathe. With her face turning a tinge of blue, Nyesh felt his heart grow heavy. And now, as Rose's breath slowed to a mere thread, Nyesh wished he could at least do something to heal her. He wept as Rose grew still._

In his sleep Nyesh pled for the dreams to cease.

_He threaded and pushed her way through a crowd. And what he saw made his heart nearly stop in his chest. He felt bile rise in his throat and felt the world spin. He was back in the Pantheran lands, the lands where Senka had grown up in. And there, on the hangman's noose, was Senka himself._

_His white, purple face held a look of shock as if he had struggled before giving in. And in a sickly sense, the Alpha was proud for him. Proud, but sickened that his mother's own people would hang one of their own._

_He read the sign that had been put up: _'Hanged for treason'_ it read._

_Nyesh closed his eyes and heard a scream—he opened his eyes and saw Alida, in sparrow form, held down by a crowd of panther-shifters, her feathers being clipped and her wings torn by the knives they used. _

_Elita let out a cry as they advanced on her, throwing rocks and whatever else they could find. Nyesh was frozen to the spot as the wolves finally tore her to shreds, their muzzles wet with her blood._

_Nyesh saw Ginger and Bialas mock dueling with two young avian guards, their weapons—real blades—blurs in the warm air. As Ginger side-stepped and parried she slipped and the avian's blade nicked her shoulder. Bialas, trying to catch Ginger, was impaled by the avian's accidental slip of the sword. The effect was instantaneous as both fell. Nyesh caught them and knew, the minute that their heavy weight hit his chest, that poison had killed them. The falcon poison used in the war long, long ago…_

Nyesh awoke, sweating through his nightclothes and his throat was raw as if he had been screaming. He looked around, hearing voices, and sighed as he gazed at the members of _Sheeva Intre_.

"Nightmares again?" Sheila asked. He nodded and put his head in his hands.

Elita looked at him quizzically, "You were as white as a sheet when we came. You mumbled in your sleep."

Alida nodded, "Something about Rose, Karma…and us."

Ginger shivered, "What _was_ your dream?"

Senka looked at him, curious, "Do tell." Senka prompted.

Nyesh shook his head, "Trust me you don't want to know."

Bialas chuckled, "Come on, it can't be all that bad, even if it _was_ a nightmare."

Yrel glared at Bialas, "Nightmares are nightmares, Bialas, in fact, I bet you've never had one."

Bialas shook his head, "I'm just messing with your heads. But if Nyesh's nightmare concerned us, then I want to know."

Branwyn rolled her eyes, "Stop yapping you two and let him start!"

Nyesh laughed, "Those with weak stomachs or faint hearts you'd best leave now." Ginger gasped and playfully punched him in the arm, the others laughed

Nyesh rolled his eyes, his features turning solemn as he began, the members of _Sheeva Intre_ listening intently as he told them of his dream.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princess Daela peeked through the door, as her father went inside. She wrinkled her nose at the thick smell of purifier and sweet almond soap but smiled at her mother.

Though her clothes were sweat-soaked, Chu'si still looked pretty as she gave her father a shaky smile. Walking over to her, Neelan took her hand, "How are you?" he asked.

Chu'si chuckled, lying back into the sheets, "Worn out and anxious to see our little one." Another smile crossed her face as a healer cradled the babe in her arms, passing it to Neelan, who sat close to his wife. "You can come in Daela."

She crept in, slowly as if afraid and Neelan held out the child in his arms so she could see. Daela could've sworn she stopped breathing: The child was the most delicate, most beautiful thing she'd ever seen with half-closed eyes and small pink hands balled up into fists and a little tuft of hair on the top of his head. She reached out and touched a tiny hand. "Gods, he's so small." Daela murmured.

Neelan nodded, "I wish he'd open his eyes."

A healer chuckled, "He will, he will."

As if on cue, the child's eyes opened and both parents and girl gasped. The baby's eyes were a bright gold. Also, as the child shifted into her Demi-form Neelan's eyes widened.

For in his arms, wrapped in a blanket was a wyvern with copper-black scales and gold-brown feathered wings—Daela had the same Demi-form. The child whimpered. Chu'si smiled and plucked the child from her mate's arms, settling the child on her chest, so he could suckle.

A healer smiled, "I remember when _you_ were born, my queen. Now you and Neelan have got a son…what will his name be?"

"We were thinking Abarian—Barian for short." Neelan answered as Chu'si nodded.

Daela smiled. She liked her new brother already; she knew they'd become close.


	36. Chapter 36: Falling From the Sky

Chapter 36 

The five captives, bound with ropes, stood in front of Akoto as he studied them. He smiled, "Half-falcon," "Half-serpiente," "Half-raven, half-crow," "A tri-blood as your lover." Akoto laughed, "Do you really think I'd let you and your friends free, brother? You're all mongrels, bred among purebloods. I imagine your families are broken up, leagues apart because of their shame…"

Acelan saw Mara flinch and remembered the reason she had given up painting—her mother, the raven. He had helped her collect her things from her home and let her live in the Nest…

Akoto paused in front of Mara, his eyes meeting hers, "Touched a nerve have I?"

Acelan could see Mara shake with fury, her eyes darkening with anger, "Let us go," She spat; "You have no business with us."

Akoto raised his eyebrows, "Oh I don't, do I?" He grinned, "Well then, what about a trade then?" He took Karma's lead rope and brought her out from the cluster, "A princess for the freedom of a prince."

Acelan felt his body shift to the phoenix form, the fire at his wingtips burning the ropes. Surprised, he glanced at the pile of ash at his feet and back up at Akoto, "Then I surrender."

The others looked up at him in shock, but he met their eyes with an empty stare. Akoto chuckled, "That's it, brother, your friends are free…they may go." Akoto let go of Karma and stepped back as guards untied them.

As the four shifted into Demi-form, they bound from the castle, glad that they had freedom. Once they were outside, Akoto gestured to the archers on the wall, "Shoot them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naosis let out a joyful caw and squawked in alarm as an arrow whooshed past him. Karma and Nahun ran into the city and into the cover of the trees as the arrows rained upon them. The others in flight dived down but Acelan looked back for a fraction of a second, as if looking for something.

Mara stopped and dodged an arrow as it landed with a crunch in the snow, "Acelan!" she screamed, "go!"

The phoenix turned to her, "I can't leave Iris!"

Cursing, Mara flew over to him and dragged him by the arm, "Come on!"

Gliding swiftly over the forest, the archer's arrows still had good range and, as Karma, Nahun and Naosis watched from beneath the cover of the trees, Akoto took a bow and arrow from a guard.

"You're not aiming right!" he growled, notching the arrow and letting it loose.

Acelan felt the arrow's tip gauge through his side, and struggled to keep upright as Mara screeched, trying to keep them both from falling…

It was the storm all over again…

Mara felt the air tear at her feathers as both she and Acelan plunged through the sky, screeching in pain, in fright, to the forest below, hitting branches and trees as they fell.

_I fall._

_Drop out of the sky_

_As if I forgot_

_How to fly._

_I don't understand,_

_but lying here,_

_sprawled across branches,_

_Iridescent wings_

_Maybe punctured,_

_I screech out my cries for help._

_Am I too deep into the forest for anyone to hear?_

She felt her vision fade, as the greens and browns of the forests blurred. She shifted back to her human form and gripped Acelan's hand tight—somehow he had managed to shift back.

_My vision is fading,_

_And I want dearly to find_

_Ecl and its cold numbness._

_But it's not there._

_Mother's old words come back to me_

_And I'm hearing her order me not to go back_

_To the Nothingness._

It isn't safe.

Mara heard the calls of her friends, soon blurring with the color, and groaned as her vision darkened, her mouth and nose filled with the bittersweet scent of blood, and her body lolled back against the trees, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Sorry it's so short! But I'm just trying to fill things in. Ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated, put them in reviews cuz .the PM thing is messed up.**

**Thanks,**

**- Notebook**


	37. Chapter 37: The Aftermath

Chapter 37

Karma and the other three brought Mara and Acelan down from the trees, their mangled bodies and the reek of blood making Karma gasp and shrink back. Naosis, from his position in the tree, winced, "We've got to pull that arrow out…" _"Any higher and it would've pierced his lung, any lower would have impaired his leg."_ He thought.

_Mara dove into Ecl with a scream, slamming her body against the trees of the forest. She felt the rough branches against her skin, felt them scrape her and draw blood, but she didn't care as her body sunk to the ground, her mind drowning in Ecl's icy waters. _

Acelan…stay conscious…don't fall…

_Mara broke the surface of the water, bubbles of her breath coming to meet the air with her. She had to find Acelan if he fell, bring back Iris for him. She and her friends were sure to die, sure to be _murdered_ if they didn't move from this forest...Like Iris had been._

_Mara shook the water from her ebony hair and climbed clumsily onto the ice. Her fingers slipped as she tried to get purchase, it took a few tries before she could heave herself up instead of plunging back into the cold, black waters. _

"Iris?" "Acelan!" _she screamed, her wrists throbbing. Was that the ghost of a pain that Iris had experienced? That Acelan was experiencing? Mara had tied herself to everyone in the group with a vulnerability to Ecl, and would feel it if one of them was hurt. Her chest ached from the cold, her tattered white shift doing nothing to stop the shivers from coursing down her spine and making her wings tremble. Ruffling her wings, she stumbled along on the ice, stretching her awareness across the desolate plains, wishing she could find her friend. Iris and her brother's presence were here, in Ecl, and Mara had a feeling that if she didn't find them soon, it would be too late._

_"Where are you?" Her voice echoed, the words bouncing back to her, but no one else answered. She blinked tears from her eyes, determined to stay strong—bitter Mara never cried—and began to run, the sense of urgency bubbling up to her throat, cutting off her air..._

_That's when she saw it, skidding to a stop on the ice. What looked to be a human figure, sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a dark puddle of red. "No!" Mara shrieked, running faster. She nearly tripped on the slick ice a few times but ignored the marks her bloodied arms left on the frozen surface, terrified that the still girl was Iris._

_But when the half-falcon finally reached the spot, there was no girl. No one lay there, on the ice, where Mara could have sworn she'd seen someone seconds before. _

_Instead, there was a pool of blood, staining the ground, spreading on the ice as if reaching out to Mara's bare feet. Her stomach churned and she retched, the bile making a sour taste in her mouth. Ecl's ice was soaking up the blood, turning itself crimson._

"Iris," _she whispered, falling to her knees. Her vision blurred, tears filling her eyes. "I'm too late."_

_A voice made her jump and she worked to tear her eyes from Iris's deathbed, yanking her head up to stare in front of her. Acelan sat in the darkness, his eyes clear of emotion; side covered in blood the arrow still embedded. "We're both too late." He said, his tone bitter._

_Mara felt the urgency in her throat disappear to be replaced by grief. She collapsed to her knees, tears silently turning to sobs. Acelan wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, "It wasn't your fault that she died," he whispered, feeling fresh tears burn in his own eyes, "She's been taken by the Star-dancer and is in peace…" _

**He crushes me to him**

**And I'm crying so hard I can't pull away.**

**I only want to escape to Ecl**

**Where it is safe.**

**But I don't.**

_And that's when she saw where she was. Ecl had warped to change into the forest, and everything was so_ real_; she could even see her own body, resting against a tree, tears streaming down her composed face. _

_The Mara that had fallen to Ecl stood up, turned around, looked about her. Mara smiled, and ordered herself not to look down at the blood as she took Acelan's hand. _

_She may not have been able to save Iris, but she could get everyone else out of this mess._

Once out of Ecl, she heard a muffled cry of pain and glanced over at Acelan who lay near the fire, Naosis pinning him down so that Nahun could break the shaft and pull out the arrow. The snap of wood could be heard and the jaguar-boa gestured to Karma, "Hand me a bowl with clean, cold water and a cloth, will you?" "There's a lot of blood I'll have to clear…"

Acelan's face was as white as the moon and his brow was damp with a thin sheen of sweat, and Mara couldn't blame him. Softly, she heard footsteps and turned to see Karma with the requested items. Glancing down at her own cuts, Mara noticed that they were minor and could simply be cleaned and bandaged. She crawled over to their packs—somehow, they had managed to get their packs on the way before leaving— and grabbed a bowl and rag, dragging herself up to get water from the nearby river.

Washing her own cuts, she winced as they stung and a shiver went up her spine as Nahun tried to coach Acelan through the process of pulling out the arrow tip.

"Just take a deep breath and hold it and when I say, let it go—slowly, alright?" Nahun looked as scared as Acelan did as he poised the knife ready to cut the skin. Naosis handed Acelan a clean rag and he put it between his teeth, biting down hard, nodding.

Mara turned away as Nahun cut the skin of Acelan's leg and reached for the tip, wincing as it slipped out, coated in bright red blood. Karma visibly paled and Mara watched as she ran behind a bush and retched. Mara saw Acelan turn a shade of green when Nahun put it aside, sickened by the sight of so much blood—his blood. Mara turned back to Acelan and saw Nahun threading a needle. "Now, I'm not quite done yet, Acelan," he whispered, "I've just got to stitch this up…" He was trying to get his nerves under control, as he pierced the skin again, the silver needle bright against the blood as he quickly stitched up the wound.

Cutting off the thread, he wiped his clammy brow and sighed, standing, "Naosis, get him to somewhere comfortable." He turned as the crow nodded, "Karma," He looked at her sympathetically as she came back from rinsing her mouth, "Upset stomach?" she nodded meekly and bowed her head, "How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine now that I've taken care of that arrow, no broken wings or bones," "emotionally, however, I bet he's scared out of his mind with what I've had to do." Nahun sighed again, "Listen, why don't you go and see him? I'll check Mara and be with you in a few minutes after I get a fire and supper going." When Karma nodded and Nahun had washed his hands, he came towards her and Mara shook her head, "I've already taken care of myself."

Nahun chuckled, "I noticed," he gestured toward the bowl and rag and kneeled to her side, "Could I check your bones and wings, make sure nothing's broken?" Mara reluctantly agreed and watched as he bent her wings carefully making sure they were intact, and worked the muscles of her feet and hands, inspecting them for interior bruising or damage. Finding none, he nodded, "Nothing."

Mara nodded, "Good."

Nahun helped her to her feet, "That was quite a fall you two had, you're even lucky you both survived."

The half-falcon nodded, "He knows now."

"Of what?" Nahun asked, and Mara realized she hadn't told any of the other's of her journey in Ecl.

"Iris is dead," Mara, explained, "She died in Ecl…"

Nahun shook his head, sadly. "He's going to be a wreck isn't he?"

"I know him well enough," Mara, whispered, "That he will be."


	38. Chapter 38: Take Me Away

Chapter 38 

**AN: The lyrics are _Take Me Away_, by Seether. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**As beautiful as fire against the evening sky  
you fuel the lost desire- I no longer wanna die  
Take me by the hand and see beyond the lies  
Strip away the fences - leave me needing, leave me high  
I know you're so solo, but I can't.  
**

That night, Mara ducked into the tent, noticing immediately that Karma wasn't there. She sighed, but didn't blame the mongrel; it was hard to take the still-fresh scent of blood for too long. "Acelan?" the half-falcon whispered, wondering if he was asleep. The soft crackling of fire sounded outside, but its light did little to penetrate the darkness of the tent and she squinted, straining to see.

He moaned softly in answer. "Is that Mara?"

She nodded, realized he couldn't see her in the near-darkness, and replied,  
"Yes." "Did I wake you?" She walked closer to him; fell to her knees, staring at his face in the gloom. When he shook his head, she saw tears glistening on his  
cheeks.

"Oh, Acelan." She brushed his tears away with her thumbs, her wings trembling  
above her. He had always been there for her, when she fell to Ecl, when her  
mother wouldn't look at her anymore...Now she needed to comfort him, despite the fact that she was nearly always emotionless. But he was her oldest friend—her oldest, most trustworthy friend.

**Take me away - cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away- cause I don't wanna lose it all**

Relieved of all the pain you let me see again  
Delivered from my shame now and I am lost for what to say  
Cleansed and pure and weak, I suffer when I dream.  
I need to find a purpose- I need to feel you needing me.  
I know you're so solo, but I can't.  


Without thinking, she curled up beside him, placing her head gently on his  
chest. She wanted to hear his heart beat, to make sure he was all right. She didn't speak at first, just watched her breathing match his and spread her wings over herself to stop their trembling.

She heard him sigh and wondered what he was thinking about. "Everything will  
work out," she breathed, and smiled, hugging him close. Then she thought of  
something else, and nearly giggled. "Friends forever, remember?"

He nodded, and she wanted so badly for him to smile. "Yes," he replied, "that's  
right."

Mara took his hand, and did not speak for a long while. Acelan tried to sit up in the makeshift bed, dragging himself up, Mara tried to coax him into lying back down. "No, Mara. Just let me sit up, it's not going to kill me," He whispered, "I heard you and the others talking outside… that there's been a new victim of the killer."

Mara only nodded.

Acelan dragged an arm across his eyes, "I can't believe it…" His breath caught in his throat and he sighed, "She wanted me to come here to claim the throne…and now—" Acelan buried his head in his hands, blinking back tears. His tone was heavy with grief as he spoke again, "Gods, Mara…what happened to me? Why her? Why did she tell me to come?" He dragged air into his lungs, "I could have stopped this from happening…but I didn't."

The half-falcon took his hands, "You did what you thought was the right thing. Now that you are here, Akoto knows you're a force to be reasoned with. He's afraid."

Acelan shook his head, and looked up, "Iris died because of me—her own brother." "Gods I failed her, I gave a promise to my mother, just before she died to _protect_ Iris…not let her _die_!"

The half-phoenix then tried to stand but collapsed as his leg gave out. Cursing and muttering, he tried again to stand but Mara only saw that it was causing him pain. "Stop!" She cried, "Acelan, just stop before you kill yourself!" Mara withdrew into the dark to hide her forming tears. She couldn't bear to see him in pain.

He only looked up at her, his amber eyes sparkling, sweat trickling down his face, "I can't." he murmured, suddenly diving into Ecl.

Mara gasped and stumbled forward, "No," she breathed. She went to call for the others but decided against it. Instead she sunk into Ecl after him.

_Mara dove into Ecl with a scream, slamming her body against the water. She felt the ice break against the impact, chill her skin, felt it scrape her and draw blood, but she didn't care as her body sunk to the ground, her mind drowning in Ecl's icy waters. _

"Acelan…oh gods, come back! Don't fall…" she called, desperate.

_Mara broke the surface of the water, bubbles of her breath coming to meet the air with her. She had to find Acelan. He was injured and his anger and guilt would do no good down here._

_Mara shook the water from her ebony hair and climbed clumsily onto the ice. Her fingers slipped as she tried to find a grip, it took a few tries before she could heave herself up instead of plunging back into the cold, black waters._

**Pure and weak, I suffer when I dream  
Cleansed of me, I suffer when I dream  
Because I want you to stay, you take away the pain  
I want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane  
**

"Acelan!" _she screamed, sobs threatening to escape. Her chest ached from the cold, her soaked violet shift doing nothing to stop the shivers from coursing down her spine and making her wings tremble. Ruffling her wings, she stumbled along on the ice, stretching her awareness across the desolate plains, wishing she could find her friend. His presence was here, in Ecl, and Mara had a feeling that if she didn't find him soon, it would be too late. He'd be already drawn to Ecl's beautifully terrible lullaby._

_"Where are you?" Her voice echoed, the words bouncing back to her, but no one else answered. She blinked tears from her eyes, determined to stay strong, and began to run, the sense of urgency bubbling up to her throat, cutting off her air. "Please Acelan answer me!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she tripped, falling forward with a cry…_

_That's when she saw it, as she opened her closed eyes. What looked to be a human figure, sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a dark puddle of red. "No!" Mara shrieked, scrambling to her feet, running faster. She nearly tripped on the slick ice again a few times but ignored the marks her bloodied arms left on the frozen surface, terrified that the still figure was Acelan. That he had committed suicide._

_But when the half-falcon finally reached the spot, there was only a patch of bare ice. No one lay there; there was no blood on the ice, where Mara could have sworn she'd seen someone seconds before. "Acelan…" she whispered._

**I want you to stay- you take away the pain  
**

_Mara looked up suddenly and saw Karma beside her. The tri-blood's pink-violet eyes were solemn, "I knew this would happen…" she whispered, "He won't come, Mara. It's his choice."_

_The half-falcon shook her head vigorously, "No," she whispered, "No!" Angry, she looked up and let out a falcon's shriek of sorrow. "Come back." She thought, "Please, come back."_

_Karma laid a hand on her shoulder and she shoved it aside, "You don't understand!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes, "He's the only thing that keeps me from falling forever…"_

_Karma only nodded._

**I want you to stay- I need you here to keep me sane.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	39. Chapter 39: Aleya

**Chapter 39**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Acelan dragged himself onto the slick ice, surrounded by blackness. His leg still throbbed, but it had lessened to a dull ache. He shifted into his phoenix form and took to the air, the cool air fresh on his face. Ecl slowly warped to a bright blue sky and a dancers pavilion made of broken stone and tangled with ivy. Acelan flew down to investigate and found it was empty. Shifting back to human form, Acelan looked down at the strange carvings and found that the surface of the dais was pure black._

_Tentatively, Acelan took a step forward; his foot on the first of the three stairs, and the dais glowed with an odd white light. He jumped back, startled. Taking a deep breath, he climbed all three and made his way to the center of the dais, looking around. Ecl had somehow taken him in this weakness and music started up, dancers flowing around him._

_**Dancers.**_

_**Too many on one dias, swirling melos**_

_**And bodies.**_

_Serpiente and avian, Howlkin and Lupine dancers spun, pressed upon him and he remembered Mara's painting. The one with the dancers, the one she made for him on her fifteenth birthday. The drums beat out a thundering, wild beat and the flute spun a web of mystery and sadness. Subdued colors of silk spun before his eyes: deep blue, purple, black leapt upon the dais, proclaiming mourning and grief. As the dancers began singing, Acelan felt as if he were back watching_—in _the painting._

_**Dancing is passionate**_

_**But this painting reeks of sadness**_

_**That bleeds throughout the dark clothing and the somber faces.**_

_The words of the singers spoke of fear and unrequited love. Acelan froze as the drums stilled and the flute continued, the singers' voices echoed across the pavilion. The dancers on the dais froze, hands crossed at the wrists and heads bowed in the symbol of prayer, Acelan stood still on the dais and looked around until he thought his heart stopped. _

_**A strange combination.**_

_For lying there on the dais, right beside him, was both Mara and Karma. Mara lay as if she'd fallen from a far height. Her wings were broken, scarred, her ebony curls streaked with black feathers and blood. Karma's stomach was torn open and was still bleeding sluggishly, pooling around him. He kneeled in the blood, tears choking him. "Mara…Karma." He brushed away Mara's blood-streaked curls from her face, and kissed Karma's mouth softly. _

_The dancers closed around him, singing as shook his head, and stood, trying to escape the dais by shoving past the dancers, struggling to block the two lifeless forms from his mind and having no succession._

_Stumbling forward, he plunged back into the waters of Ecl, the air instantly being knocked from his lungs. Shutting his eyes tight, he felt himself falling through the blackness, twisted between reality and fantasy, between madness and sanity. Opening his eyes, he rose from the water gasping, his lungs screaming for air. Hands slipping, he finally dragged himself onto the ice, wrists sore. On his back, Acelan saw Ecl, once again; distort this time to the Howlkin palace. He was dressed in rich robes of gold and silver and Karma in violet and red._

_A wet nurse held a little babe in her hands and he let the woman settle the babe in his arms. Acelan had never held such a wonderful, little thing before in such a long time but he was surprised to see that she was smaller then normal babies should be and that she seemed so feeble, dwarfed by his hands._

_**I look up at Acelan and realize what I've done.**_

"_**Again," I whisper**_

_**to the half-phoenix.**_

_**At first he is confused.**_

_Mara turned to him, possibly seeing the sadness in his eyes, and put his face between her suddenly cold hands, "This is _your_ daughter, Acelan. You knew she'd be small at birth because of your and Karma's blood, a tri-blood and a half-blood. She's a quarter-blood." The half-falcon smiled, "I was happy to help with this little one."_

_**I stand up and put his face between my cold hands,**_

_**But he doesn't flinch.**_

"_**Why are you sad?"**_

_**I ask him softly, barely speaking.**_

_Karma turned to him, gazing down at the babe. "Her name should be something special then." _

_The name came to Acelan's mind immediately. "Aleya. It means_ gift _in Ha'shmla." _

"_Princess Aleya Kai Callar." Karma nodded, "Very lovely"._

_**He only smiles again…**_

Acelan opened his eyes and found that he was alone in the tent. The weak moonlight suddenly revealed a figure beside him—Karma. She slept, kneeling, with her head on the makeshift bed, eyes closed. He noticed her black cloak, serving as a blanket, was slipping. Sitting up, Acelan grabbed the cloak and spread it over her form again, eyes taking in the soft grace of her face, her chest gently falling and rising with each breath.

He reached out and pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled, "Aleya…" he whispered. He chuckled and sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	40. Chapter 40: Accepting a new Title

Chapter 40 

"_But you will be freed in three days and your father will be here in four…"_

Nyesh and _Sheeva Intre_ crested a hill and saw a forest ahead of them. Nyesh felt the heartbeat of Ecl here, in the forest and something told him that his daughter was close by. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, he began running toward the forest, determined to find his daughter.

Bialas and the others raced after him, confused, but when they saw the desperation in his eyes they knew immediately what he had sensed. Tearing through the forest, Nyesh felt his chest constrict with both fear and sadness until he burst through the clearing, knees weak and chest heaving.

A fresh fire burned but the camp was empty, except for the sound of voices in one tent. Nyesh recognized one voice immediately, and two others. Sheeva Intre dispersed around him, "You sure this is their camp?" Yrel asked.

Branwyn nodded, "It is."

"Mother? Father?" Both crow and raven whirled around and Naosis was taken aback. "How?" he walked up to them and hugged both before going to the far tent and going inside.

A few moments, he reappeared with Karma. Nahun and Mara supported Acelan between them, his leg thickly bandaged. Karma stepped up to her father, "We have to stop him, da. Akoto must be stopped."

Nyesh shook his head, "We'll have guards handle this. You five are coming home where it's safe."

Karma frowned and drew herself to her full height, which was just above Nyesh's shoulder at 6'3. "For how long, da?" she challenged, "how long is Wyvern's Court or the tribe safe from Akoto, or the killer?"

Nyesh sighed, "You heard about the killing," "No one knows how long Karma, even you."

"Get down!" Sheila suddenly shoved both her son and her mate to the ground when an arrow whizzed past their heads. Ginger had her knife out and held Mara down while the others shielded each other. Karma felt her father's body shield her as more arrows rained upon them. She shut her eyes, the blackness of Ecl seeming like comfort.

Suddenly the arrows stopped.

A female's voice broke the silence. The one who had first captured them, Sergeant Deadria. "Surrender _Sheeva Intre_!" "These are prisoners of His Majesty of the Howlkin."

Nyesh stood, and held up a hand to silence any protests. "I am Nyesh Halthor, Alpha of the Lupine and _Mana_ of _Sheeva Intre_. Whatever you do to my people you may do to me."

Deadria scoffed at Nyesh, she circled him, her gray eyes calculating, "Well Alpha. If you can call snakes, avians, panthers, jaguars, wolves, and phoenixes, your people then consider this a token from one of your fellow kinswomen." Without giving him any time to react, she shifted into her half-Demi form as a black wolf and snatched his throat in her jaws.

Karma screamed a war cry and lunged for Deadria, in her own wolf form. _"You're not taking him too!"_ she thought as she tried desperately, in all four of her forms—human, panther, cobra, and wolf—to save her father. _Sheeva Intre_ had joined in the clash with the guards and Naosis had tried to peck at Deadria's eyes but the wolf kept out of reach.

The tang of blood was heavy in the air as Karma fought, her panther claws finally ripping open the skin of Deadria's back, forcing the she-wolf to let go. Karma, with tears stinging her eyes, saw the damage that had been done and let out a keen cry of sorrow.

Acelan tried to comfort her but she shoved him aside, bending down and curling up next to her father's body, sobbing.

Senka placed a hand on her shoulder as the rest of _Sheeva Intre_ bowed on their knees, "The life of a leader is short, Karma." "Will you accept the status of _Mana_ of _Sheeva Intre?_"

Karma wiped her cheeks and nodded, as Senka embraced her tightly, "Why him, Senka. Why my da?"

Acelan, supported by Mara and Nahun again, placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair. " Only _Ahnleh_ may answer, love."


	41. Chapter 41: Disjointed Fate

**Chapter 41**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mara's POV_**

Dressed in black, Karma dances.

Crazily.

Wildly.

Like me.

She dances, eyes closed, mind concentrating on the quick steps. Even to me, she's going crazy—she seems disjointed. Her eyes are never dry and she never sleeps in peace. I know she slips into Ecl when she dreams, I can hear her silently screaming as Ecl takes her.

It's been days already, and I haven't told Acelan what she does in Ecl. She purposely lets the ice cut her hands and feet, the scars left to bleed in her mortal deformity, she weeps and curses the gods, slipping deeper into insanity.

She's losing it.

But before Ecl can finally take her, I grab her and pull her back. She is my friend--dare I say it, and for her to lose her mind now, then all we did was meaningless.

For Karma Kai Halthor, daughter of Rose and Nyesh Halthor and grandaughter of Salem Cobriana and Namid Kai, the Star-dancer, must not fall...she has a legacy, and I will _not_ see her abandon duty--her duty to Fate and to Acelan and me.

I can hear the drums and the flute, her steps echo across the dais, and can already see the black sea and hear her screaming as Ecl drowns her, taking her in her grief. Her black silk attire are a startling contrast to the other dancer's who are in bright, cheerful, colors.

Karma--

I'd never thought you to be this desperate. When I first met you, you were scared, frightened, unsure. But now you are reserved, hard--

Bitter.

* * *

**Out of Mara's POV**

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I dance another night with tears in my eyes--again. It has been four long nights and I cannot sleep without dreaming. Dreams are what torture me, memories of a haven I cannot reach, and instead I slip to Ecl.

I don't care anymore.

I hardly eat, I hardly sleep, I only drown and dance. Dance as hard, as fast, as I can and try to forget...

While it only worsens. Acelan has tried to help me to eat something, anything, but I only end up forcing myself to throw it up later. I don't want to eat, sleep or dream. I don't want to live...

Why did it have to be him?

I bleed for him, the blood I should have shed that day. I cut myself and I let it bleed. I don't care anymore.

I'll admit it--

I'm going mad.

Help me...


	42. Chapter 42: Revealed Information

**Chapter 41**

Cadence stared at her father in a cold, calculated manner. "You know father," she whispered, "since the death of that Lupine ruler, you seem so…preoccupied.

Salem shook his head, "Your half-sister's daughter is queen now, even above you."

Cadence raised a brow, "So I am to bow to one younger then even me? A mongrel?" her sapphire eyes blazed.

Salem sighed, "Years ago, the Lupine heir, Namid Kai and I were betrothed with three years between us. She was fifteen, I was seventeen, and we made some choices that we regretted and some that were good. Well, one of those choices was having your half-sister, Rose Kai Haltor."

Cadence stood, her arms crossed over her chest, "My half-sister who's twenty-four years older then me? And not to mention _dead_!" Her hands shook with fury and she turned on her heel to face the window seat. "And now, her daughter, my _niece_, is going to become the Lupine queen and I'm still stuck as a princess…?" "I don't see what's so right about it."

Salem reached out to grasp his daughter's shoulder, "I know you're jealous, Cadence, but think of what's happened in Karma's life…she's an orphan now and—"

The princess shoved her father's hand away, "I don't care what she is! She's a mongrel through and through, a tri-blood!"

Salem shrank back, "Cadence."

"She's a tri-blood. Who'd want a tri-blood as their queen—if she had a child it would weaken the bloodlines of the pure-bloods. Don't you see da?" "She's the cause of all this, my half-sister caused this, the queen caused this!" "The child-killer wants to stop this she—" Breaking off Cadence covered her mouth and turned away.

Salem frowned, "_She_?"

Cadence shouldered past her father with a sob and ran from her chambers and disappeared down the hall. She knew something and now her father knew…


	43. Chapter 43: Desperation and Doubt

Chapter 42 

**A/N: This takes place approximately two weeks after the last chapter.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cadence Lakeyi Cobriana stood with Ramla in the garden. She had revealed something to her father—a vital piece of information and Ramla was not pleased with her. The older woman's stormy-blue eyes studied her. "Cadence," Ramla tucked her hand under the girl's chin and forced her to look her in the eye, "your father never understands that you do this for a purpose does he?"

The princess shook her head, "No."

Ramla smiled, "That's my girl. Now, take this knife and do as I asked and you'll get your reward."

Nodding, the girl took the hilt and crept off into the shadows.

Ramla chuckled, "She will finish what Iris never could…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karma felt the warmth of Acelan's body beside hers as she lay beside him. She curled up, hearing their hearts beat together in the silence, and sighed. She brushed the fair hair from his forehead and thought of how many blessed moments her mother must've spent, curled up like this in her father's arms, listening to their hearts beat as one.

"Acelan?"

She stifled a giggle when she heard Acelan's half-asleep murmur, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," she whispered, staring up a the ceiling, "Do you ever think we'll ever be able to stay like this?"

He faced her, his eyes sleepy. "Yes, we will. And if not, if others say it's improper, then I don't care…we were out of place in their eyes to begin with." Karma smiled, "I know."

Acelan kissed her lips softly, "I love you, and don't you forget."

Karma pulled away suddenly, "Acelan I…" She bit her lip and sighed, "I have something to tell you."

Acelan sat up in the bed and cupped her cheek, turning her face to him. She had tears in her eyes and the half-phoenix wrapped Karma in his arms. "What is it?" he whispered.

Karma shook her head and only cried harder, the sobs shaking her entire body. "I can't…you'll not trust me…I'll understand if this changes everything…I know it will…"It's just—I can't." Se buried her head in her hands, still rambling.

Acelan was confused, "You can trust me, Karma." He took her face in her hands and wiped away the tears on her face, taking her in his arms. "Shh…shh. Hush, Karma, calm down…it's alright." He rocked her, letting her cry into his shoulder and began to sing her the lullaby that his mother had once sung to him.

**Rise from the ashes, my child, and take wing, **

**Soar far past the green, green hills to a place called home. **

**A place to call your own, **

**To dance and sing, to laugh and cry**

**To live wild and free…**

**Rise my child, take wing, **

**For your life is waiting for you, **

**Just beyond that spill of sun, just beyond those green, green hills. **

**Rise from the ashes, my child, my child **

**To a place called home…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cadence crept in the shadows, the knife in her hands, and crept into the Nest murder heavy in her eyes. _"Kill the mongrel and your reward as queen will benefit all…" "Benefit us all, benefit them all…kill her, kill her."_ It was a constant mantra drumming inside her head, causing her to tighten her grip on the knife. She crept inside the Nest, acting the image of a princess—cool, collected— and hid the knife in her sleeve. She knew where her target would be and when. Gods! She wanted to be queen so desperately…

The princess shoved her way through the Nest, it was packed again, and Cadence was careful to stay in the shadows. A high, childish voice interrupted her hiding. She looked down and saw her sister, Kamala, standing in her way. "What'd we hiding from?" Cadence felt her lips curl in a slight hiss and forced herself to be calm. "Hello, Kamala." She replied with false cheerfulness.

Her sister repeated the question, and the princess turned away, "I don't know." She was six years old and still this naïve? Cadence rolled her eyes and pushed her aside, "I have to go, now, 'mala"

Cadence saw her sister following her. "Why don't you go find ma?"

Kamala crossed her arms over her chest, "But I want to play."

"Go play outside or something."

"In the dark?" Kamala cocked her head and Cadence knocked her aside, "Go."

"Why?" the small voice was then cut off as her older sister, in a serpent's rage, struck Kamala—with the hilt of the knife. Her little sister crumpled at her feet.

Swaying, Cadence dropped the knife in shock, and ran from the Nest and retched in a bush.

Watching the princess flee, Mara closed her eyes and disappeared back into the shadow, shaking her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silence stretched between them, and Karma lay in Acelan's arms, shaking. Taking a deep breath, she shifted to face him. "Acelan…I understand if you don't want this but…"

Acelan nodded, urging her to continue. She sighed and bowed her head, "Remember that dance I did…for you… that Mara helped with?"

He nodded and she felt tears fill her eyes again, "Well…I wasn't feeling too well and…"

Acelan looked her in the eye, "What is it, Karma?" His tone was soft, loving.

"It was because…" She sighed again and replied in barely a whisper, "Acelan I'm pregnant."


	44. Chapter 44: One of Three

**Chapter 44**

Acelan stared at Karma in shock. "You are?" She nodded meekly and Acelan gathered her in his arms, "How long have you known?"

"Since father died. Almost three weeks…"

Acelan smiled, "We've got to tell Mara."

Karma laughed as Acelan kissed her, but stopped and pulled away suddenly. "Do you know where she is?"

Acelan nodded, as he followed the sound of rustling paper, going to the back of the Nest. He saw Mara as she picked up the paintbrush once again, and open a small container of the violet paint. She hesitated before finally dipping her brush and spreading it over the paper in a line. Wetting the brush and dipping it again, Mara continued, the brush moving in quick, soft movements. The half-falcon did not look up as she added to her painting. While she began to finish the finer detail, she absently wiped her hand across her cheek, smearing red paint with the violet already there. Acelan watched from the shadows and willed himself to move, but his feet stayed rooted to the spot.

The falcon-raven blinked, "I know you're there, Acelan…you don't need to hide."

Acelan stepped forward, and heard Mara stifle a sob. Karma went over to her and kneeled, placing a hand on Mara's shoulder. Mara didn't shy away, only stared down at the painting, at the fragment of a future, and let the tears fall.

Karma wrapped her arms around her friend and felt Ecl tug at her, but firmly resisted—she was able to now and was glad that the half-falcon didn't resist into Ecl. "Mara?" The woman looked up and regarded Karma with dull, puffy lavender eyes. Her ebony curls draped uncombed around her shoulders, and the crazed aura Karma had seen about Mara, returned.

"I know the news…" Mara whispered, "And your child will be one of three."

Acelan paled. Karma placed a hand on her stomach, confused.


	45. Chapter 45: Lost in the Storm

**Chapter 45**

Two days after Mara had received the news, she watched both Acelan and Karma carefully. The news she had given them clearly set things in motion and left Acelan in a shocked stupor all morning. The third, tiny heartbeat Mara felt when she slipped into Ecl she knew was the child's. She couldn't help but wonder why fate had chosen Karma to become pregnant now. Why now and not when everything was settled?

The killer was still at large and Karma was worried about her new role as queen…a queen couldn't marry a dancer. _"But,"_ Mara thought with a hint of a smile, _"Acelan's not just a dancer…he's a prince."_

But the Lupine never knew, and Karma didn't have any living blood-related family left. She had escaped the boundaries given, just as that prophetess said, but it hadn't come without a tender price. Her parents had died trying to keep her safe, and now, she had no one.

Mara walked through the Nest, the crazed aura sparking like lightning around her. Ducking out of the Nest, thunder rumbled and dark clouds gathered, plump with rain, and Mara sighed as the wind blew past her hair, playing with the dancing attire, beckoning her spread her wings and fly. The half-falcon smirked and took to the skies, into the storm.

**_There's a storm coming._**

_**Black clouds covering**_

_**the sky, the wind**_

_**plays with my ebony hair,**_

_**my feathers as it brushes over my falcon's wings.**_

_**Sitting outside the dancer's nest**_

_**with Acelan standing beside me**_

_**I want nothing more than to take**_

_**to the skies.**_

_**I say so and he stares at me**_

"_**Are you crazy?"**_

_**Yes, I am.**_

_**But the pull to dive into the wind**_

_**As if I'll be blown away**_

_**is too strong.**_

_**I smile at him**_

_**And tell him not to**_

_**stop me,**_

_**and I'm shifting into my falcon-raven form**_

_**before he can reply.**_

She flew strong and fast and looked below, watching as Karma and Acelan danced in the empty street, their forms quickly disappearing amid the clouds and their words amidst howl of the wind. With a swift rumble of thunder, rain begun to pour down on the earth below, pounding in Mara's ears. She flapped her winds and flew over the Court, the sense of freedom in her chest growing to engulf her.

_**The wind howls around me**_

_**I'm on one air current and then the next.**_

_**And then it starts to rain.**_

_**Icy bullets of rain,**_

_**pelting me as if**_

_**to throw me out of the sky,**_

**_their sky._**

_**And it's such the opposite of**_

_**numb Ecl—**_

_**ironically so good to feel pain—**_

_**that I let out a pure falcon's shriek**_

_**of joy,**_

_**but it's lost among the thunder**_

_**and the wind.**_

She let out a falcon's shriek of joy and let the currents carry her along. Below, she saw Acelan dancing with Karma, their hair and clothing soaked, the rain dripping off their chins. She inwardly smiled and landed in human form, spinning crazily alongside them.

_**Right now I feel**_

_**that I could fly in this storm,**_

She smirked as Acelan danced with the both of them, alongside them. She chuckled as Karma emitted a squeak of surprise, pressed against Acelan as he kissed her passionately. She knew they were too beautiful, too true together. Karma and Acelan dancing, and deeply in love—it was perfect.

Shew knew they'd stay this way until death…

_**Forever.**_


	46. Chapter 46: No Tiny Heartbeat

**Chapter 46**

Karma lay in her bed in the Court that night, thinking of names for the child. _"If it was a boy, Rael and if it was a girl, Cincara."_ Candlelight danced in the mirror on the vanity and Karma smiled and walked over to the vanity, sat down, and just stared into the mirror, blissfully silent as pictures played before her mind's eye. She closed her eyes and sighed as she put a hand on her stomach, imagining herself chasing a little girl or boy around the Court. It was almost real that when she opened her eyes she almost saw a young child standing in the doorway—even though it was closed. Shaking her head, Karma grinned, "I have _got_ to sleep; this insomnia is making me delusional."

With one last look in the mirror, Karma rubbed her eyes and climbed back into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, barely conscious, Karma climbed out of bed, and to her washstand, washing her face. Wiping it dry with a towel, she grinned and rushed over to her wardrobe. Sun streamed through the window, and cloudless, blue skies hinted a warm day, a perfect day to spend in the market. She dressed in a plain white shirt and violet breeches that faded to a pale red at the knees. Running a brush through her hair, she didn't notice that something was wrong until she turned to make her bed.

The sheets were stained with blood.

Shocked, Karma covered her mouth to choke back a sob and dropped the brush as she bolted from the room, to the infirmary. Running down the halls, she ran straight into Nahun. Startled, her friend took both shoulders to steady her. "You're pale. What's wrong?"

Karma couldn't take it any longer and she collapsed in sobs, as he led her to the infirmary. Sheila let Nahun take over as she went to deal with the girl. Karma took an offered handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "Now," Sheila whispered, "can you tell me why you're crying, Karma?" She spoke as if she were speaking to a child.

Karma nodded, "Well, I woke up and everything seemed so normal, until I saw the blood on my sheets."

Sheila sighed and paused in mid-step, "I'm so sorry; child but you had a miscarriage."

Karma turned white, "What?"

"Your baby died in the womb." Sheila found tears in her own eyes as she spoke.

"What did I do?" Karma whispered, shaking.

"Nothing, child, these things happen."

In a daze, Karma shook her head. "I killed my baby…" Swaying on her feet, she absently rubbed her stomach and felt no tiny heartbeat alongside hers. "I killed my own baby." More tears filled her eyes as she thought of the dreams she had—dreams of her precious future that were no more.

Sheila sighed, "Do you want me to come with you?" "To help you tell the father?"

Karma faced her, and nodded dejectedly. "Could you?"

Sheila hugged Karma tight, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry, Karma…I'm so, so sorry."


	47. Chapter 47: Telling Him

Chapter 47 Acelan's POV 

I was sitting by the fire when Sheila and Karma came to me. Karma's eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying. Immediately, I stood and took her hands—they were cold and trembling in mine. "What's wrong?" My voice seemed to break a void in her, because she collapsed in my arms, sobbing. I held her close, whispering to her, before she faced me. The look she gave me confirmed my fear and I was instantly drawn back to Mara's words:

"Your child will be one of three…" 

"Oh Karma…" I whispered, hugging her tight, "These things happen, love; you couldn't stop Fate…"

"I can't believe I killed my baby…our baby…" She whimpered. I rubbed her back and watched as Sheila nodded and left us in peace. "You didn't kill the baby, Karma…it was fate's plan."

Karma looked up at me, her pink-violet eyes sorrowful "I'm part of Fate, aren't I? Karma _means_ fate!" She stared down at her hands, stretched tight, fingers out like claws. "I know I did it, somehow…" Karma buried her head in her hands and crumpled to knees. I caught her as she fell and shook my head, feeling tears in my eyes. "Don't blame yourself…"

I forced her to look at me. "We can try again if you want…" She shook her head, "No. Don't. I've had enough…" She was sobbing now, "Acelan…"

Tentatively, I answered, "Yes?"

"…Let me fall."

She suddenly went limp in my grasp. "I'm not losing you too…" I whispered, plunging after her, tears silently falling.


	48. Chapter 48: Halfcrazed or Lovesick?

Chapter 48 

_She didn't scream as the ice broke and the water engulfed her. She closed her eyes and let the sound of a tiny, beating heart pull her below. She didn't answer or fight the voices that pounded at her skull. All Karma did was fall._

_She plunged further and further. The voices became louder, screaming in her ears, and she remained as she was, silent and resolved. She was fondled by the water of Ecl, by the hands of darkness and placed gently down in the same field of roses—this time they were made of paper. This time, however, there was a huge dais made of crumbling stone and tangled ivy in the center of it all. _

_Curious, Karma stepped onto the dais and watched as it glowed with a strange white light. A voice made her turn around and gasp. Dressed in crimson, Akoto stared at her, his mouth twitching into a distorted smile. "Well, well, well…whom have we here?"_

_Karma backed away, toward the edge of the dais and growled deep in her throat and Akoto stepped back as Karma stepped forward, wolf fangs bared. "Leave me alone."_

_Akoto laughed, "Is that the best you could do, Karma?"_

_The young woman struggled in the man's grip, her heart pounding as Akoto took her by the neck, cutting off her air. As she writhed in panic, clawing at her throat, desperate for air, Akoto held her over the edge of the ice. "You see that blackness, girl?" "I could just drop you in and you'd sink like a rock!" _

_Karma glared, gaining a wild aura in the darkness as she writhed in Akoto's grasp. Afraid, the man threw her to the floor and shifting to his wolf form. Scrambling to stand, Karma tried to crawl away, "I am innocent," she whispered, "I have done nothing…"_

_Akoto scoffed, shifting back into a man. "You are a pathetic excuse for a princess. Deformed just like your wyvern monarchs!"_

_Karma scowled and spat at his feet, "No one calls Chu'si or Neelan deformed!" _

"_Enough." The man ordered, gagging and tying her up with the melos she wore. He bent down and laughed, running a finger up and down her exposed neck as she whimpered in fright. "It's a shame you'll have to rot here, princess."_

_As he stood, he was tackled by a golden blur. A screeching cry rang in the air, and Karma saw, in the white light, the figure of a man and her heart skipped a beat._

_Acelan._

_The phoenix had a tight hold on his half-brother's shirt, holding a dagger to his throat. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled. "If you do, I'll slit your throat!" _

_Akoto's pale blue eyes danced in mockery, "Really, brother?" "Do you really have the guts to kill a man, much less your own blood?"_

"_You betrayed us, Iris is dead because of you!" _

_The wolf looked at Acelan with mock-hurt. "Is she now?" The man then gripped Acelan's shoulders, pinning them to his sides, and both fought to escape the other. Suddenly, as Akoto threw Acelan over the edge of the ice, with a laugh, the half-phoenix dragged his brother with him into Ecl._

_As Karma watched both men fall there was a scream—was it her own? Karma struggled with her bonds and, as the weak cloth loosened, she reached up and ripped off the gag, scrambling to the edge of the ice. But all she saw was a void of black. Just as she was about to dive into the blackness a force held her back. She glanced over at her shoulder and saw Mara, her wings spread apart, casting eerie shadows in the absence of sunlight. She didn't look frightening as Karma expected, but vulnerable. _

"_Please!" Karma fought in Mara's grasp, but the falcon held her ground, the tri-blood collapsed to her knees, eyes spilling tears. "Let me save him…"_

_Mara fixed the princess with a glare that could wilt the entire field of flowers, "Crazy Karma…crazy tri-blood…nothing can be done."_

_Karma screamed and lashed out, "No, no, no!" "You're wrong!"_

_Mara smirked, "No…no you knew this would happen someday tri-blood. You're going crazy…we have swam too far…Ecl is taking us."_

_Karma heard the tiny heartbeat again, its sound suddenly growing louder. It thundered in her ears and she screamed in torture, and before Mara could tighten her grip, she jumped into the blackness, gasping as the ice snaked its way into her bones. Clawing away at the blackness, she swam deeper and followed the little heartbeat, the constant mantra that filled her half-crazed mind with little childish giggles, soft scents and tears of joy._

_Suddenly, a bright white light filled her vision and she shrieked in pain. "No! Not yet!" she felt herself being lifted from the blackness and into the light, trying in vain to escape back to the darkness. Karma finally ceased her actions, exhausted and opened her half-closed eyes._

The first sight she saw were Nahun and Mara standing over her. Both looked concerned as they helped her up. Mara spoke first, and Karma noticed tears in her eyes. "Acelan's still deep in Ecl…"

"Can't you—" Karma gasped, her throat closing, voice choking on the words.

Nahun shoved a cup into her hands, "Drink this." He put a hand on her shoulder. "All we can do is wait…"

Karma noticed as Nahun gripped Mara's hand tightly—was it just out of friendship? "He'll come out. If it's only him, he'll be more concentrated. Don't worry about it…"

Both half-raven and the tri-blood nodded. Mara sighed, "I'm sorry about your babe, Karma…if Acelan can, he'll do anything for you to help you grieve."

Mara glanced briefly at Nahunaga before placing a hand over Karma's. "When Acelan says something, he says it with his _heart_…"

Karma nodded. But she couldn't help but wonder why Nahun had snuck an odd—almost longing—glance at Mara. And why did Mara seem to crumble when he was near? Was there another relationship blossoming in the midst?


	49. Chapter 49: Confession

Chapter 49 

Daela gazed at her little brother in the bassinette and smiled as he looked at her with golden eyes. "You're going to be a good prince someday," she whispered, "I know it." The princess watched as her brother blinked and yawned, giggling when his face scrunched up. "Did you know that I'm going to be queen someday Barian? I dreamt of the coronation last night, it was lovely with all the colors and music…"

She reached to touch her brother's cheek, his skin so soft and smelling sweet. She winced as a force grasped her shoulder and turned to see Cadence. "Hello, dear princess," She drawled, "and prince-ling."

Daela stood a little straighter, stepping in front of the bassinet "Cadence. Did you hear what happened to Kamala?"

Cadence played the innocent, oblivious princess, "No, what did happen to my dear sister?"

Daela scowled, "Don't play coy with me. I know something you fear to admit…"

Cadence was startled but it didn't show, "And what would _that_ be?"

Daela frowned, "You hurt your sister, you killed the Lupine queen with poison and made it seem like a heart attack." She spat, with a glare that could kill. "And," She paused, "You killed all those children with the help of the dancer's sister. I saw you do it, slip the poison in her drink and strike your sister…I even saw you kill."

Cadence, eyes wide backed up against the cold stone, wall. "Ramla…she tricked me…she said I'd be queen," She slid down the wall as heavy sobs escaped her throat, babbling. "I'm sorry, cousin forgive me, please forgive my actions…I'm sorry."

"Your partner, the sister…what was her full name and how did you meet her?" Daela lapsed into her formal self, looking older then she was, more detached, then Cadence had ever seen her.

"Iris…Iris Ilshèba Callar was her name. She—she said that Ramla had taken her in, that her past was of no one's concern but her and her brother's. She never once mentioned his name…" "I met her a few times but we were trying to keep our identities discreet."

Daela knew Iris' brother well and it was a pain to know that his own sister was in a plot for murder. "Why did you kill all those children?"

Cadence shook her head, "I didn't mean to, I swear by Kiesha—" Daela slapped her, "Traitor, how dare you swear by the Cobriana bloodline!"

Cadence couldn't see because of the tears and buried her head in her hands, "Why did I kill them? Why?" she sobbed, "Because it would keep the Court distracted for Ramla's plan. She manipulated Iris and I. Said that I would become queen and that Iris would no longer starve—But now Iris is dead!"

Daela nodded, "What would aunt Rosalind think of you? Or Uncle Salem?" Cadence gripped Daela's skirts, "No! Please no!" "I'm begging you don't tell them."

"I have to. They must know." Daela wrenched the cloth from her cousin's fingers and, with an iron grip, dragged the weeping woman to her feet. "I am going to keep silent, cousin, but you must stop this plotting, murdering."

Cadence nodded, "Thank you," she hugged Daela tight, the tears still falling. "Oh thank you…"

Daela nodded.


	50. Chapter 50: Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 50**

_A/N: Clearly, this sequel is going longer then the first installment, which ended at 52 chapters. If I'm lucky, there might even be a third story. But then again maybe not, I'll have most likely exhausted the plot enough._

_**I'll need your PM on Mara's thoughts soon, DreamlndxFantasy. It most likely will be the next chapter.**_

_**On to the story!**_

_He beat at the air with his wings, a phoenix's cry exploding from his throat. Akoto, in his wolf form, waited until Acelan grew tired and attacked, his teeth snapping inches from Acelan's forearm. With a startled cry, Acelan twisted away and ducked as Akoto lunged for him. Slipping on the ice, Acelan stumbled over to the cliff-like slab of rock and kept his back to it, watching Akoto carefully. "This is like a dance…" he thought, "a dance I might not survive." Acelan chuckled at the irony and pressed himself against the wall. "Akoto, you can release me and this'll all be over, you do know that don't you?"_

_Shifting back to a man, Akoto flicked out a knife. "Don't play nice with me Acelan. Your name may mean calm but I see you reek with fear, you're going to die here in Ecl, just like our manipulative sister." He flicked his wrist and thorns began growing out of the rock, binding Acelan to the rock. Blood welled up from his wrists, and ankles, the thorns digging into his skin as Acelan tried to ignore the pain, biting his lip until it too bled._

_Akoto laughed, "Now you, legendary, calm half-phoenix…will be the last of your breed."_

_Acelan bowed his head, the sight of Akoto's mocking smile haunting his blind vision as he closed his eyes. "Go ahead then."_

_Akoto chuckled, "There is something you should know before you die, half-brother. Iris was in the plot to murder the children…she and Salem Cobriana's eldest, Cadence. Ramla the prophetess that gave the Lupine Alpha his daughter, knew my lady sergeant would kill him anyway…she is both saint and demon, she is the one who took Iris in and trained her to kill."_

_Acelan shook his head, "She could change, and she did change!"_

_Akoto smiled, placid features distorted. "And you killed her."_

"_No, no!" Acelan felt hot tears spill down his cheeks as he tried to escape the grip of the thorns. Calmly, Akoto paced in front of his half-brother, eyes twinkling, "She convinced you to go claim the throne…with this new information now, do you think that she was just trying to lure you away…to kill you?"_

"_Never." Acelan gasped, chest heaving, "She'd never spill her own blood."_

"_Would you be spilling your own blood by killing me?" Akoto raised his eyebrows in question and Acelan sighed in defeat, "Yes."_

_Akoto nodded and lifted the knife, its point just touching the hollow of Acelan's throat. "Then it's a good thing that I never loved you, brother." Acelan closed his eyes, waiting to gasp or to feel himself dying, when a voice caused him to look up, startled. _

"_Stop." The cold command came from behind. A hooded figure strolled over to Acelan and caused the thorns to recede. Acelan crumpled to his knees with a wince and the figure bent down and offered a white-scarred hand and helped him stand. _

_The strange figure held him by the forearm and turned to Akoto, "Why torture an innocent man when you may offer a replacement, say, a boar. Or are you too pig-headed to realize that Akoto Dietrich Callar?"_

_Akoto brandished the dagger, "I'm not too pig-headed to kill you now." He practically growled._

_The figure unsheathed a dagger from beneath his robe and stared Akoto down. From the way the hood cloaked his face, the man looked like a demon, but Acelan was not to be fooled. Akoto backed away, intimidated. _

_The man drew back his hood and violet eyes blazed, "Good." The man's voice was mocking as he nodded. "You are to remain here, Akoto…until I see fit to visit you again."_

_In a burst of white light, Acelan stood back on the familiar ice. The figure turned to him, "You can travel back to the Now from here. "_

"_Who are you?" Acelan asked, "I think I've see you before. Were you the Lupine's Alpha killed just recently?"_

_The figure laughed, it was warm and deep; "I was once their Alpha, years ago—Nyesh's father actually."_

_Acelan nodded, "Karma still misses him."_

"_It's to be expected, Acelan."_

_Acelan chuckled; "Thank you." With that, he shifted into his phoenix form and flew back into the Now._

It would be a confusing few days.


	51. Chapter 51: Beautiful

**Chapter 51**

_**Mara's POV**_

I sat at the fireside in the Nest, glaring into the flames with my crazy eyes. Nahun was next to me; his legs sprawled out in front of him, his gaze on me, which made my cheeks warm, for some reason I couldn't explain. I had tried to paint out my thoughts earlier, tried to see what—if anything—would become of Nahun and myself.

But all I came out with was the terrible realization that Karma would have a miscarriage.

My thoughts must have shown on my face, because I felt the half-blood next to me put his hand on mine. His skin was warm, beautiful, and I smiled, glanced over at him. I wondered if my lavender eyes scared him, or if he thought they were pretty—

I stopped myself, nearly laughing inside. Why was I acting so stupid? I had often thought about falling in love, years ago, but had given up all hope when I realized that I was unwelcome among the avians and serpiente, when I learned that I could never have a child because she would be consumed by _Ecl_ before she was even born.

But Nahun's face was kind, and I opened my mouth, wanting to say something. "Do you dance?" I asked, and kicked a piece of burning wood that had escaped the fire back into the flames. The heat made his cheeks flushed, and the light danced shadows across his face. I realized, in that moment, that he was beautiful.

_Ecl_ tugged on me gently, but I stubbornly ignored the haven and moved closer to Nahun, waiting for his answer, curling my slender fingers into his large hand. A smile tugged at his mouth and his voice slid over me like warm honey as he answered, "I'd be glad to learn."

I nodded fingers itching to push back the sandy-blonde strands off his forehead. "Then I'd be glad to teach you." I smiled—since when did I feel like smiling so much?

I suddenly remembered the fall in the Howlkin Mountains; after I had discovered Iris' body in _Ecl_, and how his hands had gently worked the muscles of my hands and feet, the involuntary shivers that had crawled up my spine as checked my wings…

"You have beautiful eyes, Mara." Startled and embarrassed, I stared back down at our hands, and in barely a whisper, I replied. "I'm crazy, no one wants to love me because..." I trailed off, thinking of how my mother had reacted and unbidden tears filled my eyes.

He tucked his fingers gently under my chin and forced me to look into his gentle, green eyes. With his thumbs, he wiped away the tears and I felt so foolish crying in front of him but right now I didn't care—I needed to heal and he was just so easy to talk to, besides Acelan. With our faces inches apart, he whispered words that I'd thought no one would ever say, "Then I'm crazy as well." The way he looked at me made my heart melt and I nearly giggled as he grinned.

Moving apart, a comfortable silence ensued and we talked awhile before I stood and pulled him to his feet. He laughed and I felt a sense of warmth settle in my chest, "Call this a warm-up." I said, taking one of his hands, "it's simple." I didn't care just now, but I shifted into my human form. "Now, when I spin twice you take my right hand and let me against you, alright?" I smirked, as he nodded.

First I did it slowly, just so he could see how it was done, but when it came to doing it at a faster pace, I could see his ears turn slightly pink as he nearly stumbled. I silenced his apologies and got back into position, "Again." The second time, he was quick to watch his footing. Despite having never danced, his mother's snake blood gave him a grace that I knew I could never match—I didn't care. Just watching him gave me hope that he'd be willing to progress.

We practiced again and again, and each time he improved. Stopping for an apparent break, he paused for a moment and kissed me. It was a long kiss, full on the mouth—strangely, enough it felt right. Breaking apart for air, Nahun blushed crimson and bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done—" I silenced his protests and just smiled, "Shall we begin again?"

I didn't admit to him that I had enjoyed that kiss—I would rather have not spoiled the beautiful moment, besides I needed someone to love—I couldn't always be emotionless.

After all, if Acelan could fall in love after so many years of being alone, couldn't I, too?


	52. Chapter 52: So Real, His to Keep

Chapter 52 

Acelan awoke by the fire, his thoughts in a mess. For a moment he thought he saw his sister sitting next to him but it was only the fire playing tricks on his eyes. It was most likely late, most of the dancers were talking or up on the dais, he laughed when he saw Mara trying to teach Nahun and Naosis how to dance and, by the look of it, they were having fun.

Sitting up, the phantom pain of the thorns came back to him and he looked down and saw thin, pink scars along his wrists and ankles. Shivering, he walked around and found Karma lying just outside the Nest, staring out into the night, tears falling down her cheeks. "I thought you'd come out here..." His voice sounded loud and awkward in his ears and he sighed, sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry." Karma whispered, "I know I didn't kill our baby, but I'm sorry anyway."

Acelan took her in his arms, "You don't need to be."

Karma nodded, "You're right, I don't…but still."

"I know." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "we couldn't stop fate."

"We could always try again…"Karma whispered, "I can't always be childless."

Acelan was surprised at this change of attitude but nodded, "That's true." Karma giggled and the dancer watched as his lover ran off back into the Nest, the firelight dancing off her skin. As he followed her, she hooked her _melos_ about his neck and pulled him up gently to dais. Letting the _melos_ slide from his neck to his torso, she let her body mold to his, pressing up against him, as he placed his hands on her waist. "I love you." He whispered, lips brushing against the soft skin of her neck.

Karma giggled and closed her eyes, letting Acelan guide her in the dance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Court, she stopped him as he went to enter her chambers. "Wait here." She whispered, and he nodded as she shut the door. He leaned casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.   
Finally, Karma reopened the door and Acelan was surprised at her somewhat seductive appearance: Her black hair was tousled and she wore only a thin, white nightgown, the fabric clinging to her curves and, as he walked inside, the fire in the hearth casting deep shadows across her face and body. Few candles were also lit, offering meager light to the room, making her eyes glow as she lost herself in his embrace.   
"You like it?" she asked.   
Acelan chuckled and plucked a feather from one of his wings and traced it along her jawbone, "You didn't need all this to tell me." He whispered, his lips lingering at the skin of her ear, tangling his fingers in her hair, as she kissed him passionately, smiling as she worked at the laces of his shirt, giggling as he picked her up and lay her on a large blanket by the hearth, pausing to look into her eyes, his own heavy with an emotion both knew all too well… 

Passion. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Acelan watched her sleep under a large blanket, his eyes sliding over her like warm honey. He knew she was beautiful. The way her curves molded next to his body, lit only by moonlight, the way her skin wept as they lay near the hearth, her dark hair falling across her small breasts. She clutched his feather in long fingers and he tucked damp strands of hair from her forehead, his fingertips lingering on her cheek. 

The half-phoenix knew she was beautiful, so real, and his to keep.


	53. Chapter 53: Six Years Later

Chapter 53 

**A/N: The ages are now as follows:**

**Karma 21**

**Mara, Nahun, Naosis, Acelan 23**

**Aleya Kai Callar 6**

**Iris Kai Callar 6**

**Daela Velar Cobriana 18**

**Barian Velar Cobriana 6 **

**Kamala Lakeyi Cobriana 16**

Sorry if this isn't my best chapter, it's just to fill in things! 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karma's POV 

It's been six years. Six years since Cadence Lakeyi Cobriana was condemned and unwillingly put to death by her own Aunt Chu'si, at the age of sixteen, for more then forty-five counts of murder— and that's including Iris'. Her sister Kamala, now sixteen herself, is still grieving for the shame that it brought her family and the doubt that still lingers.

Ramla since has fled and hasn't been seen. Mara and Nahun's relationship has progressed since she revealed it Acelan and I and they are soon to have a quarter-blood child—regardless of Mara being half-falcon. Naosis is yet to find a sweetheart but I have hope for him.

Despite me being only two years younger then the rest, and still unmarried, I am the first to become a mother to Acelan's twins. Nahun and Sheila assisted with the birth of my two girls: Aleya and Iris. The names weren't hard to choose, and had special meaning. Aleya meant _gift_ in Ha'shmla and Iris was obviously chosen to remember her namesake and aunt, Iris.

When I first held them, I felt so overcome with emotion that I laughed and cried at the same time. They were the loveliest little things that I'd ever seen.

And they still are.

Out of Karma's POV 

"Iris! Wait up!" Iris Kai Callar turned to see her twin run after her, the blue silk of her slacks soiled with mud. Pushing black-blonde bangs from her amber eyes, Iris rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree, waiting.

Aleya laughed and caught up, panting, "I bet I can beat you in a race." She whispered, pink-violet eyes alight, blonde-black hair blowing wildly in the wind. Iris regarded her twin skeptically and grinned, "Go!" Both girls giggled as they took to the sky, golden phoenix wings spread out.

Karma watched them from below and sighed. Her girls were handfuls at times, but she loved them anyway. Iris II and Aleya were so similar yet so different. While both had a mix of blond and black hair, their eyes were the only way to tell them apart. Since taking control of the Howlkin, Acelan was very protective of his children and he knew that any attempt for the throne would be to get at his twins—two of his weak points—first.

The Lupine people didn't mind mingling with the Howlkin tribe, and often they traveled back and forth, trading and strengthening friendships so that, when the time came for Acelan and Karma to be crowned, their alliance would only support both tribes. _Sheeva Intre_ helped often with matters concerning Wyvern's Court and the Nest.

Her friends had moved to the Howlkin palace and had created their own sort of 'Nest' of their own, naming it the Den, where they and the wolves could dance together. It was a beautiful place, so similar to the Wyvern's Nest, that Karma almost missed the Court. But she still had contact with Princess Daela, who had just turned 18 and her six-year-old brother, Prince Barian.

It was a good life she had.

But still, something troubled her…


	54. Chapter 54: Discussions and Visions

**Chapter 54**

_**Mara's POV**_

I opened my eyes to the soft glow of morning light spilling into the room through the window. Although I would have preferred to sleep in the Nest, Nahun's room gave us more privacy than the mass of sleeping dancers ever could. I rolled over, saw that my lover wasn't awake; so I turned back to the sunlight, watching sleepily how the bits of dust in the air seemed to dance in the warm, honey-gold rays. Beautiful, I thought, and wished I could paint something that innocent.

I sighed softly, remembering my dreams from the night before. Far from being pleasant, like my time with Nahun had been before I slept, my dreams had been more like nightmares. My mother had been in them, and this troubled me; I hadn't seen her in so long, and I was beginning to worry.

"Mara?" drawled a voice beside me. I turned and Nahun hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I tried my best to erase the worried expression on my face, but he was too quick. "What's wrong?" he asked, a shadow passing over his green eyes.

I shook my head. "Just bad dreams," I replied. I forced a smile and kissed his lips playfully. In the six years since my affection for him had begun, our relationship had strengthened, and I doubted that anything now could pull us away from each other. I liked it this way; loved the way Nahun made my stomach flip over when I saw him, the way he made my cheeks grow warm every time he settled his eyes on me, even though he'd been doing that for six years. I loved _him_, but although he had told me the same countless times, I had yet to return the words.

I didn't know _why_ I couldn't tell him how much I really loved him. Perhaps I thought I would scare him away, like I had scared my mother from me all those years ago. What I had with Nahun was special, _safe_, and I didn't want to consider losing it. I had never thought that _this_ would happen in my life, that I would find someone as special as Nahun but I'm glad I did.

He kissed my throat, making his way down to my collarbone, finally stopping at the hollow of my throat, and a delighted shiver ran down my spine, but the sadness remained despite his attempt to cheer me up. "Please tell me what's on your mind," he mumbled into my throat, tickling me. I pulled away slightly, smiling, then looked into his eyes and became serious.

I was thinking of _Ecl_, of how lately I'd been going there often without telling anyone, while I was alone, without Acelan or Nahun to stop me from falling. I longed for the icy wind, the frigid water that made me so numb I didn't have to think about love or rejection or the future.

"Does it bother you that we can't have children?" I asked him instead, my lavender eyes emotionless, when I really felt like crying. How could Nahun want to stay with me when I couldn't bear his beloved children? I had always wanted a daughter, but I would never be able to, would only delight in the play of Karma's girls. I wasn't so selfish that I would try to bear a baby that would be lost to _Ecl_, to my horrible haven, before she was even born.

Nahun took his time answering and, for a split second, I feared he was thinking of the future, but then he replied, "No." The word was simple, and it only made me love him more. I buried my nose in his good-smelling skin, feeling hot tears pressing against my eyelids.

"Thank you," I whispered. I wondered if it was hard for him to say that, if it pained him to act as if our relationship was so simple around everyone else. A part of me even envied Acelan and Karma, but that part was not very large. They both deserved the happiness that Iris and Aleya brought. They especially deserved it because of the events that I knew were to come.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears fall onto Nahun's warm skin. He propped his chin on his fists and smiled, "Something tells me," he drawled, "That someone's expecting us."

I didn't ask how he knew that, but just simply watched him as he rose from the sheets, the sunlight glowing on the skin of his face, the way his white, silk shirt seemed to shine under a pale green tunic. I laughed as he hopped around, only one leg in his earthen brown slacks, swearing softly as he bumped into the desk, finally being able to put on his slacks as he used chair as balance.

I shook my head and looked down at the long, buttoned-up shirt that I had used as a nightgown. It smelled like his apple-scented aftershave.

Nahun gestured to a trunk at the foot of his bed, "I borrowed some of your clothing and I had a seamstress make you some new clothes…that is if you didn't mind."

I shook my head, and lifted the lid of the trunk, lifting a beautiful, lavender silk gown from the pile and a few shirts, slacks and tunics. They weren't all elaborate; some were made for keeping out the weather and such. "Where did you find all this fabric?" I asked, admiring the few dancing skirts and shirts at the very bottom of the pile.

Nahun bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting my gaze. "I…I went in disguise to Wyvern's Court and asked…I asked your mother about some new clothes fitting your size—I didn't mention your name."

I looked up at him, and selected a clean pair of plain black slacks and a white shirt and blue tunic, slowly putting the other clothes back inside and closing the trunk. "How is she?" "How's her work?"

"She's well," Nahun answered, "and from what I saw, business seemed good."

I nodded and went behind a screen to change. Afterwards, I ran my fingers through my curls and sighed. "How about a walk?"

He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet against mine and, as I pulled away, he took my hand, leading me outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We met Karma in the garden, Aleya sitting beside her on a stone bench. Aleya ran towards us, nearly knocking Nahun over as he picked her up, resting her against his hip. "Where are you headed, Aleya?" he asked, ruffling her hair as she giggled.

Aleya hugged him around the neck and I had a fleeting vision of a different future.

_Lavender-blue eyes—my eyes—flecked with green and sandy-blonde hair?_ As Nahun put her down, Aleya let her golden wings grow and my eyes played tricks on me again…_iridescent wings tipped in indigo?_

Had I seen my child? Had _Ecl_ not claimed her yet? Swaying on my feet, I saw Iris II run up to her sister and her amber eyes faced mine. A cold feeling settled over me and I saw someone else.

_Amber eyes turning to blue-gray—the blonde-black turning fully to blonde. Blood on the face of _Ecl_…too late, stars sparkling upon the surface of the seas…Crazy._

A voice brought me from my thoughts and I shivered as my knees buckled out from under me. Nahun caught me and Karma took both Iris and Aleya, leading them away.

Karma came to my side, "What happened…"

I was disoriented and my words came out a strangled moan as I drew a shaky breath. "She'll take you too." Karma gave Nahun a frightened look and I already felt their forms disappearing as I slammed against the ice of _Ecl _with a force that knocked the wind from my lungs, causing the water to ripple.

I fought, screaming and clawing, as the pull of magic pulled me under, my breath fading in rising bubbles.

_I see her. Evil Ramla. Her face, composed and cold, stares at me with no love, no hint of praise and I am forced to meet her eyes as she frowns and reaches out to brush my cheek with her fingertips, her touch sending shivers of fear down my spine. _

"_No…I'm not crazy!" I scream, " No!"_

_Tears spill mercilessly down my face as I try ever so hard to back away, to run from her but her magic takes hold and overwhelms me like a blanket of ice. She taught Iris to be cold, to kill without love, but after seeing Acelan, I knew she saw the truth of her ways. Ramla is a twisted woman, savior and demon, teacher and murderer. She murdered those children for her own purposes! _

_She will not use me._

_Ramla whispers promises in my ear, futile words laced with false praise, and she whispers threats, spiteful words that are like drops of acid rain upon my lips. Chanting, she brings me dreams of darkness, visions of death, of hate and betrayal…_

"_You're crazy!" she whispers, "little falcon child, raven girl…" "Crazy mongrel, bringer of death to those you love…"_

_She waved the painting, the one of Acelan and Karma on the black dais, inches from my nose, and I shrieked, scrambling to grab the ugly thing, but Ramla held it out of my reach, shaking her head. "Not until you do one thing for me, child…"_

"_I'll never do anything!" I screamed, Ramla took my hand and a burning pain crawled up my arm, like fire, like ice, and I screamed, the air escaping my lungs in a rush of pain, of sorrow, and I feel my body becoming numb, immobilized and tricked by her false words and by her magic._

"_Crazy child…mongrel…hopeless Mara. Death will come to your king or queen…otherwise his beautiful children will pay the price." "You can't stop me forever Mara."_

_Nahun reaches out to me. Her voice still hammers in my head. His fingers stretch out to air; his face is begging me to grab hold. His lips are moving but suddenly it seems as if I've become deaf, I can't hear him._

_Ramla smiles at him calm, but not welcoming, "What are you doing here, boy? Come to join me?" "She cannot hear you."_

_I laugh, a high, screeching laugh that I don't recognize and my crazy self unconsciously grabs hold of Nahun's hand. Beautiful warmth floods me and the pull of his magic is so strong, so wonderfully comforting, that I willingly fall limp in his grasp, the lull of Ramla's magic struggling to take hold again. _

Back in the _Now_, I wake on the ground, Nahun and Karma stood over me. Nahun's face was wet with tears and as I sat up, he crushed me to him. His breath was warm against my skin, "We thought you were a goner."

Karma nodded, "You were mumbling…screaming for someone to let you go. Ramla."

I nodded, wordlessly and leaned into Nahun's embrace, shivering. What I had seen in _Ecl_ was not for anyone else to worry about…


	55. Chapter 55: A Bad Dream

Chapter 55 

That night, Acelan lay in bed, Karma sleeping beside him. It was quiet and he turned over to his other side and watched her sleep. Acelan couldn't imagine living without her, the ways she always seemed to mesmerize him when she danced, send his senses reeling with just her voice. And yet she was something any other man would call an ordinary woman.

Careful not to disturb her, he climbed out into the halls, past silent rooms and through empty hallways. Silently, he crept into his twins' room and watched them, as they shifted over in sleep. He went over to Iris and tucked her back in, smiling as she smiled in her sleep, a dancer's orange _melos_ tied loosely on her wrist. Acelan turned to Aleya and chuckled as she clutched a little cloth doll, she had named it Beth, close to her chest. He remembered watching Branwyn as she stitched up the doll, and of how Aleya always kept it near her wherever she went.

Acelan picked up the doll as it fell to the floor. Both his daughters were so different, and yet so wonderful in his eyes. Years ago, he'd have never imagined being a father, but now, he wished he'd taken a glimpse into this future and seen the wonder that would come.

"Da?" a bleary eyed Aleya tugged on his slacks, looking up at him, "What are you doing here?" Acelan chuckled and picked her up, "The real question is why aren't _you_ in bed?" He bent down, tweaked her nose, smiling, and she giggled, "I had a dream…a bad one."

Acelan took a seat on the bed, Aleya in his lap, "What was your dream." Aleya reached over and picked up Beth and held the doll close to her, "I dreamt I was on ice, skating with you, ma and Iris…the ice began to crack and—and Iris fell through…" Aleya wiped wet eyes on the back of her sleeve and her father hugged her tight. "What happened Aley?" he whispered, using his nickname for her.

The little girl continued, "Well, Mama told me to get off the ice, but I wanted to tell her I couldn't…because there was darkness and I couldn't fall!" "Suddenly there was a lady…she told me to come with her, that it was safe…I didn't go with her…then I woke up."

Acelan sighed and took small comfort in his daughter's presence as his second daughter slept peacefully across from them. Aleya had seen _Ecl_, but he hoped—prayed she hadn't touched it…

She was still too young to understand the horrors of the Void.


	56. Chapter 56: Realizations of a Twin

Chapter 56 

Karma watched Iris as she danced in snow, her orange _melos_ blowing in the crisp wind. Ever since a dancer had given her that _melos_, she'd always be wearing it. Karma knew she would become an excellent dancer for the Den someday; it was in her blood. Turning away from the window, Karma went to see if she could work in the greenhouse nearby.

Iris turned amber eyes to the pale sky and grinned as the wind brushed past her, raising her hands in the dancer's symbol of prayer, spinning on the balls of her feet. She closed her eyes feeling the world spin beneath the blackness of her lids. "_Cocono, cocono_…_hara_, _hara…_"

"Fading, fading…echoing, echoing…" 

Aleya stood from her place in the snow and giggled as she tried to catch Iris' _melos_ as it whipped about in the breeze. Iris stumbled over her sister's doll and glared at her sister, "You shouldn't leave your doll lying about, Aley!"

Aleya put her hands on her hips, "Well you shouldn't dance in my space!"

Iris mumbled something under her breath, and tossed the doll in the snow, "Go play somewhere else, then."

Aleya fell to her knees and picked her doll up from the snow, wiping her off. "You got Beth all wet!"

Iris scowled, "She's a doll, not a person!"

Her twin clutched the doll close, "She's special."

Rolling her eyes, Iris walked away, "There," she called, "you have your space now—"

She felt her sister fall before the coldness settled in her own bones and the excruciating pain made her double over. Mara had told her never to touch the ice and darkness—that it was dangerous and, to never follow anyone into it. Panic raced in her blood and Iris ran to her sister, as she fell, the doll slipping from her fingers. "Aleya?" "_Aleya_!" She shrieked, terrified at the coldness of her skin and the look of her lifeless form. Hot tears sprang to her eyes and she ran to the Den, screaming for Mara, for anyone to help.

Karma ran from the greenhouse, to the snow and saw her daughter running toward the Den, fear immediately rising in her chest, cutting off her air as she ran to Aleya, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, gods…" Karma collapsed to her knees, took her daughter's hand, speaking softly, "Aleya, honey, don't listen to the darkness, it's not safe…" Karma smoothed the blonde-black hair from her daughter's forehead, "Can you hear me Aley? Don't fall…please." The last word came out barely a whisper and Karma tried so desperately not to lose her nerve and follow her daughter, but it was hard just to sit there, rocking her, singing childhood lullabies.

Iris came running; Acelan and Mara in tow, and Karma breathed a soft sigh of relief. Acelan instructed Karma to take Iris back inside but the stubborn child refused and even fought to stay beside her twin.

"We can't have you exposed to Ecl." He told her softly. Iris met her father's eyes—so like her own—and her bottom lip trembled, "Aleya touched the ice da..."

Acelan nodded, "You may stay, Iris, but don't interfere." Iris nodded and watched as her father bent down and took her twin's left hand.

Iris looked down at her right hand, confused. It felt as if Acelan had taken her hand as well…but her father had taken _only_ Aleya's hand, not hers.

That explained the coldness in her bones, the pain, and the feeling on her hand now. Iris realized that she and Aleya, quarter-blood royals, were connected, not just emotionally, but mentally as well, that they could feel what the other was feeling…

"_The court does always say that me and Aleya complemented each other,"_ Iris thought, _"That one twin has the skills that the other lacks."_


	57. Chapter 57: She's Gone

Chapter 57 

_**A/N: Aleya's guardian should sound familiar if you remember Namid's story. But this time he actually has a name to go by. **_

_Aleya fell, unconsciously lost in the sweet mantra of Ecl. Caressed and filled with hands of darkness, she felt someone pick her up, and being carried somewhere, before they lay her back down again. Shrouded in darkness, she couldn't see anything except the figure's glowing sapphire-blue eyes, "Come, Aleya. Have no fear little one, I am not an enemy…" The voice was distinctively male, soft and comforting, "Your mother worries about you much, and your father is very protective…but as overprotective he may be, he cannot stop Ecl. I am only a fragment of Fate and I have been sent to watch over you."_

_The girl took a step back, "Who are you?" _

_The man laughed, "The Star-dancer's former guardian, princess. Staring at the man in front of her, she noticed that he was tall and wiry, and his sapphire-blue eyes had now softened, giving him a boyish look. She had expected, for someone to be her great-grandmother's guardian, him to be much older then he looked._

_The man smiled, "Call me Byrne." Aleya nodded, mutely and Byrne reached out to her, "This place isn't safe for you, Aleya." The princess backed away again and Byrne let his hand linger in midair for a moment before resting it at his side, "You still don't trust me, do you?"_

"_No, I don't." She replied, "Da always says not to trust any strangers in Ecl, because they might kill me..."_

_Byrne nodded, "Wise advice."_

"_I had a dream of this place once." Aleya replied, absently, clutching her doll. Byrne nodded, "I know."_

"_How would you know!" the little girl demanded, voice rising in fright, "You weren't there!"_

_Byrne covered her mouth and she fell silent, "Do you want to get caught?" he hissed in her ear, "That child-killer is going to find you here if you don't keep quiet." Aleya nodded, eyes wide._

_The man took her hand suddenly, "We can't stay here, princess." Aleya shivered and Byrne looked at her sympathetically, kneeling to her height. _

"_I know you're scared," he whispered, "but I'll help you."_

_Aleya nodded and let Byrne pick her up. "Hold on tight!" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as the man shifted into a falcon-sized raven, able to carry her on his back._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Acelan dove into the darkness, the icy waters breaking to surround him. He felt Ecl stab at him, dull aches in his skull and body, ringing and pounding, like the sharp clang of bells. Shifting into his phoenix Demi-form, he felt the hum of magic in the air and scowled, trying to avoid the voices, now screaming in his ears. _

_Falling hard against the ice, he sat up and tried to stop the incessant pounding in his head. He blinked and his whole body went rigid as he looked ahead. Magic droned heavily in the air and Ramla stood, hands overflowing with black magic. She stepped forward and laughed, "You are nothing but a boy trapped in a man's body!" A blade appeared at his side and he picked it up._

"_I'm giving you a fair chance, phoenix prince." Ramla replied, "Will you fight?"_

_Acelan stood and picked up the silver blade. It flourished with a steady white-gold light and the sound of a heartbeat could be heard as he poised the blade at the mage's throat. "Surrender, and this'll be over." He growled, "I came to find my daughter and you will let me pass."_

_Ramla shook her head, "You think I will?" She grinned, "No, the battle will rage like it did long ago and I shall kill the last of your royal breed, phoenix."_

_Acelan resettled his grip on the blade and frowned as Ramla brought her black magic up to rip the sword from his grip. Acelan felt his legs shaking, ready to give, as he fought back with his own magic, mind screaming out the names of the marks, calling them forth into being. _

_He swore as those marks flared from the tip of the blade, fading instead to ash in midair, the names of destruction rushing from Ramla's lips and the marks from her fingers, her mouth curled in a smirk at his weakness. _

_Acelan half-kneeled on the ice, resting his weight on one knee, sword gripped in clammy hands. He knew his sword wasn't bonded for peace, but regardless, he wanted to make peace. The half-phoenix's face was as stone, gripping the hilt in burning hands, as he watched Ramla; eyes focused on her glowing fingers, "What will it be then?" he asked, "War or peace? We settle this here and now." He stood, watching Ramla._

_Suddenly, Ramla whispered a word under her breath and for a split second the prince was caught off guard, blinking in alarm, as bolts of black magic exploded from her hands. He blocked her attack, just barely, white-gold marks flashing as both good and evil met. He felt his legs shaking, felt the blade beginning to slip from white-knuckled hands, and he felt dizzy, sickened almost to the point of vomiting. _

_The mage cried out in pain as crimson blood spurted from her hands and spilled down her arms, "You mongrel!" she growled, the wind picking up in violent gusts, as Acelan finally felt himself crumple to the ice, the blade falling beside him. _

_He could hear Ramla yell in triumph, her voice adding to the deafening roar of the blood in his ears. "Attack! Spirits from the deep depths of Ecl, Come forth and destroy!" she lifted her hands and black light filled her palm to spill over the ground, like water._

_Suddenly the ground shook and a piercing shriek filled the air as ghosts flew from the ground, screaming and screeching. Acelan covered his ears and cried out, as they only elevated, Ramla's laughter matching the screaming. He could feel warmth surge and run down my fingers, and tears sprung to his eyes. As my ears bled, he tried thinking of other things, tried thinking of his two daughters—but all that he could think of was the terrible realization that he would most likely never see them again. _

_When he thought he would go deaf from the noise, the screeching abruptly stopped. Acelan uncovered his ears and opened closed eyes. Looking up, he found Ramla still standing across from him, a smirk on her otherwise placid face._

_Her flashing stormy-blue eyes then calmed as he blinked in surprise. Why hadn't she killed him now? While she had the chance? _

_Ramla shook her head, "Well, you do know, two can play at this game Prince Acelan. It's just beginning..."_

_He literally felt the heartbeat of his magic turn on him as the sword trembled and hummed, glowing a bright red in his hands. He dropped the blade immediately and scrambled away, body aching. _

_Ramla laughed, "I have come back to reclaim what was rightfully mine—and you're in the way."_

"_This is my kingdom, and I choose to defend it." Then he added in a whisper, "to the death."_

_The woman's face twisted in a smile, "Then I will finish you, myself…" Ramla let out a cry and charged at me, black magic bubbling from her bloody hands and Acelan tripped over his own feet, white with fright, as his mind reeled, screaming for him to shift into his phoenix form. Ramla's magic snaked up and bound him to the ice, burning him; it was like ice, like fire against his skin. He felt himself fall apart, mind and body separating, becoming numb—but he refused to scream. When she finally released him he collapsed to his knees, barely strong enough to raise his head, "You might as well kill me now and—"_

_A child's happy shriek cut him off. "Da!" _

_He turned to face Aleya, running towards him, and his eyes widened, chest tightening in horror. With the innocence of a child, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Da, I've finally found you!" she smiled and Acelan shook his head, "You must leave now, Aleya. It's not safe here."_

"_But—da…" Her bottom lip trembled and she only held on tighter to his neck. Acelan shook his head and Aleya gasped as she saw the cuts on his face and body, "You're bleeding…"_

"_Go!" He was now getting desperate, his gaze flickering to Ramla's smirking face and her steadily growing bubble of black magic in her hands. He pled when she refused, "Go, please Aley, it's not safe..." _

"_Such a touching reunion don't you think?" Ramla whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Acelan managed to stand with the blade in hand, his body screaming to collapse. His daughter hid behind him, cowering, her doll held tight in her hand. _

_Ramla shook her head; "Suit yourself then, my prince." Black marks flew from her hands, her lips moving in wordless incantation. Acelan bowed his head and felt his pent up rage spill over. Voices whispered in his ears, of people long gone, and he grit his teeth, as they hammered steadily louder. _

_Slowly, deftly, he stood, and advanced toward her, Ramla's eyes piercing right through him. _

"_This is so foolish of you my prince…"she drawled, "And you know it." _

_Ignoring her, he brought the blade down, blindly slashing at Ramla, taking her in this state, her screams echoing in his ears—oh, the sweet mantra of revenge. With a sudden screech of pain, blood spilling down her black robes, the magic rushed from her in a hurricane of black marks and strangled screams. Forced back, Acelan gasped for air as her black robe floated listlessly to the ice, and as her screams quieted, silence dominated Ecl. _

_Acelan opened his closed eyes and looked up; expecting to see the mage looming over him, but Ramla was gone. _

_Aleya curled up next to him and he smiled, stroking her head, "It's all over now, Aley…she's gone."_

_His daughter nodded, "Byrne brought me here, da." Acelan followed the sound of approaching footsteps and saw the raven._

_Acelan managed a weak smile and blinked as blackness began to swallow him. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes slowly closing in exhaustion._


	58. Chapter 58: Hiding Grief & Showing Rage

**Chapter 58 **

_**Karma's POV**_

* * *

I waited anxiously by Acelan's bedside, in the Den. Iris was sitting by Aleya's. For another few moments, I stared at the still features of Acelan and willed him to come out of Ecl, back to the real world.

Taking Acelan's hand, I plunged into Ecl.

_Standing the surface of the ice, I heard weeping and turned to the sound, but my eyes were instead drawn to the bloodstains across the ice that led to a body. My throat caught on a breath. _"Acelan?"

_Running over to the body I felt all the air in my lungs disappear in a gasp and I closed my eyes again and willed myself to wake up from this hell of a nightmare, dragging air into my lungs, but when I opened my eyes the image was still there, Acelan—wounds still bleeding sluggishly—lying dead upon the ice. Tears pressed against my eyes and I turned away and tried to collect myself—but it was useless—I instinctively reached out and smoothed his golden hair from his ghastly bluish-gray skin, and closed his wide, staring_—beautiful _eyes, his mouth forever contorted in an expression of peace. I felt the tears run down my face as I stroked his cheek, felt the curve of his lips, the roughness of his calloused hands—so_ cold _in death Footsteps approached me but my fingers did not close upon the cold hilt of the sword lying beside him, instead my eyes watched as Mara came to me, and kneeled. She didn't say anything; silence soon stretching between us, and what would have been a comfortable recollection of memories, was now a distant and uncomfortable void._

_Mara then spoke. Her voice was cold. "Ramla's gone now, Karma…" "Don't blame anyone, not me, not the world, not even yourself for this accident."_

_I choked out a sob, and shied away from her, cowering. "Why didn't they take me instead?" I looked up and wiped my eyes as a young man with bright blue eyes, came toward us. "I am sorry for this loss, I tried to save him but the wounds were too much, the magic Ramla used burned him, but also diseased him by slowly leaching his life-force. When she died, it was just too much…"_

_I looked up, shocked. "And Aleya?"_

_"In shock, but safe." The raven replied._

_I breathed a sigh of relief, "Could I see her?"_

_Byrne shook his head; "It's best if you don't right now."_

_Still kneeling by Acelan, Mara tried not to show any emotion, cowering into the shadows. I watched as a tear fell down her cheek and fell on Acelan's face. She blinked in numb response and bowed her head. I kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder and she shoved it off, glaring at me. Tears sparkled in her eyes and I could feel the crazed aura about her return. This time, it was strong and like a wall between her and I, a void._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, I heard the great iron bell clang as a sharp wind picked up, making me shiver in my thin clothing. Even with my eyes gazing at the snow-covered ground, I could see the procession of mourners, the priests droning on about deeds and purification, their white robes billowing behind them in the crisp breeze. The bell rang on, echoing in my ears, and I felt detached from it all, like a ghost among the living. I barely felt the tears burning my face, the breeze biting my cheeks.

Iris, clothed in black like her sister, watched with clenched fists, eyes dry. I wondered how she couldn't cry as she watched the stretcher, with a face like stone. Aleya wiped at her damp eyes and turned away, hugging my knees. Picking her up and balancing her on my hip, she faced me with red, puffy eyes, burying her face in my shoulder, shaking with sobs.

My eyes followed the long stretcher that held Acelan's body. He was beautiful in white, his golden hair and pale skin glowing in the light of the torches. His eyes were closed, arms crossed at his chest. He looked as if in sleep, serene, his face composed, and body still. The only thing that was missing was the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional flutter of his eyelids.

I watched them as they placed him on the pyre and felt Mara hold me back, her iron grip painfully tight on my forearm, as they lit his body on fire. I could feel the heat on my face and in my eyes, the gentle caress of the flames as it licked up the logs and it brought me back to the sound of his voice, warming my insides, burning my cheeks with a blush.

I turned away. Mara stared at the flames, the fire shimmering in her emotionless eyes. She sighed as I stifled a sob, trying so hard not to cry. I could have _stopped_ this! I know I could have. But I didn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over a glass of raspberry wine later that night, I sat in an armchair and watched the flames dance in the hearth. It was still so hard to digest the information of his death, but the loneliness of the room, without his smooth, rich, voice or the simple sound of his breathing to fill the silence confirmed my worst fear. I had been left widowed, with only my thoughts to fulfill the empty hours of my day, drifting to the horrible moment that, only a day before, I would have thought a memory—a nightmare.

Lazily swirling my wine, I stared into the cup and was reminded vividly of blood—_his blood_. Soft footsteps behind me caused me to whirl around but my face fell when I saw it was only Nahun. Had I been expecting a ghost, for this to be an awful dream?

"How are you?" he asked, his voice soft. There was no teasing in his voice, no usual humor, and I shrugged. Never tell the truth when a lie will satisfy. "Fine."

He kneeled next to me and tried his best to cheer me up, "You know," he said, "You don't always have to feel bitter about what happened today. Namid will make sure you see him again when it's your time…"

I sat up and shifted in my seat, "I don't resent it exactly—I just think I could have stopped it." I tried to sound genuinely truthful but I guess he heard the edge in my voice, because he just smiled. Smiles hide so many things, and I wondered if, behind that reserve, he was just as miserable as I. "No one can stop these things." He replied. Nahun did have a point; he was a healer after all.

He sighed and took my hand in his much larger one. "Listen to me, Karma, you can do it on your own here."

I stared down at the floor, at the stained rug, and angrily slammed my goblet down upon a side table. I didn't smile. "I realize that."

He stood turning to leave, and pulled something from his plain brown vest and placed it by my drink, I glanced at it—a slightly wrinkled, golden phoenix feather. "Gods bless you." He smiled and I felt my heart clench beneath my breast.

"And you." I whispered. With that, he nodded and shut the door behind him, leaving me to dwell in forlorn silence.

I had lost almost everything in Ecl and yet still lived. My kingdom and monarchy once again shaky, and my life once again tossed into chaos. How could I live through it? How did it end up like this? Why did Acelan have to die?

Was I fated to die widowed? To die knowing I had left my kingdom and people in the middle of turmoil without a king? To die alive but _alone_? Maybe it is my fate, maybe not. Only the gods know, I'm only a simple woman with mixed blood—a tri-blood.

I'm not so sure about anything anymore. And that's what scares me most.

Out of Karma's POV 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mara's POV**_

_**Tears in my eyes**_

_**and I can't see.**_

_**This anger isn't making it any**_

_**better, either.**_

I picked up my group of paintings and threw them in the fire, where I watched as they shriveled up and turned to ash. Turning on my heel, I shoved my way, back to the room with the mirror. My paints are scattered on shelves, the brushes put neatly away in cases and the jars stacked neatly. Seeing the paint made me think of the long hours I'd sit and paint, with Acelan sitting beside me, calm, dependable, and—

Gone.

I collapse against the wall, the stone cold against my back. Shrinking back into the darkness, I can see the black sea lapping at my ankles, the stars sparkling, and the icicles ready to fall and kill me. There's no Acelan to pull me out this time, and I let the cold sea rise up to drown me. Here I feel no pain, no loneliness, and I can dance all I want…

But the dance is lonely now. There is no certainty in my footing, now I stumble, and there is no flute to accompany the drum—he used to play so well. But now he's gone.

When I finally came out of Ecl, I stumbled outside, tasting the sun on my face—Vividly reminded of him, I retreated back into the darkness of that room and begin picking up the jars and throwing them against the walls, breaking the brushes and ripping the paper, tears streaming down my face—I remember doing this two years ago, but then Acelan was still _alive,_ and that only fuels my rage.

_**I want to scream.**_

_**But instead,**_

_**I am throwing things,**_

_**tears streaming down my face,**_

_**and I can't see.**_

_**Blind rage,**_

_**paints are splattered on the wall in front of me.**_

I watch as the paints mix, many colors leaching down the wall, and I collapse against the stone of the wall, sobbing and beating at the wall with my fists, cursing the gods. My hands are scraped raw and my throat sore by the time I look down. I'm sitting in a pool of crimson paint. Like blood.

_**Crimson paint, like blood.**_

_**(I almost want to make it real. But don't.)**_

I stared around at my mess and my eyes are dry. I know I must stay strong for Karma, for her girls, for everyone. But I can't. Not now.

_**There's a scream caught in my throat,**_

_**tearing apart the skin like**_

_**the sharp edge of a fence snagged on my clothes.**_

_**My pencils are broken,**_

_**I've lost the brushes that moments before**_

_**Were such treasures.**_

Finally, frustrated, I let out a scream. Its stifled—choked with unshed tears, but I don't care.

_**Scream.**_

And I'm running from the Nest and into the dreaded dawn's light, shifting into my pure falcon form before anyone can say anything. I whip through the air, eyes watering, and still I fly on, the wind pushing me on.

_**Then I shift into my falcon form**_

_**(pure falcon, not the mongrel I really am)**_

_**and take off through the doors.**_

_**Tiny falcon tears are falling**_

_**over my feathers and I'm ripping through the air.**_

I scream out in agony—I'm hopeless now.

I'm crazy, lifeless, bitter Mara—No longer able to dance away my cares. I can hear the wind whispering in my ears, as I desperately try to block his face from my mind, I can't face him after what's happened. We were supposed to be friends forever.

_**And Acelan's face is staring at me—**_

_**Haunting my blind vision—**_

_**Even though he can't see me**_

_**anymore.**_

"Friends forever…"

Now he's gone. And I'm going crazy—once again.


	59. Chapter 59: Crazy

**Chapter 58**

_**Mara's POV**_

I returned to the room well after the sun had set, when the other dancers of the Howlkin Den were crowded around the fire, eating and talking as if the days were still normal. The stones were cold under my bare feet; sometime during my flight, I had tossed away my boots. I lit the lantern that stood on the table and admired the splotches of paint on the walls, at the broken jars of glass that cut my feet when I walked across them with emotionless eyes. And suddenly I realized I didn't need anymore than this.

I crossed the room again and locked the door. I would stay here. The rest of the night I spent wide-awake, scrubbing at the floor, at the walls, erasing the signs of my rage. I cleaned up the glass shards, threw away the splintered brushes, gathered up the ashes from my paintings and tossed them into the trash. Then I tied it all up into a bag and pushed open the one window, shoved the bag out into the alley, and covered up my one source of light with a thick black curtain.

_Crazy. Mara, Mara, You're insane. What are you doing? Why are you here? _

The voice taunted me, tortured me, and it sounded so much like him that I wanted to scream. I didn't want him talking to me; that would only make it worse. Would make it harder to cope. When the words didn't stop echoing in my head, I grabbed the skirt of my dress and stuffed it into my mouth, letting the scream escape my throat. It ended in a sob, and I fell against the stone wall, slid down to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "_Acelan_," I moaned, and shut my eyes. This couldn't be true. It was a joke. Acelan would knock on the door any minute and demand that I unlock it and let him in. "Stop playing your damn tricks!" I yelled out loud. "It isn't funny! Don't you know what you're doing to me?"

He didn't answer; I hadn't expected him to. I couldn't even bring myself to fall into _Ecl_, and that hurt me more than anything. How could I escape the pain I felt without him if I couldn't even let myself drown in my haven? I wanted to feel the icy water swallowing me, pulling on my skin with its angry fingers, but all I felt was the cold stone against my back and the sharp pain when my finger slipped on a piece of glass I'd missed. I brought my finger up to my mouth and sucked on it to stop the bleeding, but the salty tears on my lips only made the cut sting.

_Friends forever._ I brought my palm down flat on the floor, letting it smack against the stone with a frustrated scream. "I want you to come back," I whispered, desperate. "I loved you." He had been the only reason I'd stayed sane all these years, the only reason I kept returning from _Ecl_. And now he was gone.

I sighed and felt the light leave my eyes, felt the energy slip away from my body. I didn't need to leave this room. I would stay here, paint for him, live for him. Fall to _Ecl_ like I wanted to so badly. I was sick of being strong, sick of comforting Karma and her girls. It was too late to stop me from locking myself away.

Days passed. Soon the floor was covered with paintings that I'd furiously made with painter's hands that never stopped shaking. In my mind flashed the vision of his pale face, the sword still wet with blood, his golden hair damp with sweat. I remember when that same face smiled, the way his body felt as he hugged me, warm encompassing me, and his wings—soft, and golden spreading across a pale sky as we raced together within the sky. _Ecl_ had taken him, like it had his sister. He had died the same death.

He had died in _Ecl._

Sitting uselessly in that room, I soon realized that I was never hungry; _Ecl_ took that away from me. Whenever I looked in the mirror, all I saw was the crazed gleam in my eyes, the one that returned when Acelan wasn't near me.

I jumped and smeared crimson paint across a dancer's face one morning at the sound of a knock on the door. "Mara!" a voice called, and the sound of someone speaking was so foreign that I dropped the paintbrush. The red paint splattered on my toes and I backed away, falling against the wall. "Mara, open the damn door!" The voice was vaguely familiar, and it took me a sickeningly long time to recognize it. "They said you haven't come out in days, and I know you're in there. Unlock the door!"

"Mother?" My voice was hoarse and soft, and I cleared my throat and tried again. "Selah, is that you?" Somehow, I stumbled to the door and yanked it open, and my mother stood there, her blue eyes wide with anger, but also worry, her blank face held no fright and I was surprised at how calm she seemed.

"You came." I couldn't smile, but I wanted to. I shoved away the panic of _Ecl_ and backed away, opening the door wider to let her in.

She didn't say anything for a long moment, and if I was more aware, I would have felt awkward. "Are you okay?" she finally asked, and reached a hand out to squeeze my arm. I backed off, almost unsure, my eyes not meeting her face for a minute.

"Do I look all right?" I demanded, but my voice wasn't angry. I finally turned away, my eyes burning. "I missed you." She nodded silently and pulled me to her, and my mind screamed to push her away. She hated me for so long; why did she only come when _he_ was gone? But I fell limp and let her hold me, my heart aching so fiercely I wanted to plunge it into the waters of _Ecl_ to numb the pain.

"They thought you wouldn't let me in," she quietly explained, "Karma has been coming to the door every day and asking you to talk to her, but you didn't seem to care."

I looked up at her, swiping at the invisible tears on my cheeks. I hadn't been able to cry since that first night here, after I cleaned up the mess I'd made.

"I didn't hear her." I bit down on my lip and grimaced at the metallic taste of blood. "Mother," I sighed and blinked, not looking away from her face. "Thank you for coming, but I need a little bit more time here. Alone."

For once, she didn't argue with me. She was silent for a moment, but then pulled me to her again. I shivered; she smelled like lemongrass, like my childhood, and although it brought back memories I didn't want to think about right now, her scent also comforted me. "I'm sorry, she whispered, and I wanted to kiss her, I was so grateful. But I merely stood still and let her press her lips to my forehead, watched her leave and lock the door behind her again.

Then I pressed my hot cheek to the frozen stone wall, finally breaking through the ice into _Ecl_, and danced until my feet bled.

_This is for you, Acelan._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nahun paced in his room and swore. "She still wouldn't let me in…" He stared down at his hands and sighed. He knew she had been upset at Acelan's death but he never expected her to be like this. He loved her, yes, but he had a doubt that he could deal with this any longer. Being a healer had taught him that, if a person is in grief—give them space. A more logical part of his mind said that if she continued like this—locking herself up like an animal, not eating, not sleeping—that it could destroy her. In the limited times he had dreamt about her, slept in his bed with only her scent lingering on the sheets, he could tell she was fading from him. The glint that he so often saw in her eyes was fading; it seemed as if she _wanted_ to go crazy.

He sighed and sat himself on the bed, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation, "I can't let her do this."

"Do what?" A voice asked. He turned around, startled. Sheila took a seat beside him on the bed, her green eyes curious. Nahun sighed again and put his head in his hands, "She's gone crazy, Mother."

Sheila nodded, knowing whom he meant, "Give her more time."

"Time?" Nahun faced her, confused. "She's had time!" He threw his hands up in frustration, "Listen Mother, she never sleeps, she doesn't eat or dance in the Nest, or even talk to anyone anymore…she's just stayed in that room."

The emerald boa nodded, "Acelan's death was hard on her you do know that?" She raised an eyebrow in question and her son nodded.

"I know. It's been hard on Karma and her girls too, it's just—."

His mother interrupted him. "Give them time and we'll see, alright?" She put an arm around his shoulders and Nahun smiled.

"I guess we've all been uptight." He remarked, "Acelan _was_, after all, supposed to be king. Until Karma remarries, rules without a king, or when her girls come of age, there's really nothing we can do."

Sheila nodded, "Sometimes, Nahun, all you can do is wait for the right time to come…and when it does, fate steps in."


	60. Chapter 60: Ice

**Chapter 59**

On this half lit day  
With your crown beneath your wing  
Every word just echoes  
And the empty world sings

Where have you gone my feather light heart?  
I never imagined I could leave.

In the glistening  
Of the lost and open sky  
Tiny piece of you sits  
Simple wish waits for reply

Where have you gone my feather light heart?  
You mustn't forget what love can see.

- Lisbeth Scott, _Where_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Back at the Howlkin Palace_

_

* * *

_

_Iris II POV

* * *

_

Taking one look at the expanse of sky that was once mine that afternoon, I see only blood to quench my thirst. Crimson like the grapes from the greenhouse, and bold—vivid against a white ground. Aleya sits, reading, and I turn from the window in a whisper of silk. "How can you enjoy yourself?" I snapped.

Aleya turns, a look of confusion on her face. "It's a good book, that's all."

I growled and looked down at the floor, ruffling my golden feathers. Aleya held no repentance for Father's death. Looking up from the floor, I went over and plucked the book from her grasp. "You killed father, Aleya." I whispered, "He wasn't even crowned yet, not even king, and you killed him!"

Aleya sits up, "How?"

"You were there. In _Ecl_ four years ago! _You_ tell _me._"

Aleya knocks me aside, and I stumble back. "I didn't."

I scowled and opened the window, "He's gone now, Aley! The last pure half-phoenix of the Howlkin…" "And our da…" Shifting into my phoenix form, I took to the sky, golden wings bright against the red. Like fire. My vision blurred suddenly with tears, and I found myself landing near a lake, frozen over with coating of ice. Uncovering a mirror-like piece of the ice, I looked down and saw my reflection.

My father's phoenix wings grew from my back, and my father's amber eyes stared back at me—my wings, my own eyes. "Da…" I whispered, hot tears filling my eyes again. It had been so long since his death when he didn't come back from _Ecl_, and when ma said that he was gone, flying among the stars. I admired my father for many things—for his love, his kindness and strength of will. Now, only a white marble statue remains of a man who never got the chance to claim his throne. With great wings, kneeling on one knee, looking down at the ground the statue towers over me. His eyes, though only sculpted and filled with amber to give them color, have the barest of sparks, his mouth smiling down at whoever comes to pass. The statue is beautiful—but it will never be him

Aleya and I were six when he was killed and now it's been four years. Four long, damnable years where I've had to watch Mara slowly slip to _Ecl_, watch mother weep and watch the kingdom crumble beneath my feet.

I stood and shifted to my pure human form, scuffing at the snow with my boot. It was cold and wet—mud and slush. I looked back to the lake and turned my body to face it. Deliberately, I picked up one foot and placed it on the edge of the ice, the other foot lingering just an inch above the ice, I could see the clear water below, darkened by the fading sun. A sob escaped my throat and I put my foot down, backing up. I was only ten, no time to give up my life—even if it killed me just to watch Mother try so hard to hang on. And Aleya would most likely feel my life fading, and try to find me…No use of suicide.

I stood and turned to leave, but turned back on my heel, pushing a strand of my blonde-black hair from my face, and stubbornly ran onto the ice, feeling it shift under my boots. With an anguished cry, I felt warm tears trail down my cheeks and fell to my knees. "_Cocono…cocoon_—"

_Fading…fading— _

I felt the ice swallow me and, distantly, almost in my mind, I heard a cry—

_Hara…hara—_

_Echoing…echoing—_

I heard phoenix screeching, wolf howling, a cobra's low hiss, and a panther's roar…our forms—distorted, mixed together, in a strangled sob echoing inside my skull.

It was my sister. Aleya—screaming.

It was then I fell to _Ecl_ for the first time...


	61. Chapter 61: Frostbitten

**Chapter 61**

**_Karma's POV_**

I stared around the Howlkin dancing Den. I heard the music—the flutes and drums, voices echo around me. But that's all it was. Music. There was no hidden passion, no urge to dance anymore. It was just music.

It didn't matter now, whether I was a beautiful dancer, whether I danced at all. I saw Naosis with a young Howlkin she-wolf, and Mara with Nahun. Together. I could feel _Ecl_ tug at me, with its black fingers, but I resisted. What was the point of going insane when I was insane already?

I stand and stare down at the black silk of my gown. Black like the night, like the time before dawn. Walking outside, into the cool breeze, I imagine I have wings, like I could fly—see what Acelan saw from up there. I open my mouth to call his name but clamp my hand over it. I had forgotten—for the barest of seconds, that he was dead. A sob escaped my lips and my body crumples into a ball, I feel too ashamed to even lift my head to the sky, to look up and see _Ecl_.

A hand settles itself on my shoulder and I don't even try to shove it off, even though I desperately wanted to be alone. My voice cracks as I whisper to the air, "Go away."

A male voice penetrated my mind. "Karma?" I open my eyes and look up, "Go away." It was only Byrne, his blue eyes solemn.

"I have something to tell you, Fate…" He whispered, his hand tightening on my shoulder, "Iris—"

I cut him off, standing, "That my daughter has gone crazy, that she is dead, that she resents me?" I screamed, lunging for him and missing. "What am I to do now, O great one?" I mocked him, and I didn't care anymore, "Since _you_ are a part of Fate, what can I do now that he's _gone_! You killed him didn't you? Made it seem like an accident and blamed someone _else_?" My chest was heaving with sobs. Byrne took my elbows, a sense of calm overcoming me. "Come, granddaughter of Namid, there is something you must see…"

I watched as he took my arm and led me down the halls of the Howlkin palace, his face unreadable. Opening a door, Byrne led me inside and I saw Aleya by the window, staring out at the black sky, and reached out to touch her and she shied away, turning to a bed—we were in a infirmary I realized, and Iris lay there, her eyes closed. The color of her skin was a bluish-white, and hard—cold—I stumbled back, shocked, as Nahun came in and Byrne retreated back into the hallway. I watched as Nahun checked her pulse and frowned, tucking the blankets tighter around her and refilling the bowls with warm water, placing her hands back inside.

"What happened?" I cried, "Is she—"

Nahun looked calm now, his face as smooth as stone, green eyes dull. "No, she nearly drowned in a lake, and was badly frostbitten," He glanced at the still body of Iris. " See her hands?"

I nodded, my stomach churning at the sight of her purplish-black fingers.

"Frostbite causes a burning pain in the affected area and that's deep frostbite," he explained, "she may not be able to use her fingers if the color doesn't return—and if it doesn't, I may have to have it amputated."

I gasped, and Aleya stayed motionless on the stool by Iris' bed, eyes never leaving her twin's face. "She's in _Ecl_. Is that why she can't feel the pain?"

Nahun nodded, "If she wakes, she may not even want to come out if she knows she's have to be stuck in a bed her whole life. Her feet are also affected, I have them covered by heated water skins."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" I demanded icily. Nahun placed a hand on my own and sighed, "You would've lost sleep, and with Acelan gone—"

"She's my _child_, Nahun!" I choked out, "wouldn't _you_ worry if one of your babies nearly drowned in a lake! Wouldn't you worry if—if she was trying to commit _suicide_ because she missed her father?" I collapsed in a chair beside the bed and buried my face in my hands, "Oh gods…" I took an offered handkerchief and wiped my eyes, "So she'll never dance?"

Nahunaga nodded, "If her feet don't—"

I glared at him, "Just give me an answer." My tone was bitter.

He shook his head sadly, "If this doesn't clear up then she'll never dance again…" He turned to leave, "I'll give you two some time alone…come and tell me if she wakes up or if anything changes. If that water gets cold while I'm gone, refill it with the kettle over there, and make sure her hands and feet are submersed, alright?" He gestured to a brass kettle, hanging over the hearth and I nodded as Nahun left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"_I'm sorry, Iris…"_ I thought, feeling so useless as I watched one of my children sleep—drown in _Ecl_, the only thing keeping away her pain.


	62. Chapter 62: Returning from Ecl

**Chapter 62**

_**Mara's POV**_

When I emerged from _Ecl_, I couldn't tell how much time had passed. Couldn't tell if I was still alive, if the dried scarlet caked on my feet was the paint I'd spilled on them or blood. I tried to stand up but was overcome with dizziness; I had spent too much time in my haven, my hell. I used the wall for support and took a deep breath feeling my head clear slightly. My stomach growled and realized I was starving, but I didn't care.

It took too long to get to my feet, to stumble blindly to the door. I opened the lock and the door swung open of its own accord, and I took a deep, raspy breath of the spicy air before entering the hallway. Things looked different, I realized as I entered the Howlkin Den—similar to the Nest. The stones under my feet, even the fire, shimmered with an uncanny glow. I found Nahun easily and made my way to him. He looked up when I was a few feet away and gasped; I looked down at myself, wondered what I must have looked like to get that reaction out of him. Insane. Covered in paint, hair in impossible tangles, black circles under my eyes. Crazy.

"How long?" I asked, and the skin of my throat scraped against itself, burning. Words were foreign to me; I hadn't spoken in so long.

Nahun stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms; I shifted gingerly, glad for his embrace even though my tender skin hurt at his touch. "Another month," he whispered into my hair. "You look terrible."

I nodded, silent. It had been four years. Four _years_ since Acelan left me, left this world. I had come out of my room before, of course, but always returned when I couldn't handle being among the people that reminded me of him so much. I had managed, somehow, to stay away from the room for a year, and had never stayed in _Ecl_ for a month before. That would explain why everything looked different, why _I_ looked so different.

I felt Nahun's lips touch my grimy forehead and I sighed, leaning into him. I didn't understand how he had stayed with me this long, when I've gone insane because another man died. Wasn't he jealous? Sick of my craziness, my overreacting? I didn't believe I overreacted, but what I thought didn't matter to anyone. I never spoke, anyway. I stared down at my translucent, paper-thin skin. "I need to clean myself," I muttered, and was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Nahun.

He moved away from me but still kept his hands on my arms, steadying me, holding me up. "And I need to go to the infirmary," he sighed, his expression suddenly urgent. "Iris has frostbite and is still in _Ecl_. But don't worry about her," he ordered quickly. "I'll take care of her."

He was always trying to care for someone and I smiled inwardly. I nodded absently and let him turn away, but reached out a hand a brushed his arm at the last moment; he looked back. "Are you angry with me?" I asked, suddenly afraid. Perhaps I had taken this mourning too far, and he would leave me. I didn't know if I could bear that...

Nahun looked back at me and merely smiled apologetically. "You should eat something, and after your bath, let me look at your feet." was all he said, pressing his lips to mine softly, and then he was gone, walking away through the crowd. I watched his back for as long as I could, but soon lost him among all of the dancers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a bath, I changed into a pair of clean brown slacks and a white shirt. My feet were still a bit sore but it didn't matter, it just felt good to be clean. Everything seemed so normal, the dancers were talking and eating as usual, but I know it had still been a month. After I had at least eaten something and quenched my thirst, I remembered what Nahun had said about Iris. She had _frostbite_? I winced and stood, deciding to see if she was all right.

At the door of the infirmary, I heard a stifled scream and pressed myself back against the wall, closing my eyes, trying not to cry. It was Iris—she must've just emerged from my haven, her senses returning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Out of Mara's POV**_

Iris screamed and sobbed, trying to wrench her hands from her mother's grip, "It hurts ma…_Stop_, please stop!"

Karma tried to calm down her panicking daughter, "You have to put your hands in the water, Iris, or they won't get better…"

"I can't _feel_ my hands or my feet! Why can't I feel them, why does it hurt, ma?" Iris asked, eyes wide. Aleya watched her twin, her own hands and feet burning, with tears running down her face, "Just listen to ma, Iris, it the only way."

Nahun then hurried into the infirmary. Karma turned to him, flustered. "She won't keep her hands or feet in the water."

He nodded, "That's because it hurts, the skin isn't used to the change in temperature. I think it's best if you two leave, for her sake and yours…"

Karma nodded, tears falling down her own cheeks, and Aleya followed her mother outside as Nahun quickly mixed a drink, brought it over, and lifted Iris's head, holding the cup to her lips, nodding as she swallowed the liquid and seemed to calm down. "You have frostbite," he explained, "it's deep in your skin and if you don't keep the skin warm you may not be able to use your hands or feet again."

Iris lay back against the pillows, "It hurts." She moaned. Nahun smiled ruefully and smoothed the hair from her forehead, "I know. But you should try and ignore the pain and let me help you."

He refilled the basin, watching as she placed her hands into them and went to the edge of the bed to refill the water skins and place them around her feet, inspecting them as he did. "That's a good girl, now keep your hands in there and just tell me when the water gets cold." Iris nodded and Nahun turned to the door, noticing Mara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mara's POV**_

I smiled at him and he helped me to a bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked and I sighed, "Clean." He laughed and went to wash his hands in a basin of clean water, dried his hands and fell to one knee beside me, cringing at the cuts on my feet, his eyes skillfully taking in the damage. "Don't they hurt?"

I nodded, "A bit." Nahun shook his head, and stood. Going over to a cabinet, he searched and pulled out a bottle, walking back over to me.

"How's Iris?" I asked. Nahun glanced over at the girl and checked the basin and water skins. Nodding, he turned to me, "She's asleep."

Bending to one knee again, he opened the bottle and squirted a small amount of this white liquid into his palm, rubbed his hands together and gently spread the ointment on my feet. I yelped and Nahun drew back, startled.

"That's cold!"

Nahun grinned, finishing one foot and starting with the other, putting more ointment on his hands. "It'll help." He whispered. After, he stood and washed his hands and quickly bandaged my feet. "Don't dance for at least one day—the ointment works pretty fast on small cuts."

I nodded and he sat beside me, pulling me in for a kiss. I felt warmth surge in my chest and pulled away, just content to stare into his eyes for a moment, I hadn't seen him in a while—a whole month. He smiles and his eyes just seem to light up—like emeralds.

I suddenly turned to face him. "Are you angry at me?" He turned to me and sighed holding me close, his clothes smelling fresh as if they'd just been laundered, his skin warm against mine— and just replied, "I know how close you two were…it's just so good to have you back." He sighed and kissed my cheek, "I love you, Mara, and don't you forget that!"

I nodded and whispered, "I won't." Yawning, I leaned against his shoulder. Nahun chuckled and slid off the bed, "You should sleep." Wordlessly, I slid off the bed, walked to the door and watched as he blew out the candles, but left one lit. He looked up from refilling the basin and water skins again and resettled the blankets around Iris, before coming over to me, and chuckling. "You need any help?" I shook my head and we walked to the privacy of his room—still pretty much the same as always. I watched as he went ahead of me and I let a quiet, contented, sigh escape my lips.

_**Looking at him wistfully as he**_

_**Passes through the door,**_

_**I wonder if he knows how much I need him…**_

I listened to his heart, beat alongside mine in the silence, to the rhythmic inhale and exhale and, silently, I whispered, "I love you."


	63. Chapter 63: Wondering

**Chapter 63**

* * *

**Nahun's POV**

I woke to the sun shining on my face and blinked in surprise. Turning to my side, I saw Mara curled up beside me. I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to feel her body against mine again, to know that she was here and not drifting in _Ecl_. She was beautiful—I knew she wasn't crazy, just sensitive, and I could wholly understand that. Staying in _Ecl_ for a month seemed like a punishment to her, and had I been angry? No, just relieved.

I had been thinking a lot about children these days. Mara had once asked me about children and I wonder now if I ever wanted a child—if Mara was falcon and a child _had_ been conceived, out of fault, the child would be twisted—horribly deformed, or die in _Ecl_ because our magic was too much. The thought made me shiver as I rose from the bed, careful not to disturb her. Once dressed, I sat by the window and thought of how easily Karma had dealt with the birth of the twins—usually miscarriage was more likely in multiple births, but the second time round, she carried to full term.

If Mara did want a child—she didn't speak of it, but I suspected she did want one, we could always try surrogacy, where another woman carries the child to full term—but then again the child would still be consumed by _Ecl _and still a mix of our animal forms: Raven, jaguar, emerald boa, falcon.

I jumped as cold hands snaked around my neck and turned to face Mara. Her lavender-blue eyes sparkled and I grinned, "Good morning."

Mara smiled, "Morning."

I stood, taking her in my arms, pressing my lips to the soft skin of her throat, "Now why are you so happy today?"

"No reason." She replied.

"You're lying," I replied jokingly, "I know you've got a reason."

She twirled on the balls of her feet, and I laughed as she flopped back into the sheets, I came and sat beside her. She sat up and smiled and I kissed her, a soft sigh shuddering in the back of my throat. I pulled away and tangled my fingers in her tousled black curls. I swallowed, my pulse suddenly quickening, barely able to breathe. Just the way she looked at me, the way her touch felt, made my body tremble. I hadn't seen her in a month and I had missed her bitterly.

"I've got a reason," she admitted, "but I'd rather show you later." I nodded and she took my hand, leading me down the halls to the infirmary. Iris sat up, her hands and feet slightly pinker then the day before. "I'm getting better, Nahun!" she cried. I grinned and Mara nodded.

"That's good, very good." I replied, going to change the water in the basins and water skins. I stood and faced to the door, watching as other healers dispersed into the infirmary to begin their jobs. I noticed how they purposely avoided Mara, as if she were a disease and I felt a stab of pity towards her. Turning back to Iris, I asked if she needed anything and she shook her head.

I left then with Mara, I won't be needed until later. As we walked down the halls, I found myself wondering what it would be like to just go back into some secluded area and—No. Bad thoughts. Unhealthy, bad thoughts!

I sighed. Sometimes I just envied those who could have children without repercussions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I'm not sure about the thing she wants to show him yet. Any suggestions/ scenes would be wonderful!**

**- Notebook**


	64. Chapter 64: Bitter and Beautiful

**Chapter 64**

_**Mara's POV**_

I entered the infirmary with Nahun, slightly hurt by the reactions of the other healers; they moved away from me as if I were a disease that could be caught. I sighed and smiled at Iris, as she was sitting up in bed chirping about how she was getting better. Relief flooded through me at the fact that my supposed haven, the one I had learned to befriend, would not take another of the ones I loved.

We left shortly, after Nahun had checked to make sure Iris would be fine, and I glanced at him as we walked down the spice-scented halls. When he felt me staring at him, he looked me in the eyes and stroked my hair, stopping me for a kiss. There was something in his eyes that told me he was bothered by something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly, taking his hand.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

I resented that he couldn't trust me, and wished I could drop the subject, but his grip on my fingers was too loose, as if he didn't want to hold on. "I know it's not nothing. I have something to show you, but I...if you aren't happy, I doubt you'll enjoy it."

He sighed and nodded, dropped my hand. "I was thinking about the two of us. About children."

_About how it is impossible for us to have a child._ He didn't need to add that last sentence; I knew. And I immediately felt guilt settle over my shoulders. Nahun loved me, but who was I to stop him if he wanted to leave me for someone that could have a normal, sane baby? "I'm sorry," I whispered, my words barely audible.

"No, Mara, I didn't mean that," he soothed quickly, perhaps worried about how fragile I seemed in the past few years. If something upset me, I tended to stray to _Ecl_ more quickly than before Acelan's death. And Nahun didn't want that. "I know not to hope for that. And it's fine. We can do with just the two of us, I don't need a child to be happy, and I've got you." He explained, his voice quiet.

I looked up at him, my good mood ruined with the guilt in my heart. Guilt that I had no right to feel, because he understood, but which I was burdened with anyway. Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked to make them disappear, but instead, they spilled onto my cheeks. Nahun reached over and brushed them away, and I forced out a trembling smile. "I wanted to show you a dance I learned," I whispered, changing the subject. I didn't tell him that I had learned it in _Ecl_, in the midst of my insanity. "It's for you. A _harja_."

He smiled, relieved that the moment of awkwardness was over. "Show me."

"I will," I teased gently. But I was determined not to let this conversation go unfinished. "But first you must promise me something." He leaned forward and kissed me and I took that as an acceptance of my words. "We have to talk about this later. About _us_."

His face darkened slightly but I kissed his palm and spun around on the balls of my feet, my dark curls resting on his shoulders. "All right," he agreed, and I giggled and led him into the Den.

People were crowded around the fire and I disappeared into the back of the Den, my spirits high.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Nahun's POV**_

She disappeared for a moment and for a moment I didn't see her. Music began and suddenly my gaze was drawn to the whisper of dark silks, gliding like water across the dais. Mara.

She moved with a sensual grace, a power that seemed to radiate from her body almost turning my knees to water. My breath caught in my throat, and a shiver coursed down my spine—not one of cold or fear but of stifled desire. I swallowed heavily and the sigh I let escape sounded more like a soft moan.

_Does she know how much control I have use to restrain myself?_ I nearly laughed at the thought.

I wondered how I managed to keep my head clear of the intoxicating images when, right there in front of me, she danced. Her skin was flushed, shining, with the fire's heat and the dark silks drew my eyes, skimming over her smooth, near-translucent skin and setting my body aflame, voluptuous desire flowing intensely through every vein, and my mind reeled, screaming for me to dance with the woman I loved. She was my beautiful dancing falcon, my raven. I felt the ice of _Ecl_ tempt me, to dance with her in insanity, within the Void. But I resisted.

I just watched, simply enthralled by her. Mara—_bitter and beautiful._


	65. Chapter 65: The Burden of Truth

Chapter 64 

Chu'si looked in the mirror. Shallow lines etched themselves across her face and she noticed the slightest strands of gray among her black hair. She was old, she realized, her own daughter was twenty-two and her son was ten. She was beginning to realize that Daela would take the throne soon. _Where have all the years gone?_

Daela sat on the bed beside her mother, hands neatly folded in her blue silk lap. "Abarian and I have been worried about you."

She turned to face her daughter and noticed for the first time, how Daela had changed. Her eyes were free of any childhood spark, shadowed by the troubles and responsibilities of adulthood, and what once was a sturdy figure were fitted nicely with womanly curves. Her daughter was a woman and Chu'si was proud of her, "How so?" she asked.

Daela sighed, "He's asked me about you and the court. You're aging and, with two heirs ready for the throne—myself and Kamala—he's been wondering whom you'll choose."

Chu'si smiled, "You will rule first, Daela, Kamala will follow and then possibly Abarian."

"Possibly?"

Chu'si nodded, "That is if Kamala has any children of her own."

Daela nodded, "With so many heirs eligible for the throne, how _can_ you choose?"

Chu'si sighed, "It isn't difficult if one child is older then another, but in regards to two heirs being close to the same age, that is when the choosing becomes difficult."

"_Karma will have a hard time when her girls come of age."_ Daela mused. Aloud, she said, "Abarian has been asking me about half-bloods and about the avian-serpiente war long ago…since Acelan was killed four years ago, he has been wondering a lot lately."

Chu'si's face darkened and she sighed, "Boys will do that at this age. Wonder and ask all the time."

Daela nodded, silent. Somehow the idea of being queen wasn't so appealing anymore. Her eyes were older now, had seen more, and the kingdom was still fragile, still so delicate since the death of her cousin—and Salem's own daughter, Cadence. There were still suspicions of a conspirator for the crown, and Daela wished severely that she had never pressed her cousin to tell the truth.

It hurt too much to bear that burden.


	66. Chapter 66: Talking and Visions

**Chapter 66**

_**Mara's POV**_

"Mara?"

I looked up at Nahun's voice, lifting my head from the pillow and propping myself up on my hand. I was lying on my side in his bed, the covers pulled up to the bottom of my ear, my eyes shut tight until a few seconds ago. "Sorry," I said, beginning to sit up, but he waved me off and came into the room, perching on the bed beside me. He caught my gaze and held it, stroked my exposed right cheek with a gentle thumb.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up despite how cold I was. "Your room smells good." I forced laughter into my eyes. "I needed to be someplace I felt safe." I was feeling lonely again, but I didn't add that; just having Nahun's presence in the room made some of my grief disappear.

He smiled distractedly at my comment, and pulled back the covers, slipped under them next to me. "Smells good?" He laughed and I felt his hands slide around my bare stomach, and his touch was so warm I shivered. "I missed you," I whispered, leaning in to speak in his ear.

"It's only been a day, Mara," he reminded me, chuckling. He kissed the middle of my forehead and stroked my back, up and down. Up and down. But when I moved closer to him so that our legs touched, he sighed and pulled back. "I need to talk to you," he began softly. I nodded; I'd expected this. But how would I respond? I loved Nahun—

He continued, "We've been together for...10 years? Isn't it..." He cleared his throat, clearly awkward as he held my face between his large hands. "We've been dancing around this since…since, well…isn't it time we..." His cheeks were beginning to turn crimson and I knew this subject was personal.

But he didn't need to finish his sentence; I understood. "You know I love you," I interrupted. I forced my eyes to be glass, emotionless. I would not cry. "But I can't take that chance. I can't have a child, and you know that." I bit down on my lip and felt the cold breeze of _Ecl_ drifting over my skin, but I ignored it and continued. "If there were any way we could make love without the chance of my becoming pregnant, I would give my entire self to you. But I could never sentence my child to a life of insanity, simply because of what I am."

When he didn't say anything, I looked down and felt tears rolling down my cheeks, one by one. I wished desperately I could love him, give him what we so needed and could never do. My body was trembling as I stared at the white sheets. "Please say you believe me? Say something."

Nahun tucked a curl behind my ear and his lips parted ever so slightly and I thought he'd say something but he just lay there for a moment.

"Say something," I repeated, my voice a whisper, "Please."

Nahun shrugged, "I respect your choice, and besides, if I were to do it to you—and you didn't want the consequences—it might as well been rape." He sighed and lay back. I smiled and kissed him, feeling him turn to face me.

"Not to mention the falcons of Ahnmik." He whispered, "They're not coming after you," He tightened his arms around my waist, "I'll make sure of it." I buried my face in the silk of his shirt, and stifled a giggle.

Nahun smiled, "That dance was beautiful."

I kissed his cheek, "I knew you'd like it."

_**Nahun's POV**_

I sat up and just held Mara. I loved her. I would never allow our child the fate she would have for simply being half-falcon. The magic would either burn her or destroy her wings and leave her to chase the rainbows. Insanity. Our child would be with them physically but mentally in _Ecl. _I shuddered and thought of all the patients I had lost over the years to _Ecl_. The thought of one of them being my child sickened me.

Visions flashed in my mind.

_Only a single beam of moonlight illuminated her face._ Beautiful, he thought, but so pale _He could almost reach out with his mind and feel the strange coldness that radiated from her. Normally, she would blaze with warmth and life but now, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of iciness, of death. The bulge of her stomach was gone and the child lay in a bassinette beside her. _

"_Mara?" Her name drifted listlessly from his lips in almost a sigh. The events that led to this moment were a ghost in his memory, and disappearing rapidly. Her great falcon wings, twisted and mangled now, were littered with white scars— _She tried to fly and fell to Ecl_, he thought and winced at the sight. She lay motionless on the bed, a statue wrapped in white cloth. She didn't move except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the occasional whimper. Nahun knew she was in pain and couldn't blame her, only watch as she battled with her inner self. _

_She was trapped in the Void. It was a black void of nothingness, of memories neither old nor new, of people living nor dead, awake or asleep. He knew the birth had been painful and knew he had caused it. _

_He looked down at the child and shook his head. One of her eyes were lavender-blue the other a deep emerald-green--he had seen it when she had first opened her eyes to the world. Nahun watched the child sleep and knew that it was only sinking deeper into_ Ecl. _Mara was trying to save her._

_Nahun felt tears come to his eyes and let them fall. Had he let his passions escape him after Mara had told him? Had he really created this beautifully innocent little thing? Had he caused this child to go insane, to pay the price?_

_He knew the answer to all those questions and it only made him sob harder. Yes. He had caused this._

Shuddering, I shook my head and only held Mara tighter. _"I won't let you pay the price." _I thought, silently promising her.


	67. Chapter 67: Shot Down

Chapter 67 

Aleya took to the skies. Her wings spread out and gliding easily through to one current and the next, letting out a shriek of joy. She closed her eyes and flew over the forest, the trees just a mound of green below her. The sun was warm on her back and the wind whipped past her golden feathers.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her left wing, she opened her eyes and veered right, gasping as another arrow lodged itself in her shoulder, blood bursting from the wound. Aleya let out a shriek and with growing horror noticed that she was over the ocean and would never make it over to the shore, only a few feet away. Mind reeling, she winced as a fiery pain laced across her wing. "I'm gonna have to land!" she whispered, "But where?"

Her only chance was to either wait to fall and drown or to try for the shore. She beat her wings fiercely toward the land, ignoring the searing pain. When she was within reach of the shore, she fell, spiraling, the wind whistling in her ears. She was too tired to cry out when she hit the ground and instead fell unconscious, the blood gushing from her wing.

A stranger ran to her and marveled at her immortal Demi-form. His younger brother of eleven ran up, "What did we shoot?" he asked. The older boy bent down and swore. "It's a phoenix!" he explained, "Four years ago, Harlin, the Howlkin king was killed…this might be one of the princesses."

"A princess?" Harlin frowned, "We should take care of that arrow then, Jarro." His older brother, Jarro, nodded and shifted into his eagle Demi-form, taking to the sky.

Harlin was left with Aleya, "Whoever you are, princess, you'll be safe."

Byrne, watching through the trees, scowled and swore quietly, taking raven-form. He had to tell Karma.


	68. Chapter 68: One Golden Feather

**Chapter 68**

**A/N: The poem 'Phoenix' is by Carmen Colombo. And the song is 'Back to You' by John Mayer.

* * *

**

**_Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away_**

_Karma felt the rush of magic flow over her like cool water. She sighed and gasped in alarm as a blade clattered to the floor, her breath coming in short gasps. She collapsed on her knees and stared into the bloodied reflection of the blade…_

_Amber eyes stared back at her._

_**But it's too late**_

_She lashed out and screamed in terror—in rage at the figure looming over her, shadowed. "Acelan!" Her fingers closed on air and she sobbed as she scrambled within a thick mist, running toward those familiar golden wings…_

_"Acelan…" she called, "Acelan!"_

_**Over you  
I'm never over  
Over you**_

**_  
_**Karma sat up in bed, sweating through her nightclothes, gasping. Turning to gaze at the empty spot beside her in the sheets, a chill settled over her. A vision flashed in her mind of rain-soaked streets, the storm raging around them…

**_Something about you  
It's just the way you move  
The way you move me  
_**

_He danced with her, their hair and clothing soaked, the rain dripping off their chins. Karma grinned and took his hand as he spun her, moving her in the steps of a complex dance. Karma emitted a squeak of surprise, pressed against Acelan as he kissed her passionately. She and him were deeply in love—it was perfect. Almost too perfect._

_**I'm so good at forgetting  
And I quit every game I play  
But forgive me, love  
I can't turn and walk away  
**_

_**Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
With your silhouette**_

Now, four years later, she didn't understand how she lived without him. Often she'd reach for a hand that wasn't there, call out for a voice that would never reply, hope to be wrapped in the embrace of the man she loved, only to feel instead, his ghost. A cold chill settled over her and she lay in the bed, involuntarily shivering.

She missed him bitterly.

_**Should have smiled in that picture  
If it's the last that I'll see of you  
It's the least that you  
Could not do  
**_

**_Leave the light on,  
I'll never give up on you,  
Leave the light on,  
For me too, for me too_ **

_Back to me  
I know that it comes  
Back to me  
Doesn't it scare you  
Your will is not as strong  
As it used to be_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squawking loudly, Byrne still tried to evade the eagle that towered over him, chasing him. He didn't know why the eagle-shifter had decided to chase him but he dove into the thicket of trees, quickly gaining ground. Blue eyes sparkling, he could no longer hear the cries of frustration and tiredly shifted from raven to man, running through the forest to Karma. He didn't know if the eagles were friend or foe, but he could take no chances.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karma got up and unlatched a small box from under her pillow. In it lay the feather he had given her, years before. It was the only feather that hadn't been burned to ash and scattered to the wind…

She clutched his feather in long fingers and he tucked damp strands of hair from her forehead, his fingertips lingering on her cheek.

Running it across her cheek, its touch soft but brittle, she felt tears well up in her eyes and stubbornly wiped them away with the back of her hand. It was the only physical thing she had of him. This one, golden, feather—as golden as his hair.

* * *

_**Out of my ashes  
will rise a new phoenix.**_

_**A soaring being  
returning from death  
proving once again  
that life is eternal. **_

_**I live forever  
because the spirit  
never dies. **_

_**I will return  
in another body  
in another time,  
but it is me. **_

_**The me who is me now  
will always be. **_

_**As long as I live,  
I learn.  
And I live  
F o r e v e r **_


	69. Chapter 69: Torn

**Chapter 69**

_**Mara's POV**_

I sighed, watching from my position in the window seat of Nahun's room as he packed his belongings. His movements were brisk, hurried. Aleya was missing and Karma had sent my lover and Naosis to find her. I was staying behind, and already my body shook with a terrible feeling, a feeling that hinted at something happening to someone, soon. "I wish you didn't have to go," I whispered, and he looked up at me, saw the raw fear in my eyes, and a look crossed his face that said he wanted to know why I was so worried. But he didn't ask, instead just coming to me, gathering me in his arms, and pressing his lips to mine. It was a language we both spoke when we didn't know what to say.

"I love you," he told me with a smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry.

Promise me?"

I scowled sadly at his expression and shook my head. "I can't promise. You know that." He knew I saw too much. _Knew_ too much. How could he expect me to stay calm? But I kissed him again and pushed him away. "You need to leave," I murmured, Find Aleya. Be safe." He nodded, squeezing my hand as he stood up. "I love you," he repeated.

"Fly with grace." I whispered, watching as he pick up his bag and left, not noticing the tear that was drying on my cheek.

Aleya. She called to me, whispered my name in fear. _"Mara..."_ I knew it was Ecl; that she cried out to me through my haven. I sat in a corner of my dark room, the one I went to when I went crazy; my body was curled to keep my stomach warm, my hands covered my face. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I thought of Acelan, what he would do right now. But the only thing I could come up with was to follow Nahun.

And I couldn't do that. I hadn't spoken to Karma or Iris in a while. Days, maybe. I couldn't remember. I wondered numbly if they were worried, or if Karma had just given up on me. _"Mara!"_ I jumped, startled at the voice, and realized Aleya needed me. She sounded so frightened, and I dove into Ecl without another thought. _This_ was how I could help.

_But Ecl was silent when I slipped into the waters. I crawled onto the ice and tried not to look at the frozen water, stained red with blood. Acelan's blood. Iris's blood. My blood. I didn't know. But this was how my haven was now. No longer cold beauty, just nightmares of my past. Of those who died and those who once lived to thrive, only dying to protect those they loved._

_As I stood there, my surroundings warped to change into a vast field dotted with flowers. Lilies? That didn't fit. But I sighed and began to walk through them, oddly numb despite the urgency I felt. I needed to find Aleya._

_"Aleya!" I screamed into the Void. "Where are you?" Her voice, faint on the wind, answered, but I could not make out words. Only the fear. I stumbled on, tripping over lilies and tall grass, such a strange combination. "Aleya..."_

_Daja vu overwhelmed me, and I remembered how, years ago, I had called for Iris in the same way and found her...dead._

_"No!" I yelled, shaking my head vigorously. Aleya wasn't dead._

_"She might be soon." I spun around suddenly upon hearing his voice, so smooth, so sly. It was familiar but I couldn't place it until I saw his face. Akoto. A scream erupted from my throat, but it was cut off by sudden pain. Akoto's hand wrapped around my throat, and his face, so close to mine, spread wide with a wicked grin. "I thought you'd come," he whispered. _

_"Was that you?" I managed to choke out. "Not Aleya?" He laughed, squeezing tighter to cut off my breath. I choked, coughed, squeezed my eyes shut so he wouldn't see me cry. "You are so gullible," he taunted. "And stupid. You didn't feel me coming, did you? Being banished to Ecl has its perks." _

_I tried to shake my head, but his hands stopped any movement. "This is stupid," I rasped. "You know not to kill me. I am in the god's favor. You're not."_

_The effort of speaking left me coughing again, and I doubled over as much as his grip would allow, trying to suck air in through a squeezed windpipe._

"_Brave words mongrel," His voice slowly began to fade away into blackness, "But it may not be enough…" And that was all I heard before _I _passed out._

Nahun faltered, stumbling through the forest. One word crossed his mind, a word that was followed by an intense wave of pain: _Mara._ It took a moment for him to start walking again, and he had to scan the fading sky to catch up to Naosis in his own Demi-form. Mara was in trouble. He knew it, but how could he help? He was on orders to save Aleya—

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Out of Mara's POV**_

Shifting back to human form, he watched as Naosis landed in a clearing and swiftly followed. As they ate, later that night, Nahun brooded over what he'd sensed and stood, pacing. After a while, Naosis looked up from his bowl and frowned, "Would you stop that pacing, it's making me dizzy!"

Nahun paused and dragged a hand down his face, "It's Mara I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine."

Nahun shook his head, "No, I felt her pain…she's in _Ecl_ and you _know_ _Ecl _is her last resort to escape pain!"

Naosis nodded, "How do you know."

"I felt it," He replied, sitting back heavily on a fallen log and burying his head in his hands. "She stayed for a month once—I tried to get her out but…" He swallowed past the growing lump in his throat, "but this time I think it's something else."

Naosis nodded again, slowly, "We should get an early start tomorrow."

Nahun looked up, "Naosis, I can't?"

The half-raven half-choked on a bite of bread and looked at him startled, "But Karma—she…she ordered us."

"I already told you: I can't go without knowing if Mara is safe! You know how Acelan's death affected her." Naosis licked his lips and watched his friend closely to see his reaction.

But Naosis just sighed and stood, "Here." He took their bowls and Nahun gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm cleaning up," Naosis replied over his shoulder, going to the nearby river, "You just go and dunk your head in something _very_ cold _right now_, maybe it'll unclog your senses."

Nahun couldn't help but laugh and stood, looking around and finally up at the sky. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and smelt the forest air thick with the smell of pine and earth, _"Mara…" _he thought,_ "Where are you? Let me find you in Ecl. Call out…tell me…anything!"_

Opening his eyes again, he saw only the campsite around him and Naosis kicking out the fire. He clenched his fists and sighed heavily.

"_I'm sorry Mara. Maybe tomorrow…" _As he thought this, he winced and blinked back tears, storming into his tent.


	70. Chapter 70: Missing Them

**Chapter 70**

Iris blinked as she stared out of the window of her chambers, wishing that she could help her mother and find her twin. They'd never been this far apart before for long. Iris bit her lip and chewed on it until it bled. _"Aleya..."_ she used her connection with her twin to try and get something..._anything_, but all she did was fall off the window seat, clutching her shoulder, waves of pain jolting through her body. For a while, she did not move, beads of sweat trickling down her brow, as her shoulder burned. _"Aleya..."_ she called again, through gritted teeth. She couldn't let her mother know of this.

Finally, closing her eyes, she felt the pain disappear and she sat up. Taking her hand off her shoulder, it came away wet with blood. Quietly, she swore as the white material of her shirt turned pink with blood. Grabbing an extra shirt and tunic, she ran into the privy, just as her mother called for her.

"Yes, Mother?" she rolled her eyes and hurriedly put the new garments on, peeking back through the crack in a door. She could see her mother's slippered feet, and the hem of her brown breeches. "What are you doing in there?" Karma asked.

"Nothing. I'll be out." Iris neatened her black-blonde hair and opened the door where her mother stood, holding out the white, bloodied, shirt. A frown creased her face, "What's this?"

Iris scrambled for an excuse and finally replied, "I was practicing my sword and slipped." Karma laughed, the laughter not reaching her eyes, "Indeed."

Iris scuffed her boot on the floor, a guilty expression on her face. Karma sighed and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, Iris?" "Just this week you've fallen from flying and landed in mud, you've torn one of your dresses, almost killed a guard in a mock duel, and…" Karma sighed, "Never mind the last."

Iris sighed, "I know I should be strong and wait for Aleya but…" A vision filled her mind and tears came to her eyes as she saw her father. He'd been dead for four years but his features were still very clear in her mind. What would he have done in a situation like this? Would he have joined Naosis and Nahun or go into Ecl to search there?

_Iris came running; Acelan and Mara in tow, and Karma breathed a soft sigh of relief. Acelan instructed Karma to take Iris back inside but the stubborn child refused and even fought to stay beside her twin._

"_We can't have you exposed to Ecl." He told her softly. Iris met her father's eyes—so like her own—and her bottom lip trembled, "Aleya touched the ice da..."_

_Acelan nodded, "You may stay, Iris, but don't interfere." Iris nodded and watched as her father bent down and took her twin's left hand._

_Iris looked down at her right hand, confused. It felt as if Acelan had taken her hand as well…but her father had taken only Aleya's hand, not hers._

The girl buried her head in her hands and leaned into her mother's embrace, "I can feel Aleya, Ma. She's in pain and that's why I acted the way I did. Because I felt her emotion."

Karma did not answer, rocking back and forth on her heels, hand on her daughter's head, "There's so much you've been through…" Karma pressed her lips to Iris' forehead, "Whatever the cause, you and your sister are the most important things in our lives. Mine and your father's."

Iris sniffed and felt a lump rise in her throat, "I miss them…"

Karma hugged Iris close, "I know love, but Aleya's coming back. Naosis and Nahun are out looking and I have others out as well…Aleya's going to be alright."

Iris hoped—desperately that she was right.


	71. Chapter 71: Harlin and Jarro

**Chapter 71**

Aleya woke to darkness. She whimpered and blinked as flashes of light caught her eye. Someone was lighting candles. Groggy, she could see only the outline of the figure: Tall and strong. She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom, wrapped in warm sheets. A familiar voice called to her and she vaguely tried to place the voice with a name: "Aleya…" It called, softly. Aleya tried to move and winced as her shoulder burned, her heart swelling with joy. But she dare not cry out. "Aleya…" The voice repeated. _Iris!_ Aleya thought, her eyes filling with tears at the sound of her twin's voice.

A figure came to her and stood beside the bed. Aleya watched as the one who had lit the candles opened the curtains and bright sunlight made her blink. The figure standing beside her bed was a young boy, about a year older then her. He smiled and ran a hand through his brown hair, his eyes—the same color as his hair sparkled, "I'm Harlin and this," he gestured to the figure who Aleya had seen lighting the candles, "Is my brother Jarro." Jarro inclined his head, "Welcome to Avenel's Keep, phoenix." He tucked strands of brown hair back from his eyes, his blue eyes hard, unforgiving.

Aleya nodded and tried to sit up but Jarro put a hand on her good shoulder, "Stay down, rest. You've been shot down." Aleya looked up, confused.

Harlin fidgeted and Jarro put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We shot you down, thinking you were game." The older man said in that same emotionless voice, "Your shoulder is still healing. I suggest you don't try flying for at least a month."

"A _month_?" Aleya gasped, "But I can't stay for a month!"

Jarro sighed, "You may have to, daughter of Acelan."

"How do you know my father?" Aleya demanded, her mouth curling into a snarl. When Jarro didn't answer, she asked again, "How?"

Jarro sighed, "We were friends, him and I, before the war. The eagles also helped with the war, we helped him escape after he promised Iris he'd be back. It has been a long time since Akoto was overthrown and for that we are glad. How are he and Iris nowadays?"

Aleya turned away. It hurt to hear this Jarro speak of her father as if he were still alive. She had never known her aunt Iris for whom her sister was named—only that she had died years before Aleya and Iris were born. She faced Jarro after a moment and replied, "Iris died before I was born and my father—he died four years ago."

After a moment, Jarro nodded, solemnly, "He took a mate and had the chance to be a father at least."

Aleya looked down at her hands and watched as Jarro left, closed the door behind him, almost slamming it. Harlin watched him leave and dragged a chair to sit beside her, "Don't mind my brother. Jarro's always been distant these days, ever since a woman named Ramla killed his mate and baby."

Aleya cringed at the name and balled her hands into fists, remembering how Acelan died four years ago…

_Her father's face was calm as he slept, but his breathing was shallow and ragged. Byrne put a hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest." Aleya clutched Beth to her chest and curled up against her father's side as he stirred. She blinked as he winced and watched as he opened his eyes. It was so odd to see her father so vulnerable, so weak, when only moments before he'd been strong. Acelan's skin was stretched across his bones, and his cheeks were sunken as if he were very old. Aleya flinched as Acelan gasped in pain and the warmth of his skin turned to ice. "Da!" she cried, shaking him. "Da!"_

_Acelan reached out and put a hand on Aleya's head, stroking her hair, "It's alright, Aley…it's alright."_

_Tears streamed down her face, "No it's not, don't say it's alright! I know it's not!"_

_Acelan's voice was soft as he spoke, "Promise me, Aleya…that you and Iris will be strong for your mother and Mara. Please…" He was pleading with her now. Aleya slowly nodded and Acelan lay back, closing his eyes with a heavy, shuddering, sigh._

_Byrne grasped her shoulders and tugged at her and Aleya, sobbing now, fought him off, screaming for her da to wake up. "He won't wake up, Aleya." Byrne whispered, dodging her flailing fists. He whispered a spell under his breath and the princess fell limp in his grasp, asleep. Byrne wrapped her up in a cloak and sat between her and Acelan, debating on how to tell Karma and Mara the events…_

When she looked up, Aleya found Harlin studying her with his eyes, a sympathetic expression on his face, "You miss your family don't you?"

Aleya nodded and Harlin put a hand over hers, "Don't worry about it. You'll be better soon—don't worry."

Aleya managed a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.


	72. Chapter 72: Sense of Dread

Chapter 72 

Abarian walked with his older sister along the halls of the Court. Studying his sister closely, Abarian noticed how Daela held her head high and proud, her skirts clutched in white-knuckled hands, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Daela pressed her lips together in a tight white line and sighed, "We were called, you and I, to Mother's chambers."

"Why?"

Daela shook her head, "I can't say." Abarian scowled and stepped in front of his sister, "You can tell me." He said, golden eyes meeting her blue. Daela bowed her head and took Barian's shoulder, "You're not suppose to know yet, little brother."

Abarian rolled his eyes, "I'm not so little anymore." Daela smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Abarian blinked and cocked his head, following his sister. "You know what?" he said.

"What's that?"

His mouth twitched, "You'd make a good queen someday."

Daela ruffled his hair. There was an ambiance of dread in the air and he suspected by the way her spine tensed and the way her hands gripped at the doorknob—white knuckled and tight—that his sister felt that dread too. He shuddered as he heard the door creak and a shaft of light spill out to briefly illuminate the tired features of her face. _She looks pale_, he noted, _almost old_.

Suddenly a dark shadow encompassed the light and pulled Daela in. She tripped with a scream as a dagger was thrust through her neck. Abarian watched with growing horror as she fell, limp, blood spurting and pooling at his feet from her neck. Abarian knew with sickened knowledge that her jugular vein had been cut. The figure reached for him and, in a blind rage, he leapt up but slipped in his sister's blood. His blue tunic turned brown, as he lay stunned, looking up into pale blue eyes.

The figure laughed, and pulled the boy to his feet, "They've sent in a prince to defend their only heir?" A cruel smirk twisted the figure's face.

"Who are you?" Barian spat, struggling in the stranger's hold, "what have you done!"

The man's face was placid as he answered, "I have killed two of Wyvern's Courts' monarchs," he thrust the boy toward the bed, where Chu'si lay, pale and beautiful in death. The prince let out a scream that was half sob and thrashed in the man's hold, "Who are you?" He screamed.

The man smiled again, "Your worst dream, prince…" With that he sunk into _Ecl_, dragging the boy with him.

The sounds of clanking armor and the ice cracking and the water rushing in his ears soon drowned his father's voice out as he sunk into the icy water's of the Void.


	73. Chapter 73: Among Lilies and Darkness

Chapter 73 

_**Mara's POV **_

_When I wake up, I can feel the brush of something against my cheek and I blink to clear my blurry vision. White lilies, tall grass, no sky, a coldness against my back. Ecl. My haven is beautiful now and I wonder if I'd ever painted something like this. I sit up and my limbs are throbbing. Tears come to my eyes as I think of Nahun—_where is he?_— and poor Aleya, trapped in the lands of the eagles. A dark shadow encompasses my body and I look up into the face of Acelan's brother. Holding the limp wyvern prince by the collar. My limbs feel like lead as I try to resist but fail as he pulls me up to my feet. My heartbeat quickens in fear as he smiles, that cruel smirk, and studies me with his eyes._

"_Well, well, well," he drawls, "You've finally decided to wake did you?"_

_My lips curl in a snarl and he laughs and grips the back of my head, pulling my curls, his nails digging into my pounding skull. His breath is hot against my neck, "See to your end falcon-girl…there's no half-blood to save you now is there?"_

"_Murderer." I rasp._

_He chuckles, a low grating sound that scrapes against his throat, "Your kind murdered my kin. So it is you who shall pay the price for Acelan's folly, you and this boy!" "Though, I'm not quite finished with him yet…"_

_Before can reply, or spread my wings, he throws me against the pool of darkness and I scream as _Ecl _swallows me, trapping me in my haven._ Ecl_'s hands caress me, wrap me in a bundle of ice and I wish desperately that Nahun was here to catch me. I try to spread my wings, but I can't— it feels like they are broken and I can only cry out in pain as my two forms—mix to create an indescribable monster._

_Falcon. _

_Girl._

_Raven. _

_Mara. _

_Monster._

_Who am I?_

_I'm seeing us—Acelan and I—sitting in a candlelit room, painting, so oblivious to the outside world. Just him, the paint we've left on the paper and me. My heart aches. I'm hearing my mother's scream as I fall for the first time, her hateful words. Get out…the wind on my wings as I fly away. Acelan and I dancing, the two of us trying to ignore the laughing eyes of others as they scorn us. This has all come to pass. This is_ saccri'a'she _the visions coming into the Now. That which has all been before, the past_

_Then I'm seeing him again. Acelan. Visions of a time long gone,_ oashe_. That which might have been, but no longer. He is standing over the body of his mother, his father, and suddenly movement makes him turn—to meet the steel of a blade, Akoto laughing as Iris runs off, too frightened to look back. Acelan's dancing with me and afterwards—in the darkness draw__s me in for a kiss—strange to see myself in Karma's place. He suddenly is standing in the throne room dressed in rich gold and silver silk, upon his head the crown of the Howlkin, the land abundant with life again and me, Naosis and Nahun standing beside him. With Karma at his side, as his mate, beautiful in red and violet with the circlet of the Howlkin queen upon her head. _

_I stifle a sob. "Ramla!" "Curse you Ramla!" I scream. Her actions cost him his life, nearly drove me crazy and left his twins without a father!_

_Suddenly I'm seeing Iris and Acelan die again. Over and over in my mind, their screams echo and blood pools…agony, so much pain. I can't stand it._

_And suddenly it stops and I'm left alone in Ecl, drifting…until I hear his scream._

_Nahun. More tears spring to my eyes as the scream echoes in my mind. _Where are you? _I called. There was no answer and I beat against the darkness with my fists, screaming. "Where is he? Where is he!?"_

_The scream fades and I feel my link to him waver and snap. Sobs shake my body as I feel his presence—comforting and warm, all that got me through that long month, fade._

_Rocking on my heels, iridescent feathers covering my skin, I sob and pray that Akoto had not taken him._ Please…oh please not him

_Nahun's voice, so, so faint whispers to me, "Mara…" And, like a leaf on the breeze, it disappears and I'm left alone, once again drifting in_ Ecl.

"Help me, Nahun…" 


	74. Chapter 74: A Small Hope

**Chapter 74**

Iris watched as the words drifted across the page, in and out of focus. Frustrated, she threw the book aside and closed her eyes, thinking about her sister. Aleya hadn't contacted her in a while and she was wondering if her sister was even alive. "No. If she were dead then I would have felt it...unless someone blocked off our connection somehow." That thought scared her. To not feel connected, rooted to the only human being that shared the womb with her, scared her more that any phobias. The room was suddenly cold and the walls looked as if they were closing in on her. Closing her eyes, the feeling stopped and Iris stood from her seat and picked up her book, putting it on the desk. She had tried to distract her mind from her sister's disappearance but nothing could. She'd tried flying, reading, writing, dancing, talking with her mother about it...but nothing seemed to work. Opening her eyes, she leaned against the wall and felt the cold black seas lick at her ankles, both comforting and strange. She'd touched Ecl before and had gotten frostbitten. Her sister had found her, along with Naosis and the first time Aleya had touched Ecl—besides dreaming about it, was so long ago. Her father's death was in that time. When Aleya had touched Ecl for the first time, her father had died that same day., "It's just been a few days," Iris told herself, "Maybe I'm overreacting." She took a bowl by her washstand and filled it with water. Pulling a thread of magic from within herself, she closed her eyes and tried to scry for her sister. All she got was blackness and a thick mist. With a scream that sounded like half a sob, she knocked the bowl aside, spilling water all over the floor.

"It's useless!" she cried, _"Aleya's gone." _Iris felt as if her heart were being ripped from her chest and tried not to let the tears fall. She never cried. She hadn't cried at her father's funeral---and she would not cry here no matter what.

But as she stared at the mess on the floor, the tears began to fall. Seeing Aleya's doll, Beth, on the floor, Iris picked it up and the tears soon became sobs as she cradled Beth between cupped hands, stroking the dolls brown yarn hair. Her sister, her twin, was gone. And would not possibly be alive if the eagles had planned something. So what was the point of waiting?

But wait she would. _"Aleya will come back. Just not right away."_ Iris smiled at the thought and stood to clean up her mess.


	75. Chapter 75: Kiera

**Chapter 75**

Mara sat on her knees in the middle of a dais, vines wrapped around her waist and holding her hands behind her. Her hair hung forward in her face, its ebony shimmer making her sweating skin seem even paler and bringing her lavender eyes to glow ferociously. She frowned, a crazed expression gracing her face, and then began to cry. "Nahun..." she moaned to the sky, to the wind. _Ecl_ had never been her captor before, only her haven, only her friend. But now that Akoto resided there, _Ecl_ had twisted, warped to become her prison. "Please, gods," she screamed suddenly. "Don't let him be gone, too!" She wanted to dance. Wanted to make her feet bloody again with the passion she knew she would dance with. If only she could stand. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut, pleading to whatever god was listening to let Nahun be alive. But the tie she was so accustomed to having with him was gone. Footsteps on the ground before her made Mara look up, stare into the twisted vines and tree trunks around her. "Hello?" Uncharacteristic fear gripped her, made her nearly double over in pain. Was Akoto back? Would he kill her now, too? But the soft pattering of footsteps on stone as the visitor approached her sounded nothing like Akoto's step. Mara looked up.

A child stood before her, a girl of perhaps twelve years of age. She had wavy white hair that reached just below her ears and pale skin, and looked oddly familiar

"Takhi?" Mara whispered, shock written across her tear-streaked features.

The girl shook her head and blinked emerald eyes. "No." Her voice was confident, solid, cold. But somehow, Mara was comforted by such a simple word. "Who are you?"

Mara bit her lip, wondering what this girl was doing here. She shrugged off the thought and forced a smile, knowing it would look odd on her face. "Mara," she answered. If this girl worked for Akoto, Mara could be killed at any moment. If not, she had nothing to lose by telling this girl about herself. She would die soon, whether she spoke or not.

"A falcon?" The girl took another step forward and Mara shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Half-falcon," she whispered, wiping her eyes on her shoulder."Half-raven." The truth was always safe in Ecl. No one could lie without being discovered, anyway. "Who are you?"

The child reached Mara and kneeled down before her, reaching her right hand out to steady herself while she cradled her left. Mara's gaze followed the movement, saw the odd angle at which the hand was twisted, and wondered what had happened to the girl to make her so terribly deformed. "I am Kiera," the child whispered, and Mara searched the girl to find her forms. She was also a half-blood, a mongrel. Part wolf, part white viper. But she shouldn't have been vulnerable to _Ecl_. So what was she doing there? Kiera reached her hand out and pulled the tangled vines from Mara's body, enabling her to stand up, stretch her arms and back. The half-falcon stood on the balls of her feet, pushing her hands up to the sky, before settling back down and meeting eyes with the girl. Kiera smiled, unable to keep the relief at finding someone else there from her face. "Did you know Takhi?" she asked, and at Mara's nod, continued. "She was my mother."

Mara nodded again, silent. So Takhi had lived long enough to birth her child. She sighed, pulling back her hair and putting a hand on the girl's deformity.

"What happened?" she wanted to know. "Why are you here?"

Kiera shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. You might know later, but now—" Her voice faltered and she looked down, allowing Mara to see the child in her for the first time. She continued in a whisper, "Akoto is here."

Mara let out a breath and stood up, pulling Kiera with her. "I know. He trapped me here." The urge to dance hit her suddenly, but she forced it away like the lump in her throat. She could not worry about Nahun now. Now, she had to save herself and this child, Kiera. The child of a woman Mara had failed, just as she had failed Iris. The mongrel pursed her lips and straightened the shift she wore. She vowed silently to keep this girl alive.

She would not fail again.

"Has he hurt you?" Mara demanded, dead anger lighting up her eyes. She could deal with her own pain, her own captivity, even her own death, but a child like Kiera's…

"No. Not yet, at least." Kiera swallowed audibly and blinked her green eyes again. "But he knows I'm here. With you."

Mara sighed and looked up. Only blackness met her eyes and she too a deep breath, the air was stale and the flowers in the field slowly were beginning to wilt. She looked up as Kiera stepped in front of her, in the form of a viper. Akoto stepped up to them, taking his time, teasing them deliberately with his eyes. "Ah, so I see this little scrap freed you."

Kiera hissed in warning. Akoto just laughed at the viper's stiff movements and looked around, "Your haven is your prison, falcon, and I'm not surprised that it has turned on you." Akoto laughed again and nodded at Kiera. "So you've come for revenge little one?"

Kiera shifted back to human form; looking so small under Akoto's hard gaze, "You killed her!" she spat. Akoto smirked and brought his hand up as if to strike her, "You tell me how, and I'll spare you a beating."

Before he could do anything, Mara knocked him aside with a great smack of her wing. He stumbled aside and Mara gripped Kiera's arm, letting her mind peel away from _Ecl_, bringing the child out with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nahun watched the sky, as it turned pale with the afternoon. Naosis stood with him. Aleya stood not too far off, saying goodbye to Harlin and his brother. "Next time we'll look before we shoot." Harlin said. Aleya giggled and ducked her head, hotness creeping into her cheeks, "I'd hope so." She whispered. Why was she acting so strange?

Harlin rolled his eyes, "I will. Trust me." Aleya clasped her hands together to stop them from trembling as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." She said.

"I'll try and write." Harlin replied. Aleya nodded and held out her hand and grinned as he shook it.

"Goodbye, Jarro."

Jarro nodded, "You'd best be on your way, princess."

Aleya turned to Nahun and Naosis and back at Harlin. When he shooed her off, she waved and shifted into her phoenix form, taking to the sky with a delighted call. Nahun shifted into his jaguar form and Naosis took off, racing after the princess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mara opened her closed eyes and blinked. She wasn't in the Den but _outside_. Kiera lay beside her in wolf form, her one left front paw bent. She was only resting. Again, the urge to dance hit Mara but a trio of voices soon snuffed it.

"…Get over here, you're not getting away that easy!"

"I guess I am, I'm faster in the air anyway."

"You've got to be fast to catch him!"

Mara leapt to her feet. Her heart ached fiercely, so fiercely that she felt like it was going to burst. Running to the voices, she stopped right in front of the three, gasping. Naosis stopped in his tracks and grinned, stopping Aleya as she opened her mouth to say something. Grabbing Nahun by the sleeve, he tugged on it and Nahun turned to glare at his friend but stopped, "Mara?" he asked, taken aback.

Mara bit her lip to stop a sob of relief from escaping but as she stumbled to him and he wrapped his arms around her, she felt tears press against her eyelids. Warmth encompassed her and she felt his hand press into her curls, letting her face hide on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

She didn't answer at first, trying to decide how to answer, but turned as Kiera limped up to her in wolf form. "This is Kiera. Takhi's child."

Nahun nodded, "Her mother?"

In human form, Kiera bowed her head, "She's dead. Told she died when I was born. Too weak to sustain herself and me."

Nahun nodded, "Any word of Barian?"

Mara shook her head but Kiera nodded, "You mean the one with golden eyes and the form of a wyvern? Yes, he's safe. I helped him escape back to the Now."

Nahun turned to Naosis, "Take Aleya and Kiera ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Kiera lingered behind Aleya as Naosis ushered them along. Once they were out of earshot, Nahun turned to Mara, "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to help and I did—" Lips pressed against hers before she could finish and Nahun pulled away, smiling, "You worry me sometimes, love."

Mara smirked, "That's what I'm supposed to do. So that we can find each other again." Nahun chuckled, his breath warm on her neck as he kissed her again and just held her. The half-falcon sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "In _Ecl_, I heard you…"

Nahun nodded, understanding her, "The eagles captured us, thinking we were their enemy—their monarchy is very well protected. They knocked me unconscious and, in order to protect you, I cut off our connection. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Mara nodded, "I thought you were dead."

Nahun shook his head, "I'm fine now," He tangled his hand in her curls and held her again, glad that she was alright, "There's nothing to worry about…"

He led her to the clearing where Naosis and the others were waiting. "Took you long enough." Naosis joked.

Nahun shook his head, "I've had to deal with this clown all through the trip."

Mara laughed as Naosis frowned, raising an eyebrow. Nahun waved it off and passed around bowls of soup. Kiera sat by Aleya, head bowed over her bowl. Mara watched her carefully and nodded silently as she began to eat, slowly but surely. Mara told them what had happened at the Court with Akoto and the murder of Daela and Chu'si. Nahun winced, "Only Neelan, Salem, Rosalind, Barian, and Kamala remain. The only thing that remains of Oliza's reign now is her youngest grandchild: Barian. The rest of them are related or associated with Salem."

Naosis nodded, "Salem is likely going to rule now, since he has been waiting for so long. Chu'si took after her mother and I suppose it irked the serpiente since Salem was older then his cousin's daughter."

They continued for a few hours, packing up and debating issues, continuing their long journey before the twilight settled upon them. Aleya and Kiera slept in a small tent that Naosis made, while Nahun and Mara set up his and Nahun's.

After that was settled, Mara watched as Nahun unfurled his bedroll and waited until he was comfortable before sliding in beside him. He shifted and put an arm around her protectively. She smiled and snuggled up against him, glad for his presence. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of their breathing. They still had a long journey ahead, but for now, she didn't care.


	76. Chapter 76: Descions

Chapter 76 

Neelan sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He dragged a hand down his face and stared at the floor, a rug lying by the roaring fireplace. "Oh, Chu'si…" he whispered, "Daela." Shaking his head, he turned as soft footsteps entered. His son stood in the doorway. Barian was silent as he walked over to his father, and Neelan noticed for the first time how distant his son had been in the last few days: His bloodied clothes, the same one's he had worn on the day of their deaths, were tearstained and his eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was disheveled and unwashed.

"Abarian." His son looked up from the floor and walked stiffly to his father's side, "Yes?"

Neelan stood with a sigh and ushered his son with him, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Reluctantly, Abarian was led to the privy and a large tub was filled with steaming water. Neelan rolled up his sleeves and scrubbed at Abarian until he was pink and raw. "Da!" "Stop it!" Abarian laughed as Neelan tickled him with the scrubbing brush. Neelan smiled for the first time in days but as he met his son's eyes that smile faded just as quick.

Regaining his composure, he helped Abarian from the tub and passed him a towel, "Get dressed. Meet me outside when you're done." Mutely, Abarian nodded and Neelan left, closing the door behind him. Abarian quickly toweled himself dry and dressed in black tunic, slacks and a silver embroidered shirt. True to his word, Neelan was waiting outside the door for him. Without saying anything, he walked ahead as the prince followed; Neelan led them to a sitting room where Salem sat with Rosalind and Kamala. So few of them remained.

Salem nodded as Neelan and Barian sat down, and spoke, "We are grieved for the loss of my cousin, and her eldest." "The difficulty now is who shall rule as the new king and queen after you."

Neelan spoke up next; "I believe it is you Salem that shall take my mate's place after me."

Salem nodded, "I believe it—"

"You can't!" Abarian cut in, standing from his chair. Neelan turned to glare at his son, "Abarian." His tone was stern, "sit down."

The prince ignored his father as he shook his head, "You can't!" "Daela was going to…she told me…years ago."

Salem met the young wyvern's gaze with his own garnet, "Just how long ago was that, Abarian."

"Ten years."

Salem's eyes darkened, "The day Cadence confessed to murder?" Barian bowed his head and stormed from the room. Neelan stood to follow, but Rosalind held him back, "Let him go."

The king sat down heavily, running his hand though his hair, "What am I going to do with that boy?"


	77. Chapter 77: Back Home

Chapter 77 

Bialas walked down the hall, to the gardens for some fresh air. He found Iris there, sulking. She sat on the lip of a fountain and was staring into the water, teasing it with a finger. He watched her for a moment and smiled thinly, "You want company?" he asked. Iris looked up and patted the spot beside her. "Misery loves it." She replied dryly.

He laughed and sat, "Aleya's not back yet is she?"

Iris shook her head, "No, she's not. I've been waiting here since noon. Mother wants me to come back inside but—"

"But what?" Bialas' sapphire eyes were sympathetic as he watched Iris stand from her seat and twirl around the marble and stone pavilion, "But I'd like to just sit here and talk." Standing on the balls of her feet, she raised her arms and reached down with one hand and whipped the dancer's scarf from her belt, watching as it moved in the short gusts of wind in a silk current of orange. She spun around and around, her hair blowing about crazily in her face. A soft laugh made her turn back to the white viper, and Bialas fell silent. Iris sat back down when a familiar call shook her out of a pleasant reverie, "Their back!" she cried. Bialas looked up and ran after the princess. He paused and smiled as he saw Iris run up to her twin and hug her. He noted that Mara, Nahun and Naosis had come back as well, along with a girl he didn't recognize—her face was hidden in brief shadow.

He turned to leave to tell Karma that Aleya and the others had returned. He knew she would be ecstatic to hear that Aleya was safe again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be your scene, DreamlndxFantasy just a heads up. No pressure.**

**Thanks,**

**- Notebook **


	78. Chapter 78: Between Healer and Patient

**Chapter 78**

Karma paced along the length of her chambers, twisting a handkerchief into a knot and untwisting it again. The wrinkled blue fabric was then stuffed into a pocket and Karma sat on her bed, feeling Acelan's absence more then ever. She reached for the latched box under her pillow but stopped as hot tears filled her eyes, "Oh, Acelan…" she whispered, "Why did you have to die? None of this would've happened and Ramla—" Karma punched her pillow, her whispers becoming sobs, "Damn Ramla, damn Ecl—"

"Why do you weep, Fate?" Byrne put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Karma looked up and noticed the slightly open balcony door. Karma drew her knees up and hugged them close, not meeting Byrne's eyes.

The raven smiled, "I have good news, but you'll have to come outside first."

Karma reluctantly followed Byrne until she heard familiar voices. She hurried out and smiled as Aleya ran and hugged her tight around the waist. Karma kneeled to her level and cupped Aleya's face between her hands, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I'm alright!" "Oh ma now you're crying…" Karma laughed and wiped her eyes, "I'm just so glad, Aley." Karma hugged her again and stood to address the others "I'm glad everyone's safe."

Iris noticed the figure hiding behind Mara and gestured for her to follow her. When the figure didn't come, Iris walked over to her, "Come on inside. My ma isn't going to hurt you."

"_Ciacin, quean'ra."_

"Hello fire-child."

Kiera bowed her head and hid behind her hair and followed Mara as they all went inside, talking and laughing. Iris was the last to leave, still puzzling over what the girl had spoken in Ha'smla and why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, they all sat comfortably around a long table, a room that had been made into a dining area. It was rarely used, only to accommodate a large group. Almost every seat was occupied. Only one seat was not. Karma let everyone eat and talk for a while, as she always did before interrupting with an announcement, but she did not touch her food.

"Is something wrong?" Karma turned to Sheila and the princess shook her head, "Well, it's been so long since this type of gathering and Acelan always used to—" she broke off and took a deep breath, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

Sheila sighed, "Memories still haunting you?"

Karma nodded, "Sometimes I can't even sleep at night."

"You did look more tired then usual this morning. Come by the infirmary and I'll give you something to help you sleep." Sheila replied, "But don't tell the twins and worry them."

Karma nodded, "I wasn't planning to worry them at all."

"Good."

Karma stood, taking a deep breath and the table fell silent, "It's been a troubling time for us all, but I hope that the times ahead will be better. Already I can feel something's going to be better…" "Tonight we have a guest who, I hope, will be accepted to stay by our Lupine and Howlkin tribes. Her name is Kiera."

Kiera stood and studied the group with analyzing green eyes, "My name is Kiera, and I have no middle nor a last name, though I hope to have a home here. My mother, the former queen of the Howlkin, Takhi died while giving birth to me and I was left in the care of my serpiente nurse, Ada. She raised me for some time, taught me many things, before she died. I wandered the mountains before I was taken in by a pack of rebel wolves—forced to hide my serpiente form. When they found out that I was a half-blood, they fought me and drove me out. I got this because of them," Kiera held up her twisted left hand and sighed, "Your wolves, I hope, will never ask of this, don't pity me for being handicapped like this—I managed and I still manage now." "Well, after they drove me out, I was scared and alone and I wanted comfort so I wandered to some secluded area and let _Ecl_ take me. I was eleven then, and now I am twelve, it's been so long since I've talked to people like you and not my mind." "As for Akoto, I have wanted to get revenge on him for years—I was told he beat my ma even in her pregnancy and locked her up when her time came. I have heard about his recent deeds and now I wish that _Ecl_ would grind him down to nothing!" She said that with such conviction for a child that when Kiera sat back down with a tired sigh, she seemed older then she was.

Bialas stood abruptly, almost toppling his chair. He looked pale and shaken, "Forgive me, Karma, but I have to leave—get some fresh air…" he cleared his throat and nodded, rushing out. Karma watched him go and stood to follow. Sheila pushed out her chair and stopped her, "You stay and listen to Aleya; she'll most likely tell you what happened. I'll go see to him."

Karma sat back down with a curt nod, "Go see then."

Sheila found him in the gardens, pacing and sitting back down, only to stand and pace again. He looked up and sighed, "Karma sent you."

"No, I sent myself with Karma's permission." Sheila sat on the bench beside him, "What's wrong, Bialas? You looked so upset when you left."

Bialas shook his head, "It's nothing."

She glared at him, "Tell me. Karma needs to know. You are one of her friends and a part of her council."

Bialas sighed, "Well, years ago, when you'd always send me out to markets to buy goods, I came across a young woman one day—Takhi, who I suppose was fourteen at the time, asking for the directions to the bakery I think it was. I told her and offered to take her there. She started talking to me and, to be polite, I answered her questions and things like that. Then you said I'd forgotten quite a few things, and I had." "So I went back and, I saw her again and, this time, came back with all the needed things." "It wasn't until she was fifteen that things, unconsciously, began to form. I think she fell in love with me before I even realized what was going on. During that year, she kept asking me to sneak out and meet her somewhere, so I did…"

Sheila nodded, "Go on."

"Well, it wasn't until she was seventeen that she told me that Akoto was beating her and—I said I felt sorry for her and we began talking—and the next thing I know is…" Bialas broke off suddenly, ears turning a bright shade of pink.

Sheila put a hand on his own, "The next thing you know you're laying next to her in a bed, the next morning, and she's in your arms and you're both undressed."

Bialas winced but nodded, his ears and face turning a beet red, "Yes, that's about it."

"Did she tell you anything?"

Bialas shook his head, " I left after that night. Never went back, I didn't know what to do."

Sheila nodded, "So when she began to show you just…assumed it was Akoto's?"

"I didn't see her. And now—"

The healer nodded, "It's alright Bialas. No ones going to blame you for this."

"It might as well been rape. Takhi was younger then me…"

Sheila gripped his forearm, "Now see here, Bialas Alibhe! You gave that girl courtesy, a new perspective, a person to look forward to seeing, a love better then her marriage," Sheila stared into Bialas' sapphire eyes, "Now will you deny that child that same love?"

Bialas sighed softly, "I don't even know if she's mine."

Sheila sighed, "If she were Akoto's, do you think he would lock her up or beat her even in her pregnancy?" "Do you think Kiera would have hair akin to your, a pure snow white? Or the grace of a serpiente?"

Bialas shook his head, "She would probably be dead; Akoto would've wanted a male heir…"

Sheila nodded, "Don't tell her yet. Let her accustom to the palace and to us. Just get to know her as a friend, alright?"

The viper nodded, "I will."

Sheila followed him back to the dining room and watched as he took his place, considerably better. This news would shake the rest of Sheeva Intre and stun Kiera but, for now, it was only to be between healer and patient.


	79. Chapter 79: Yes

Chapter 79 

Iris lay in bed, her twin sitting on the floor. It was quiet and the usual noise of the palace had settled. A candle illuminated the long scar visible on her twin's shoulder. A similar scar, albeit smaller, was on her opposite shoulder. Aleya looked up from her book and followed her twin's gaze. Aleya laughed, "Harlin and his brother Jarro shot me down…"

Iris' amber eyes flashed angrily, her lip curled in a slight snarl, "Why I'll—"

Aleya's pink-violet eyes were kind and showed no resentment, "They healed me, Iris. I'm fine now…you should meet them sometime—especially Harlin, he really knows how to cheer somebody up!"

Iris, startled at this change of topic, settled. "What's he like?"

Aleya put down her book and smiled almost dreamily, "Very nice."

Iris sat up. "And?" A sly grin slid over her face.

Suddenly realizing the road this was going to take, Aleya put her hands on her hips, "Iris!" "I don't like him more then a friend!"

"Lovebirds." Iris whispered, smirking.

Aleya shook her head vigorously, "I most certainly do not."

"Yes you do like him."

"Do not!"

Iris crossed her arms over her chest, and haughtily replied: "Prove it then."

Aleya blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment, "I—I…may…like him…"

Iris laughed, "Knew it." "What do his brother and Harlin look like anyway?"

Aleya sighed and closed her eyes and sought out their mental connection. _"This is Harlin. I think he's a year older then us."_ She imagined him after Jarro left the room. Locks of brown hair pushed back from his dark eyes, sympathy written across his face as he put a hand on hers.

"_And his older brother Jarro. Ramla killed his mate and his baby and I think he still misses them very much."_ Aleya imagined Jarro's blue eyes, hard and unforgiving, so strange in a warm, loving face—now hardened by grief.

Breaking the connection, Aleya and Iris opened their eyes. Iris nodded solemnly, "Why were they so kind if they shot at you?"

"They didn't know it was me. They thought I was only game." Iris grunted in disbelief.

"They knew Da, Iris. And aunt Iris." A surprised look from Iris made Aleya look away, "You know Iris…four years ago, I forgot to tell you something…"

"What?"

"It was something Da said before—before he died," Aleya swallowed thickly and continued, "He said to me: 'Promise me, Aleya…that you and Iris will be strong for your mother and Mara. Please…' It sounded like he was pleading to me, Iris…gods how could I not agree?"

"I'd have done the same." Iris replied.

"Do you still miss him?" Aleya asked, softly.

"Yes." "Do you?"

Aleya nodded, and echoed her twin, "Yes."

"Do you think ma and Mara are still secretly grieving? You saw how ma was at supper, looking at Da's empty seat…and Mara still disappears into that cold room when she's upset…Do you think Mara still thinks of him?"

Both twins' answered in unison, gripping each other's hands, "Yes…"


	80. Chapter 80: Contemplations

Chapter 80 _Bialas' POV_

The next morning, I kept a careful watch on Kiera. She sat alone in the garden watching the sky, completely oblivious. I've been a father for twelve years, been a mysterious stranger to my own daughter ever since she was born. Turning away, I sighed and walked to the practice courts. She'd come to me. Besides, it had only been one day—she'd come from _Ecl_. How would she react to the news if I told her now?

She'd go black into the Void.

I watched Senka and Sheila as they walked along a path, hand in hand. I closed my eyes. The sight hurt. Horribly. I was reminded vividly of how Takhi would slip her hand into mine and we'd take long walks in the marketplace. I smiled and saw her again, her form as transparent as a ghost. Her long, black hair tugged loose from a braid, flowing like silk in the wind. I heard her voice. Her laughter. I sunk down, the wall at my back, and sighed. _Takhi_. Even saying her name in my mind made me think of Kiera—our daughter—lonely Kiera, sitting on her own in the garden. My mind battled with my heart and finally I stood and walked off. I was scared, ashamed, like I had been after that night when Kiera had been unknowingly conceived. But this time I was frightened for Kiera. For her sanity, for her life. Not for myself—never again myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiera's POV 

I reached out and touched a rose petal. I drew back suddenly. My fingers were wet. That's odd, very odd. The only flowers I ever touched were dry and brown. Dead flowers. I looked up and shielded my eyes. The sun here was too bright. But warm. I heard movement but knew it was only the white viper. Some how his presence struck a chord. I remember seeing a white viper in my reflection on the waters of Ecl—a white viper with sapphire eyes. Could he be the one I saw? Or was it just I, in my race of confusion and fright, dreaming of the father I never knew? My heart knew, ached, with this knowledge and I closed my eyes for a moment feeling the icy warmth of Ecl's embrace pass over me. Opening my eyes, I knew I was beginning to regain a grasp on sanity; I had not fled to my beautiful kingdom of dark, dancing serpents and singing, haunting wolves of black smoke and ash.

I stood and felt the wind, warm on my neck, and sighed, wishing I could puzzle out this mystery. The girls of fire wings—particularly the one with eyes of amber, avoids me. I do not know if she sees me for what I was in Ecl, or if it was normal behavior. I shudder at the thought of my Ecl-self: Screaming in phantom pain, singing mad lullabies of death and life. Falling asleep in my own mind's creation, lost to the light, in the valley of dead flowers. Then a woman's voice, motherly and soft, lifts me from myself and I wake to the sound of weeping. A sound so familiar to me that I stand and walk up to a dais and see the one called Mara bound and afraid—strange to see fear etched so clearly in a bitter face. And then Akoto came. I took to viper form and—before I could strike, and kill him, I was free. Who's voice had I heard? Who had I seen in the water's reflection?

The white viper called himself Bialas Alibhe. I had never heard the name, nor had I ever seen another viper such as myself in a long while. We were the same, he and I. But we could never be linked to some past event. Our pasts had never crossed before except in my madness. I shook my head, and ripped the flower from the bush, gritting my teeth against the thorns that pricked my skin and chucked it to the ground. I stared at it, my vision blurry with tears. But I wouldn't cry here. Not when everyone could see. They'd ask questions, want answers I'd never be able to give. I'd just have to face the fact:

I'm an orphan and a bastard child. An ordinary girl who never met her father, and probably never will.


	81. Chapter 81: Gone Mad

**Chapter 81**

**AN: I'm going to need that scene soon, DreamlndxFantasy. I'll change it to fit this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Notebook**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**

Iris sat with her twin on the grass, watching the clouds. "You know, Aleya—" Iris turned to her twin who apparently was watching something in the distance. Iris followed her gaze and winced as Aleya dug her nails into her arm. Iris pried her twin's fingers away, "What is it?" she asked.

"It's ma…" Aleya's whole body trembled and Iris gripped her hand in comfort. Aleya stood, "We've got to hurry!" They ran to the palace but paused and watched Sheila as she gathered her supplies in a bag, her face wet with tears. Aleya tugged on Iris's arm and quickened her pace. At Karma's room, they could hear bloodcurdling screams and incoherent murmurings. Aleya gripped Iris's hand tight as tears rolled down her cheeks: Nahun and Mara had chained Karma to her own bed. Karma sat on her knees, her hair draped messily over her shoulders, her gown torn in some places, blood dripping down from her hands, arms, and feet—such a violent red, swelling to soak her fair skin.

Iris bristled, her mouth curling into a snarl, but a strong hand held both her and Aleya back, "She's gone mad, it's Akoto's doing," Nahun whispered, "Now _Ecl_'s taking her."

Iris shook her head, "You can't!" "No! Save her Mara! Save her!"

Aleya wiped her eyes, "Iris, what he's saying is true. Believe him."

The stubborn twin ripped away from Nahun's grasp, "No…see I'll prove it to you…I'll prove that she isn't mad!"

Iris reached out to Karma and her fingers met cold skin, "Mother?" "Can you hear me?"

Karma bowed her head and shifted away from her. "No." Iris took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" The command was like a blow and Iris froze, watching as her own mother cowered like a child in the shadows.

_I ask her how she is,_

_And I'm genuinely worried_

_But she shies away and stares through distrusting eyes,_

_What did I ever do_

_Do make my mother so afraid?_

Karma sobbed and tugged at the chains that bound her.

"What's she saying?" Aleya whimpered.

"Akoto." Mara whispered, trying to suppress sobs, "Akoto will rise and kill us all…"

_You're alive but I can't take you out_

_of your icy prison._

Sheila had walked in then with her bag. Kneeling by Karma, she coaxed the woman to hold out her wrist. Shaking with sobs, she pulled out a needle. "I'm so, so sorry Karma…"

Iris watched the healer fill the needle, a clear liquid being sucked onto a small cylinder, and realized what Sheila intended to do. "Animals!" she cried, running to her mother's side, "you dirty, stinking cowards!" Iris suddenly couldn't see, the tears blinding her.

_Hands pry me away from her, and_

_I think I scream,_

_but my eyes are blurry and I can't see._

_We are cursed,_

_we are cursed._

Fighting Nahun and Mara, Iris screamed and Aleya sobbed as Sheila balanced the needle's point on the main vein on Karma's wrist. With the barest amount of force, the point pierced the skin and the clear liquid was injected.

_But staring instead_

_at the horrible painting—_

_so gentle, so horrid—_

_Black dais, no dancers,_

_Just my half-phoenix with_

_Beautiful—dead—mongrel in his arms_

_And they're falling_

_to my haven, won't ever come out._

Mara remembered the painting she had burnt so long ago: the one with the black dais and both Acelan and Karma. Briefly, she could feel Ecl pass over her and see Acelan as he held a trembling Karma to him. _Acelan…why didn't you stop them?"_

_Let me dance for you_

_in my haven._

_Acelan loves you,_

Tears pressed against her eyelids as he disappeared within Ecl, carrying Karma with him. Opening closed eyes, Mara could see Karma, lying lifeless against the wall, a droplet of blood welling up from her wrist. Mara covered her face with her hands and felt her breath shudder from her lungs in a sob._ "No, no, no…Karma was supposed to..._Why_ didn't I stop this?"_

_and you need him_

_to stop the pain so_

_you can sleep…_


	82. Chapter 82: Adoption?

**Chapter 82 **

I drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering vaguely if sleep would ever come. But I was numb. Unable to be in control of my body. Images flashed in front of my closed eyes, images of Karma, of the tiny dot of blood on her wrist, of something different I could have done to _save_ her. But my wishes for sleep were in vain, as I merely turned over and over, trying to get comfortable on Nahun's soft bed.

Nahun.

I sat up suddenly, realizing that he wasn't beside me. _Where is he?_ Panic immediately clogged my airways, and the familiar lump in my throat rose to start the tears. _Not again. Not now. So soon?_ He couldn't have been taken from me,too. But where could he be? It was the dead of night...I shivered, the fear snaking its way up my spine to paralyze me. I started when I heard the noise to my left. Slowly, I turned my head, meeting gazes with the glowing fire in the hearth, and seeing..._Nahun_. He was watching me, a concerned yet slightly amused look on his face.

"Nightmare, Mara?" he asked, and came to sit beside me. I shook my head, swallowing down the last of the receding panic and convincing my body to slow its heartbeat. "No," I whispered, licking dry lips. "I thought you were gone. Like Karma. It scared me."

He sighed and reached out a hand to caress my face. His skin was warm from the fire's heat, and I shivered again. "I love you," I murmured into his palm. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, slightly tentative because it had been a while since we had time together. "I know," he whispered, and smiled. "I love you, too." Relieved that he said it back but trying not to show it, I studied his face in the firelight. He did not look too tired, just worn out from emotion, from too many things happening so soon. He seeed almost wise as the firelight danced across his cheek. "You _are_ all right, aren't you?" I heard him questioning, and I nodded absently, still absorbed in watching his eyes, his lips as he spoke. He hesitated, then spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it? About her?"

But I shook my head, licked my lips again. _No._

I leaned forward and let his lips caress mine again, nearly throwing all of myself into his kiss; it was so much easier to concentrate on him, on how much I loved him, who still lived. He moved a hand to the back of my neck and our embrace deepened; _Ecl_ hovered around us, wrapping us in its tranquility like a blanket. Nahun pushed me backwards gently, and I fell onto my back, my head against a crushed pillow from my fitful sleep. My hands reached up to tangle themselves in his sandy-blond hair, and we continued the kiss even though we were both gasping for breath.

He moved his lips from my mouth and let them trail down my neck, across my collarbone, my shoulder. They were soft and quick, these wandering kisses, and yet they made my skin burn hot. The sleeves of my nightgown slipped away and his warm lips touched the skin of my breast...and suddenly we were moving too fast. His hands caressed my hips, moved down to my waist, his fingers trying to tug my underclothes off—

His body was heavy against mine, warm and a holding a passion I never knew he possessed. My mind reeled and I felt _Ecl_ touch me, reminding me of the consequesces…

"Stop." He didn't hear my soft voice, so I took a breath, said it louder. "Nahun, stop!"

He looked at me, saw the fear in my eyes, and rolled over so he wasn't on top of me anymore but lying beside me on the sheets. "I'm sorry," he breathed, remorse written clearly across his face. "I...got carried away..."

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him, and he kissed it, making me smile. "Do you understand I want to give everything to you?" I queried. I knew my voice was dull, but my words were not. I spoke softly, nearly crying, trying to force Karma and Acelan from my mind. "I love you. I love being with you. Everything. You make me so...happy, and I haven't been that way in a long time."

I shuddered and he draped an arm over my body to keep me warm. "But, Nahun...we can't do this. I want to, you want it...but we can't—"

"Why not?" he wanted to know. "Just once, Mara. We keep having this conversation, but it doesn't stop either of us from doing this--we stop everytime but it only gets worse. You know it, I know it. So why can't we be one together...this one time?"

I shook my head vigorously and found some emotion trickling back into me. What was it? Fear? Love? Sadness? I blinked. "This risk is too great. You know what would happen if I became with child. Or should I remind you?" He swallowed and shook _his_ head, remembering what I had told him about our child becoming _Ecl_'s, about the slim chances of her being born sane. And how if she _was_ born, the falcons would kill her. I blinked away tears and kissed him again. "I'm sorry," I said, slipping my nightgown back on.

He watched the process as I stood up, walked around. I could not keep still; something was on my mind, and I wanted to tell him, but if I sat down beside him again, let him touch me again, I would lose my nerve. I whirled around, the question bursting from mw before I could stop it, "Do you want a child, Nahun?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes.

I took him off guard; I could see him stiffen, and then he sighed. "It's not possible."

"Yes, but if we could—"

"A child. Our child..." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes followed me to the fire. "Mara, come sit down. Something's bothering you."

I obeyed, but only perched on the edge of the mattress. "You didn't answer my question," I scolded gently.

He laughed, a subdued sound to my hollow ears. But I listened anyway. "Yes," he admitted. "Yes, I would love our child. Very much."

I paused, then let it all tumble out, not waiting for his reaction. "I have an idea," I confessed. "You met Kiera? She doesn't have a family. Akoto most likely killed her father, and...she still needs someone to act as her parents. What if we..." I let my voice trail off, avoiding looking at his face.

He cupped my chin and lifted my head, making me meet his gaze anyway. His eyes had a strange calmness in them now. _Like Acelan's... _The thought passed unbidden and I forced myself to look away.

"What if we adopted her?"

Hearing the question, I nodded and he considered the idea awhile. After a moment he grinned and kissed me softly, and said, his breath warm on my neck, "I would love it."


	83. Chapter 83: Longing for the Sky

**Chapter 83**

**Aleya's POV**

Iris is cold now. She doesn't even acknowledge me. She just stares into the sky, as if being grounded for so long was killing her. I must admit I'm missing the sky too, the freedom and the wind. But most of all I miss Ma. Sheila hasn't come out of her room for two days, she thinks that what she did to put Karma out of her misery was murder—painless, bloodless murder . I feel so angry and sad at the same time. Iris says it was all because of Sheila and her damned ways of euthanasia—mercy killing. How can Iris ever keep this up? One day she's going to crack. Like mother.

I stared at Iris sitting on the window seat. Like a living statue. The sun fell across her pale skin, stretched across a small chin and cheekbones. Her eyes were fixed on the sky, pale and free of clouds. They drifted down to the latch that held the window shut, as her fingers reached out to undo it. A cry made her freeze in the act. Her head whirled around to face Kiera. The half-viper stood in the doorway, dressed in loose breeches and shirt.

"What do you want, mongrel?"

I looked up from my book, shocked. Iris had never used that word in her whole life. But Kiera had not taken offense, nor had she noticed. Instead he girl had stepped inside the room and was now looking around. Kiera clasped her hands together and nodded, "Do you long for the sky, fire-child?"

Iris looked at her wings and ruffled her feathers in annoyance, "Yes."

Kiera laughed, "You can have all the sky you want, Iris Kai Caller, as long as you live to love."

"Love?" Iris snorted, "That's impossible!"

I looked at Kiera who smiled, "You'd be surprised." The half-viper turned to face me and her smile turned to a grin, "Yes, you'd be very surprised."

_Laughing, kind eyes. Eagle wings. A promise to send letters._

Kiera nodded and quietly left. I looked at Iris and she prodded me with our connection. I didn't let her in.

"You're thinking of Harlin again…" Iris teased in a singsong voice. I shook my head, burying my nose in my book again. I didn't want her to see my shy smile. Or my creeping blush.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Sorry it's so short!! The next chapter might be a few years later, depending on things!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**- Notebook**_


	84. Chapter 84: Still Have Each Other

**Chapter 84**

The sunlight was golden on my face, on my ebony hair, and I smiled for the first time in two weeks. Nahun watched the corners of my lips turn up and he reached forward, squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The sun feels good." My voice was velvet-soft, and the perils of _Ecl_ hadn't felt this far away in a long time. Nahun and I were sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard; the sun was setting, the light sending tendrils of scarlet, orange, and pink light through the sky. I imagined Karma sitting next to me; her head on my shoulder, and for once this image didn't make me want to cry. I felt, in that moment, as if she really _was_ with me. Then I cleared my throat, brought myself back to Nahun. "And I was thinking about Kiera." He nodded. We hadn't talked about our spur-of-the-moment idea to adopt Takhi's child since that night in his room, but in the past two weeks, I'd thought about it often; it seemed more real, more plausible, with each passing day. "You really want to take her in, don't you?" he asked. Again, the soft presence of Karma's cheek on my black-clad shoulder. I nodded. Yes, I did.

"It would be nice to have someone to care for again." _Like Karma._ "Someone to teach the secrets of _Ecl_ to. Someone to learn from." I had never voiced these thoughts, these wishes, aloud before, but I knew I could trust Nahun with them.

"That, and the fact that we can't have our own children..." My voice trailed off as I thought about Kiera, about how detached she had seemed from the world since she had returned from _Ecl_. I had been there; I could help her to adjust, could bring her back into the world through lessons about dancing and magic drenched in _Ecl_. I scooted closer to Nahun, pressed my cheek to his chest. "I love you," I whispered affectionately as the sun went down. He bent his head and kissed me on the lips, then spoke, his mouth mere inches from mine.

"I know," he murmured. He straightened slightly but kept his arms around me, watching the sky as it changed from fiery orange-and-pink to deep blue. "We'll have to talk to my mother about it. And Kiera, of course. To see what everyone else thinks."

I nodded in agreement. "And _my_ mother." I almost mouthed the words, but I knew Nahun heard them. Telling Selah would be important. Perhaps she would help me, would allow me to ask for forgiveness. She had brought me from my prison in _Ecl_ once, and I hadn't reacted with anything but indifference. Yet I loved her. Wanted so much to bring her back into my family. "I want to speak with them tonight," I said suddenly, and worked to bring myself out of Nahun's grip. I tugged on his hand.

He laughed. "Now?" I started to nod, to tell him to get up, but he stopped me with another kiss. His embrace made me chuckle, a sound so foreign to me that I nearly scared myself. "Yes, now," I scolded gently. "Come on."

Nahun complied and I dragged him inside to the infirmary. A doctor told Nahun that Sheila was in her chambers. His face darkened and I squeezed his hand in comfort as he led me down the halls. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear Nahun's father, the jaguar-shifter speaking. Nahun reached out and knocked.

I followed him inside and found Sheila sitting on the bed, her mate beside her. Senka looked up and a grim smile graced loving features. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nahun shook his head, "I just wanted to talk. With you and the rest of _Sheeva Intre_. And Kiera."

Senka chuckled, "What about son?"

"It's a surprise." Was all he said. Senka nodded and left.

A little while later, the jaguar-shifter came back with the group and Kiera. They found places to sit and I noticed that Bialas hadn't arrived yet. I took a seat on the bed and Nahun dragged the chair from the desk over to the bed. I drew my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, waiting for Nahun to start.

"Well, father," he nodded, "Mother…I—Mara and I—wish to…adopt Kiera." He looked at Kiera as he said this and Kiera ducked her head in embarrassment.

Sheila shared a glance with Senka and stood, putting an arm around Kiera. "Your father and I would love to be grandparents but—"

I shared a smile with Nahun who was grinning from ear to ear. Sheila smiled but that smile faded just as quick as it came. What was wrong? Weren't they happy with our decision?

Sheila plopped back onto the bed, put elbows on her knees, and rubbed her temples. I watched her close her eyes, drag a hand down her face. Her eyes seemed bloodshot, face craggy like wet parchment, posture wilting. In that moment, the woman seemed very old. Ancient.

Nahun was watching everyone carefully. Sheila stood and put a hand on his arm, "Nahun, we're happy for you but the problem—did you even discuss it with Kiera?" I flinched and stood, "It was my idea." It felt odd, confessing like this, but I wondered still _what was so wrong?_

Bialas walked in then. His face was blank, but his eyes told all he was feeling. His eyes told me that something was all right. But what?

He spoke, "I heard everything…and you have my permission."

"What do you mean Bialas?" Ginger asked. Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

The white viper sighed, "I shouldn't have kept this and it may seen odd to say now…" He shook his head, "I'm her father."

The room erupted in conversation and I watched as Nahun slipped out, unnoticed. I followed him through the halls. "Nahun?" I called. He didn't answer. Hurt, I called again, "Nahun, please…what's bothering you?"

He stopped and I caught up to him. As his face turned toward the light I saw tears glisten on his cheeks. I let him pull me into an embrace, "It was the only way Mara…" I could hear his breath rattle in his lungs as I let my head rest on his chest, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to adopt her…"

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him and just hugged him tight, trying to sooth him the best I could. "We have each other, don't we?"

"Yes," he smiled faintly, "But I'm still sorry."

"Hush now, you don't need to be."


	85. Chapter 85: A Suprising Offer

**Chapter 85**

_**Mara's POV**_

I landed softly on my mother's front walk, shook out my wings, turned to the door. The confusion of everyone back with Nahun had been too much for me, so I had left him to deal with that and instead flew to my mother. She needed to know, too. My knuckles were soft against the wood grain of the door; it was a tentative knock, unlike the last time...how many years ago? She answered rather quickly, and I didn't miss the flicker of surprise across her face. "Mother," I greeted her, a smile on lips that were unaccustomed to the expression. Selah laughed softly and motioned me inside, gathering me in her arms before the door had closed all the way. The hug lasted for countless moments, and I relaxed in her arms, pretending I was a child again, reveling in her scent, in the clean light of the house I'd spent only half of my childhood in.

When my mother released me, she bade me look in her eyes. "I thought you'd never come to visit," she confessed. "I'm so glad you did...how are you?" Her eyes searched my face, trying to find the traces of grief that I'd hidden so well. At the moment, I didn't even need to hide the exhaustion; I'd come here with good news, and the contagious atmosphere of Sheila's room had left me slightly giddy. _I was going to be a mother._ As much as Kiera would allow me, at least. "I've been...it's been hard, Mother. With Karma and everything," I finally answered. "But I'm doing all right." She nodded as if she understood—she did, of course, go through mourning when she and my father parted—and blinked her sapphire eyes.

"You must have something to tell me," she prodded, her voice playful. "You didn't come all the way here just to say hello, did you?" We both knew how unlikely that would be, although I had been looking forward to telling her about the adoption. Had been looking forward to _seeing _her.

I nodded and bit my lip. "I do, actually." The impish grin that spread across my face was unlike anything she'd ever seen before; I could tell by the look in her eyes, by the bemused aura radiating from her. "Selah, you're going to be a grandmother." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized I'd said them wrong. I watched as first joy, then horror, crossed my mother's face, and then she glanced down at my stomach.

"You're not...?"

I shook my head vigorously, pain flickering across my own face. "Oh, no, Mama, you misunderstood. I misspoke." In my haste to reassure her, I had called her the name she had gone by when I was small. "You know I wouldn't be so selfish as to become pregnant."

She nodded, relief flooding her eyes. "Then how...?"

I spoke again, ready to explain _correctly_. "Nahun and I are going to adopt Kiera. You met her, didn't you? She is Acelan's step-sister-in-law's daughter. Her mother is dead, though." I frowned, and then continued in a softer voice. "We found out that Bialas is the father. But...he has given his consent."

"...Oh." My mother was speechless for a moment, and then she smiled tentatively. "Mara...that's wonderful." She was soft-spoken as well, for reasons neither of us understood. "You will be the perfect mother for her." I smiled as she pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my ebony hair. "I love you, Mara. It's been too long since I said so."

I nodded into her blouse, letting my wings shrink into me so she could hold me better. "I know. I love you, too. I do. I'm sorry..." My voice trailed off; I could not even begin to apologize for the years lost between us. I looked up at her. "You'll help us, won't you? If Kiera needs to get away from everyone...?"

Selah nodded and grinned. "My home is open to you. I am so relieved to have you back...go to your lover, Mara. Tell him I send my love."

I stood up on my toes and kissed her cheek. "I love you," I repeated.

She cupped my cheek with a slender hand before opening the door and letting in bright sunlight. "Fly with grace."

I smiled and let my wings grow again, feeling a tightness grow around my chest. It was a strange feeling and made me think of the times I beat Acelan in our races so long ago…how long had it been since? Thirteen years since our races, and four since his death? _Only four?_ It seemed longer, so much longer. As I took to the sky I thought of how easily Bialas had given his consent. Did he not want his daughter? Did he still want her to have a family even in his progressing age? _Of course he did._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I landed in the courtyard, by the statue of Acelan, I sighed and rested my cheek on the cold marble. Relief—relief that seemed to come from the statue—flooded me and I felt tears prick at my eyes as I looked up into the statue's sightless eyes. So much had happened in the span of so many years. I flew up to Nahun's room and he let me in, his expression calm.

"How'd it go with Selah?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him, "It went well." I laughed as he hugged me, my body pressed against his. He grinned and sat on the bed. "Bialas took me aside after I left and told me that we had his blessing and that he would love for us to be Kiera's adoptive parents, especially in his age."

I looked in my trunk of clothes and pulled out a clean nightgown, "My mother is glad we can have a family," I said, "She sends her love."

Nahun nodded, "Selah should be glad." I looked at him in question and he chuckled, "For giving me such a beautiful woman to love."

I ducked my head in embarrassment and went to hurry behind the screen. Before I could disappear, he caught my wrist. "Why be embarrassed to show your beauty?"

I didn't ask him what he meant but rather I giggled, "You spoil yourself."

Nahun laughed, "Only you spoil me, Mara."

Knocking him upside the head, I grinned and noticed he was still in his tunic, shirt, breeches and boots. "Well what about you?" I raised a playful brow and he shook his head, "I guess the same goes for me?"

I laughed tentatively, "Yes."

Nahun laughed and stood, catching me in his arms. I wasn't so sure about this but he was making my head spin with his look. Shyly, I slid my hands under his tunic and over his head. Easy enough. I couldn't hide the fierce blush as I did it a second time, my fingers meeting his warm skin. I felt him shiver as I pulled the shirt over his head and toss it behind me. I kept my eyes downward as I took a clean shirt and handed it to him. He laughed and put it on himself, kissing me. He bent down and removed his boots and put on a clean pair of loose breeches.

"Now I suppose I can't leave you out, can I?" He grinned and kissed me softly. I shivered in a strange delight and cupped his cheek, "I don't know—" He put a finger to my lips and I just shut myself up. What were the chances now that we had Kiera to love and look after? I let myself be lost in the moment as his hands traveled up from my waist to my back, the soft material of the shirt sliding up with it. As he dropped the shirt—going no further as to remove the ret of the clothing on my torso—to the floor and his gentle, firm hands moved down to tug at the pair of breeches away from my hips, thighs, until they fell by themselves to my feet. I kicked them away but blushed beet-red as I saw his eyes measuring me up and down. I hastily tried to cover myself with the nightgown. He cupped my cheek, and chuckled, "You're lovely. I was just appreciating it."

I sighed, putting the nightgown on, "I'm a nervous wreck."

"Relax. I know it's hard but we'll be good adoptive parents…" He settled under the sheets. I combed a hand through my curls and slid in next to him, "I know."

"Mara?" He yawned.

"Yes?" I turned to face him, but couldn't read his expression. His voice seemed tired but I could tell there was an enthusiasm beneath it.

"Since we're…since—" He sighed and half-laughed, "I'm not so sure how to put this but—"

"Go on." I prompt softly. He put an arm around me.

"Will you marry me, Mara?"


	86. Chapter 86: I Want It

**Chapter 86 **

_Kiera's POV_

_--Shocking realization--_

_I have a father._

Silence stretched between Mara and me. I sat on my bed, the quilt wrapped around me. It reminded me of a mother's first embrace. The embrace my mother never shared with me. I hid my tears as they rolled down my cheeks. I was not a bastard but a mother-less child.

Now I had a mother. And a father. A half-falcon mother, and half-serpiente father—a adoptive father and a blood-related—but a family that understood me, understood _Ecl_ as I did. I don't think that Takhi would have understood my madness as Mara does. Or the white viper. Bialas. His name feels strange, connected to mine by a strange string of events. _Kiera Ailbhe._ Now my whole name sounds like someone of high stature, who has a purpose in her life. It doesn't sound like my name. I am just Kiera.

_Years gone by and I feel stupid_

_All this time, thinking,_

_really believing,_

_that this falling is merely my fault_

_because I'm a bastard._

Mara speaks up, her voice soft, "Do you want this?"

I look up, wipe the tears from my cheeks. I don't answer at first. Then, "I don't know what to say."

"Do you want this?" her eyes are begging me to answer. I stand and pace the room. I stop and face the window. The sky is blue and cloudless. Beautiful—Ecl is never this flawed but it's so good to see a flaw in beauty. It leaves me to imagine and draw away from my haven. Keeping me sane.

Suddenly I see Bialas, standing in the door. He is calm, and Ecl returns. It keeps me from shouting, keeps me from crying. But before he can speak, the reserve breaks.

"How can you do this?" I screamed. At Bialas. My father.

"You knew!" My accusation is biting, I'm wishing he could see the hell those wolves put me through, so I hold my left hand aloft, its angle making him shiver. Yes. Yes, you too tremble, don't you? I bite back a sob and stare at him, challenging him.

_And he doesn't understand._

_But knowing he knew I'm not_

_A bastard all along,_

_That hurts._

The hole at my feet that leads to the ice is so inviting, but just this past week he's pulled me out one too many times and still doesn't know I go there when I'm alone, when asleep in my room at night.

_To see the stars sparkling_

_On the surface of the seas._

_Bitter, bitter,_

_That's what I am._

He crushes me to him, his arms strong, loving against me. I allow myself to fall limp into his hold. And I'm crying so hard I can't pull away. Father. Father, oh I wish you knew my nightmares. But I can't tell them to you. It hurts my heart to burden, to bury them. But I know naught of you and your past…

Why did you leave ma that night? Why didn't you comfort her when she was dying?

Why didn't you come find me?

_I only want to escape to Ecl_

_Where it is safe._

_But I don't._

This makes me cling harder to him. Sob harder. I am a child yet I feel like an adult. Pulling away, I look at him and he nods, letting me go. I walk to Mara's side and climb into her lap. She wraps her arms around me, strokes my hair, and I feel a surge of warmth settle within me—I feel safe. Her second heartbeat—Ecl's lullaby—comforts me. I've realized something now. I want it. I want a family, for my heart to be whole. I draw a breath. It shakes in my throat. "Mara?"

She looks down at me, "Yes?"

I send a silent prayer to my mother and gather my courage. Finally, I smile slightly, "Would you mind if I called you 'Ma'?"

"No. And I don't think Nahun would mind if you called him your da, either."

I looked at Bialas and he nodded, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your mother…but it's alright now. Now you will have a full family and that's what I want for you. I want you to be happy, baby, and now it seems I've done the right thing."

I stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry I got angry."

He laughed, "You had a right to be angry…be happy now, Kiera. Mara and Nahun will take care of you." "I'll still be here, I won't leave you again. Never again."

"Promise?"

My father grinned, "I give you my honor as a viper."

I smiled inwardly and nodded.

_And I give you mine._


	87. Chapter 87: Wyvern and Eagle

**Chapter 87**

In Wyvern's Court, Abarian sat on a stone bench and thought about his sister. A quiet rage filled him as he remembered how she had died. Murdered. Stabbed in the throat. The prince shivered in the slight breeze. _"Daela?"_ he closed his eyes and let the coldness slip into his marrow. His sister's ghost.

He stood and looked into a fountain. His gold eyes were hard, lifeless. Barian noted the lines at his mouth and forehead. He covered his face with a hand and tried to smile but only an empty one appeared, and even the smile resembled an upturned scowl. "I need to get out of here." The prince broke into a run, through the gardens, the courtyard, and into the sky.

In wyvern form, Abarian felt the wind whip through his feathers. He felt as if the wind would strip away his animal disguise and reveal the boy beneath. He let out a shriek and let a warm current carry him, speeding past to the ocean. Here, the prince landed, exhaustion dragging at his wings, the sand cool on his hawk wings and snake belly. Shifting back into a human, he rested in the sand, letting his heartbeat slow. A shadow made him turn to the sky. A great eagle circled him. He scrambled to his feet, shadowing his eyes from the sun. _Who is he?_

He watched the eagle disappear from sight, flying in the direction of the Howlkin Mountains and shrugged. The eagle was no harm. Dusting himself off, Abarian took to the sky, wondering if he should send a messenger to warn the Howlkin palace of this new arrival.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harlin flew over the scattered undergrowth of the mountains and finally collapsed near a cave. He shook his head and curled up in a ball. Shivering, he let his eagle feathers cover his skin and sighed. _"Jarro isn't going to like this."_ He thought."But I want to deliver these letters myself." He held up a bag and grinned,_ "They definatly aren't regular letters…I just hope Aleya understands."_ "I guess going in disguise is best." He rested the bag against the wall and used ut as a pillow, closing his eyes, smiling.


	88. Chapter 88: Nowhere to Be Found

**Chapter 88 **

Iris looked over at her twin and a smile crept up on her face. Letting her wings grow, she tapped Aleya on the shoulder. Aleya looked up. Iris laughed and hopped down from the window seat, "Race you to the island."

Aleya put down her pen, "I can't. Busy."

"Aw, c'mon Aley! What are you writing anyway?" Iris pulled the paper from under her sister's hand and read. As her eyes darted across the page, a sly smirk slid across her face. She shook her head, "Gods, Aley, you're worse than Naosis at poetry."

"I'm at least doing something constructive!" Aleya retorted. Iris rolled her eyes and opened the window. A gust of wind pulled at her wings and she laughed, "_This_ is the type of weather I love!"

Aleya sat up, "You shouldn't fly in this weather Iris…it looks dangerous."

Iris scoffed, "Dangerous?" "Who was the one who got bad frostbite and survived? Who was the one who tried to brave Ecl to save your backside but was forbidden, hm?" "Me."

"Iris—" Aleya grabbed her sister by the ankle, "Iris…"

"What?"

"Don't—"

Iris wrestled out of her twin's grip and took off through the window with a cry of joy. Aleya watched as her other half braved the wind with the speed and grace of a falcon. Thick gray clouds hid her twin from view and Aleya punched the floor with an open palm, "I've got to stop trying to take Mother's place!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind tugged and pulled at Iris' wings, ruffling the golden feathers. Iris let out a cry of triumph and flew higher, relishing the coolness on her wings. "Aleya's missing all the fun!" Iris spun and dived among the sullen clouds, glad to stretch her wings. She sighed, "It's been too long." A phoenix cry erupted from her throat and she laughed as the currents carried her past the forest, past the boundaries of the Howlkin, to the ocean.

Iris smiled down at the ocean and marveled at its sheen. Suddenly her wings felt too heavy for her body. Frightened, Iris glanced at her wings. _Ice_! Her mind raced and panic engulfed her. She remembered her father's words, long ago.

"_Stay away from the black water and ice."_

She felt herself plummet down…

Breath rushing into her lungs…

Sky disappearing…

Scream.

Water enveloped her like Ecl. She thrashed in human form, kicked, toward the surface, bubbles racing from her mouth and nose. Her lungs ached as, with a gasp, broke the surface. Waves beat against her, sending her coughing and sputtering for air, weakening her feeble attempts to stay afloat. Swearing, she let herself a few minutes of rest, her limbs to heavy to move. Another wave beat her down and under.

She watched the sun, shimmering on the surface, and wished, just once, that she had listened to her twin.

Plummeting down…

Breath rushing from her lungs in bubbles…

Light and sky disappearing…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aleya shivered in sleep and woke, gasping for air. Her lungs were spasmed, throbbing, but Aleya glanced out the window, praying that her sister would appear safe and sound. A gasping cough made her double over and she gripped the windowsill with white knuckled hand, "Iris!" she called. No answer. "Iris!" she screamed, over the roar of the wind.

She searched her conscience for their connection… but her mind felt as if something had withered within her, something that had shared the womb with her.

But their connection was nowhere to be found.


	89. Chapter 89: A Visitor

Chapter 89 

Aleya watched as Nahun, Naosis and a large search party left to search for her twin. But Aleya knew it was hopeless, she knew by the emptiness she felt deep within her. Iris was gone. She clutched Beth close and took a deep breath to calm herself. Iris was gone.

_No. She's alive, alive and coming home…_Aleya held onto this thought as the day lapsed into dusk and finally into evening. She sat near the windowsill, an untouched plate by her side, the food cold. She wished she could feel her sister's pain, share it, share anything…but now she knew the truth. With her twin gone, she would rule, she would live on… "No…. no, no, no!" Aleya shut her eyes against the tears that were sure to come, "Iris is alive, she's just talking longer to come home!" A knock on her door made her turn around. Covering her body with phoenix feathers, she replied with a quiet command of "Come in." The visitor open the door and came in.

She glanced at a soaked Harlin. Seeing the mournful expression on her face, he came and kneeled beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…what are you doing here anyway?" At this, Harlin laughed, "To deliver my letters and to see you and Iris." Aleya felt tears come to her eyes and, as Harlin tried to comfort her, she pushed him away, "Don't touch me." The order was soft but biting and Harlin drew back, standing to place more logs in the fireplace, and with a wave of a wing, the fire was roaring in the hearth. Satisfied, he turned back to Aleya who sat, knees drawn up, head bowed, resting on her knees. "Come here, Aleya, it's warmer." He gestured to the spot beside him on the rug, and Aleya complied, her eyes filled with understanding, numb warmth that filled her irises. Harlin sighed and put his hands out to the fire, "It only started raining after I got past the mountains…" He trailed off at a pressure on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Aleya leaning against him. Blushing slightly, he licked his dry lips and continued, "Remember when I said I would write?" Aleya nodded.

"Those letters are for you and some are for Iris. I put them in separate bundles." Harlin, still blushing at such close contact, put an arm around Aleya, "Jarro's not going to like this."

"Like what?" Aleya looked at him, surprised.

"That I left. I didn't tell him exactly, but I did leave him a note."

Aleya nodded, "At least he knows."

Harlin chuckled, more comfortable now, "Yes, or else he'd have my head. Or chop off my wings and personally drown me in the well."

Aleya suddenly sat up, stood, and ran to the window. "That's it, Harlin…"

Harlin only looked confused, "What's it?"

"Iris—the wind…" Aleya looked out to the raging weather and turned back to Harlin, "I think Iris drowned, Harlin…"

The eagle-shifter finally understood and wrapped his arms around Aleya as she burst into a new flood of tears.


	90. Chapter 90: Like Sisters

Chapter 90 

I walked through the halls, _Ecl_ brushing past me. Its cool wind was familiar and I smiled faintly at the thought of its black seas. I could feel another presence, one unaccustomed to this place. I could hear noise—sobbing coming from Aleya and Iris's chambers. I peeked inside and my heart felt as if it was being crushed in my chest. "Aleya?"

Aleya looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. I shook my head in sympathy. Oh you poor, pitiful creature what has _Ahnleh_ done now? The presence is strong and I realize that it's coming from the eagle shifter. A pureblood, one who has never had to touch _Ecl_. He meets my eyes unchallenged. Yes. He'll do. Just as my father was drawn to my mother, just as I heard her speak of him, long for him, hope for him in the womb, I will watch these two closely. Perhaps, just perhaps…

A shout came from outside. I hurried out with Aleya and the eagle shifter to the search party. Mara came toward Nahun and he wrapped her in an embrace. I smiled. My adoptive parents were, compared to _Ecl_ where I'd spent most of my childhood, the most magical example of perfectly flawed beauty. Others had said that Mara was crazy, had been crazy once, but looking at her now, all I see is a woman glad to see her mate.

I saw a stretcher being carried by two men and went to see if Iris was all right. What I saw turned my knees to water. _Ecl_ was so close, too close.

Iris's head lolled to face me. Her skin was a sickly bluish-white, her lips a purplish-black. Her hair was plastered across her face, once blown free by the wind—I stumbled back, shocked. But the saddest sight was her wings, they were twisted, broken, the beautiful, lush, golden feathers torn away by the wind. I was relieved to see that she was still breathing, and I thanked _Ecl_ for taking her. She would not feel pain. I tried to force it back, but the thought passed anyway, _"She would never fly; never again taste such beauty as the freedom in the sky."_ Ironic how one twin is careful, yet the second is reckless, so ironic how one twin will soar yet the sky betrayed another and left her grounded. I put a hand on Iris's arm and walked beside the stretcher, pouring all of myself into keeping her in _Ecl_.

Aleya met up with me. At the horrified look on her face, I shook my head, "She is in _Ecl_. Don't leave your twin, Aleya…She is frightened, keep her close while in _Ecl_." and I left Iris's side and collapsed in the grass, sobbing. I gazed at my left hand, mangled, deformed, and hid my face in the shadow.

I jump at a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up and meet Nahun's eyes as he kneels beside me. "A phoenix should be able to taste the sky for all its days…being deformed like that—" I bowed my head, "that's _my_ role."

"No, no Kiera." Nahun's voice is soft, "That's my role, and it's Mara's role—but it's _never_ yours. That's why children have parents." I stared down at my left hand and he cradles it in his own hands, "I've seen this many times—I'm a healer, and I know this isn't what was intended for Iris. No one wants these things to happen. But that doesn't mean you should take the blame for something that was an accident." He wraps his arms around me and I leaned against him, listen to his heart. It sounds almost like _Ecl_'s but not.

I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister or a brother. I sighed and watch as Aleya was led away by Mara, her head bent, a hand over her twin's. I suppose this is what its like to look out for one. As Nahun stood and led me back to the palace, I kept my head bowed.

I wished I could disappear into _Ecl_. To find the twins that were becoming like sisters to me.


	91. Chapter 91: Sick Irony

Chapter 91

Aleya watched as Iris was lain in a bed, her wings carefully tucked at her back. Aleya looked around the room, out the window, at the floor. But never at her sister's broken wings. The sight sickened her, made her nausous. Harlin lingered in the doorframe, watching as Aleya sat by Iris, silent, resolved. Her pretty pink-violet eyes hidden by dark lashes, face half hidden in shadow. Breaking the awkward silence, Harlin cleared his throat, "She alright?"

"No. Her wings…" Harlin followed her gaze and visibly paled. Broken. Flightless. Harlin remembered waking to Jarro's eagle-scream of rage, of undisguised grief. Jarro's mate, Lillian, had been found, her wings broken, body twisted among the garden flowers, little Ann clutched to her breast, bloody, blue eyes wide in a babe's silenced wail. The eagle-shifter clutched the doorframe and managed to collapse into a nearby chair. Aleya winced as he put a hand over hers. She turned to him. "Let me come with you." he whispered.

"You can't, you're pure-blood. It will only be painful."

_"She can't go alone."_ "Here." He turned his wrist so that she saw the viens that ran across it in blue and green lines. He handed her a small knife. She took it but hesitated, "Go on." He prodded. He watched as the knife made a shallow line of crimson, the silver stained with his blood. She did the same with her own wrist, her hand trembling. He pressed their wrists together so that the blood mixed. "Now it won't." Harlin smiled.

Aleya glanced at him, and he gripped her wrist in a comforting squeeze. "Now we are bound as half-bloods, you and I." He replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Iris's POV_**

In _Ecl_ I can fly. Soar with violent winds, rain, battle with lightning. With Aleya, I can't. I'll only waste away with my broken, pathetic wings. Golden feathers will soon cover the torn skin, the showing bones, but I know this scar will remain: the sight of my wings without the joy of flight. That relization hurts me more then any wound and forces me to stay here. In a falcon's haven, in my father's place of death. So ironically sick, this place of violent death and cold comfort, that I find myself laughing. The tears roll down my cheeks and I fall down against my cold bed of ice. Press my cheek to the ground, warm with my tears. A cold hand wipes them away and smooths the hair from my face. I look up and see someone. A woman with golden locks of hair, a firm, stubborn chin and soft pale blue eyes. When she speaks, it seems it is coming from within the ice, "Hello."

I sit up, confused, not at all surprised. "Who are you?" The woman couldn't have been more then fifteen years old.

The woman smiles, "Iris Ilshèba Callar." She bent to kneel beside me, studying me closely, "You have beautiful eyes, your father's eyes..." "he would be upset to know you're here."

Staring openly at this woman--the woman whom I was named after--I nearly choked on my next sentence, "What are you doing here?"

My aunt shook her head, "That's not important anymore. If you stay here, my young niece, Akoto will kill you as he killed me, as he left Takhi to die in childbirth, as he sent Ramla to kill Acelan, and let Karma go mad..." "He is a man thirsty for control. Go back."

"But here I--"

My aunt cut me off, "I beg you. For my brother's sake, for Karma's sake, for all our sakes, don't make the same mistake I did. Go back."

"What mistake?"

"Offering myself as a meaningless sacrifice." Iris whispered, her voice filled with pain. Long unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. As the tears fell down her cheeks I saw her for the girl she once was, and I no longer cared about not being able to fly. I wanted to find Aleya and tell her I loved her and how stupid I'd been.

"I'll go back, aunt, I'll go."

Iris smiled, "I'll miss you and Aleya. Be safe."

I let my mind peel away from _Ecl, _and let myself enjoy the few moments of dark sky--before immense pain causes me to double over. It was coming from my wings. My beautiful wings. They have betrayed me...hurt me. Once the waves of pain pass, I wipe my eyes free of the tears and only one thought remains on my mind.

_"Why?"_


	92. Chapter 92: One More Day In Paradise

**Chapter 92 **

**_Kiera's POV_ **

I walked inside the room, immediately noticing that Aleya and the eagle-shifter were gone. Iris turned to face me, "What are you doing here?" Her tone was soft, slow. I smiled slightly and dragged a chair over to the bedside, "You and I need to talk."

"Go away." Iris turned away, but her gaze remained on the window, a longing expression appearing. I nodded, "You miss the sky, don't you?"

_Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been_

"You said," Iris whispered, "You _said_ I could have all the sky I wanted…if I learned to love." Her throat closed in a sob, her face crumpling up to shut in the tears.

_And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise_

I put a hand on hers. She slapped it away and curled into a ball, phoenix feathers covering her skin. Rocking on her heels, I heard a soft whimper and knew Iris was trying not to cry. I reached out and she struck out, knocking me on my back. Stunned, I looked at her, and swallowed thickly, "Iris…" I tried to reach to her conscious through _Ecl_ but she had placed barriers of fire on her conscious. I only watched as her body swayed back and forth, ice cold, her mind singing, dancing, with _Ecl…_

_As darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies_

I followed her, relishing in the coldness of Ecl's black waters, of her ice. I pulled myself onto the ice and breathed in the scentless air, the quivering breath that escaped in an exhale heavy with fatigue. "Iris!" I called, hoping she'd answer. Hearing nothing, I called again, "Iris!"

_Well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive_

A flash of gold caught my attention and I ran toward it. I slipped but picked myself up again and continued running. Another flash of gold. My lungs throbbed as I reached toward the flash, hoping to grasp a feather, pluck it from her great phoenix wings, and as I stopped, collapsed on the ice, I coughed trying to catch my breath. My knees were weak and my eyes stinging with unshed tears. Iris…answer me. Please, I need to know if you're all right! I covered my head and cried against Ecl's cold breast, curling up into a ball.

"You're pathetic." I looked up and saw Iris standing above me, her wings unfurled in all their twisted beauty. I sat up and sighed, "I am only watching out for you."

"I don't need a protector!" she snarled, "I only want what the sky stole from me. My freedom!"

"I can't give it—" My cheek stung suddenly with the force of a second blow. I shook my head, "Only one with great power can. I am not a falcon."

"Then ask your falcon mother, adopted bastard! Ask her to give me my wings back!" The light was slowly ebbing from her eyes, from her golden wings turning them the color of rusty gold. No! She was slipping deeper into Ecl…I groped at her clothing and pled with her to stay, to not listen to the lullaby that was pulling at her wings. "Iris, please!" I sobbed, the tears blinding me, "Stay. Don't listen, don't give into the singing, to the wind!"

_A day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light..._

_Her light._

She let a cry escape her lips, and knocked me aside again with her wing, the force of the blow left me winded, sent me skidding precariously close to the edge. I lifted myself up with a groan and blinked as a warm liquid dribbled down into my eyes and onto the ice. I bowed my head and looked at the droplets of blood. "Iris…" My speech was slurred and it was hard to keep Iris in focus as she came towards me, a smirk on her face.

_And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

"Kiera, Kiera, Kiera…you've got to understand I'm not your charge…and that I won't listen just because you're a year older."

"You're acting foolish. Stop before Ecl destroys you. Stop!"

_Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been_

"One day Kiera I'm going to be old—old and flightless because of one question you did not ask. I asked you one favor: Ask Mara to give me my wings back." "But you're not going to are you?"

I didn't answer and Iris growled under her breath, "One day I'm going to look back on all the days I could have been enjoying the wind on my feathers, but couldn't—"

"You have Ecl—" She cut me off.

"It won't be the same. And it will be all your fault!" She buffeted me with a careless swing of her wing and I felt darkness, that was not Ecl, swallow me as I lay against the ice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mara knocked on Iris's door. "Iris!" No answer. She knocked again, "Are you in here?" She tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. As she opened the door, the tray of food she had been carrying, immediately fell from her hands and clattered to the floor. She collapsed against the wall, her breath coming in gasps. "No, no, no…" She shook her head and refused to believe that the blood on the floor was Kiera's and the definite wing-like marks on her cheeks…

Wiping damp eyes, Mara ran from the room, her heart still pounding, hoping—praying she'd find Nahun. He wouldn't think her crazy for this; only he would listen to her anyway. In her mind, she wished desperately for Acelan's advice.

"_What happened?" _She wished she knew the answer.


	93. Chapter 93: Not That Simple

**Chapter 93 **

* * *

I ran down the halls, the image of Kiera's cut and bruised face haunting me. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I remembered my role, remembered Karma and the twisted broken wings of Iris. _What happened?_ I had to find Nahun. I turned the bend in the hallway and knocked on his chamber door, my breathing fast—I felt like I was suffocating. "Nahun...please answer." I knocked again and when the door opened, my knees turned to water. Nahun caught me, as coughed and sucked in air through a sore windpipe. Nahun looked worried as he studied me, his hands cupping my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

All I could gasp out was one word. "Help."

"Help who, Mara?" He was on the verge of panic too--I could tell, but he was patient. His voice quivered, "Who, Mara?"

"Kiera..." I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Iris attacked her."

Nahun held me, "You stay here—"

"No," I shook my head vigorously, "I need to come. I won't leave her."

"Come on then." Nahun made his way to the infirmary and silently told me to stay at the door. I was too afraid to object so I watched as Nahun quickly explained the situation to his mother and two other healers. Sheila told him to bring Kiera in and she'd have a look at her. I dreaded having to look at the expanse of her injuries but, as her adoptive mother, I had to be strong. I led Nahun to Iris's room and kneeled to Kiera's side. Nahun grimaced and gently picked her up, "I can't tell if there's been any internal injuries but..." He waited for me to stand before he left the room. "I'll leave you with Kiera and check Iris. She seems fine although something's definitely troubling her."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Yes—but be careful."

"I will."

"How long ago did you find her like this?"

I pursed my lips, looked at the floor, "I don't know. Just before I found you. Not long..."

Nahun glanced at me, a comforting look on his face, "Hush Mara, you're babbling. It's alright now..."

I sighed. He was right. I watched as he laid her on an infirmary bed and left Sheila to the rest. I watched him go. I was swaying on my feet, fearing the worst as Sheila inspected the semi-dried blood in Kiera's white hair. She glanced at me, "Grab a chair before you fall over." It was more of an order then a request. I did as she asked and watched Kiera carefully. But she didn't move.

I tried to keep back a sob but it escaped past the lump in my throat. "Will she wake up?"

Sheila inspected the wing imprints, "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell."

I winced, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Have hope Mara. I know you and Nahun were looking forward to a fresh start…"

"Yes," I smiled despite myself, "We were."

"You have my blessing."

I looked up startled. _How did Sheila know?_

"I know that look, Mara…he's asked you hasn't he?" Sheila's voice had become teasing and was their excitement?

"Asked me what?"

Sheila just smiled, "You will understand soon."

I glanced down at my left hand and inwardly smiled. I already understood it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Nahun's POV**_

"I need to see her." I tried to push past the healer but her grip on my arms was strong. "Please she's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" "Well she needs rest." The woman insisted, shaking her head, tight black curls, cut at the ears, bouncing.

"Damn the rest, she's in a coma!" Tears, no matter now I tried to hold them back, stung at my eyes.

"Damn yourself, ye crazy man!" The woman sighed heavily and released me, her iron grip relaxing. "A few minutes then. But no more then that, ye hear?"

I heard. As I opened the door and walked inside, I immediately noticed the stink of something burning and of rotting flesh. My stomach churned and I swallowed thickly, when I saw a figure lying on a bed. Kiera. The reflection of a lantern shone on her closed eyes and made her pale skin even paler.

I kneeled by her side, "How are you?" The sleeve of her shirt had been cut away to reveal a bandage, stained with droplets of blood. As expected, she didn't answer. Staring at her face in the candlelight, stroking her cheek, I smiled down at her, "What happened, Kiera?"

Mara stirred and smiled at me, "How's Iris?"

"Alive and resting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Mara's POV_**

"Oh, Nahun." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had always been there for me. Protected me like a stronghold, acting like a cornerstone in my life. He was a good friend, my lover. Now I needed to comfort him, reassure him, despite my fear. I couldn't lie, but neither could I tell him that we might have to continue on alone. That Kiera might not make it. I bit my lip, keeping in the tears. I didn't speak at first, just watched my breathing match his and splayed my fingers over his knuckles to stop their trembling. I heard him sigh and wondered what he was thinking about. "Everything will work out," I breathed, and smiled, hugging him close.

"I hope so." He kissed my curls and I could feel the cold fear bleed from his body. _He's scared for her._ As I was. I let a few tears fall on his warm skin and felt him hold me closer.

"I wish we could take this away."

His tone is pained as he answers, "I do too—gods, do I ever wish it were that simple."


	94. Chapter 94: Uncovering the Past

**Chapter 94 **

When Kiera was well, Mara decided it was best that she stay with Selah for a while to avoid any more attacks. At the soft knock at the door, Selah answered and let them in. Mara looked up into her mother's eyes and Selah nodded, seeing the bags in her hands.

She let them in. "What's wrong?" Worry creased her brow and Mara ruffled her feathers. "She needs to be safe for a while…Iris is getting out of control."

Selah gazed at Kiera, standing near Mara. She smiled shyly and Mara urged her forward. "It's alright, Kiera." Kiera stepped forward and Selah wrapped her arms around her in a loose embrace.

* * *

**_Kiera's POV_ **

Selah's blouse smelled of sweet lemongrass and her voice was kind as she spoke to Mara. I was to stay here awhile, until things calmed down. It was understandable. I turned back to Mara, "I'll miss you." "You'll come back, won't you?"

"Yes."

Selah's hands tensed on my shoulder and I had a sudden urge to know why. The aching aura I felt around me was coming from her and grew as Mara shifted into her falcon form and took to the sky on iridescent, indigo-tipped wings.

Selah seemed to come out of a stupor because she just stood there, watching my adoptive mother leave, her falcon form disappearing in the clouds. "Come along, Kiera," Selah whispered, "I have a place for you to sleep." She led me to a small bedroom with a small window, a bed and wardrobe. Placing my bags down, I looked at the plain white curtains in the window and the crisp cream-colored sheets on the bed. Selah smiled, but it was a tight smile. I wondered briefly what she was thinking about. I followed her to the small sitting room and settled myself in the armchair by the fire. She did the same, picked up her sewing, and for a few moments I just watched her work, the silver needle flashing, diving, in and out of the material. Finally, I asked, "What's wrong, Selah?"

Her blue eyes flickered to me and quickly looked back down at her work, "Nothing's the matter."

Her hands were suddenly shaking, the needle unsteady in her slender hands. "Then why the shaking? Something is wrong…you can tell me can't you?"

"It's not something you should burden yourself with."

I looked around. The mantelpiece was bare of any paintings, any decoration, and I suddenly wondered why Selah lived alone, if Mara's father was alive. Mara had never told me of her father, barely mentioned him. She spoke of Selah, with Selah, a great deal and I had taking a liking to watching her embroider, of her work in the few times we'd visited along with Nahun. The questions burst from me before I could swallow it back. "Who is Mara' father? My adoptive grandfather?"

Selah's head shot up, her needle clattered to the floor with a sharp _ping_. Her face was blank, "He was—he…" Sighing, Selah gestured from me to come closer. I sat on the rug. "Mara's father, Kismet…he was a—you really want to hear the story, Kiera?"

I nodded. This seemed to placate her so she continued, "Mara resembles Kismet in a lot of ways. She's tall, has his dark lavender eyes, curly hair, love for dance..."

"What did he look like?"

At this, Selah shook her head, blinking back tears. I admired her strength to continue, "He was tall, slender, with curly light amber hair, the beautiful face of a falcon—but with a different kind of fire in his eyes. A gentled one."

I was intrigued. "He seems confident, very sure of himself."

Selah nodded, "He was like most falcons, gentle and proud, but what struck me was that he was more rebellious than most, easygoing—very charismatic. It seemed to me, at the time, that he didn't like dropping his own ways to act formal. He actually distasted it."

"What was his Demi-form? Was he as graceful as they say the falcons are?"

"His Demi-form…" Selah sighed heavily, "I'm just trying to remember, it's been so long…" "His wings were large, the feathers cascading in all shades of amber with hints of lavender and deep violet, which are quite obvious in the sunlight. They were beautiful wings and to see them in flight, against the sun and moon...it's strange now how I don't see them, see Kismet, in the sky—if only passing by. I don't even know if he's still in Ahnmik... or if he's even alive or..." she dragged in a deep breath to compose herself, "Dead."

I nodded. It was painful for Selah to continue and I scolded myself for pressing her like this. In a gentle tone, I asked, "I'm still wondering how you managed to meet him. A falcon doesn't meet a raven by chance, of course…"

"This time it seemed he did." "Well, we met at an avian festival. I was selling embroideries and he was disguised as another raven. He bought a cloak from me and we talked awhile. He showed me his true appearance but I didn't mind that he was a falcon, or that he was bridging on more personal subjects and…" Selah swallowed thickly, "That was the night Mara was conceived. I knew the consequences of breeding with a falcon but I had no alistair and I was foolishly infatuated with him." "When I found out I was with child, I was frightened but he stayed with me and secured me as well as he could for being a visitor. We both tried not to think about the fact that Mara would fall to Ecl; we prayed that perhaps this time, the outcome would be different. He was able to stay until Mara was born. The morning Mara came into the real world, Kismet held her, kissed her, then did the same to me." She swallowed thickly again, "And he left. J-Just like that…Ahnmik had called him back." "I was devastated, heartbroken, and he was torn, but for very different reasons: he had broken the most strict law in Ahnmik—breeding with a non-falcon." "I lived in fear that one day, the falcons would kill Mara. That one day, Mara would fall and never come back…that I would never hear from Kismet again, never see him again." Even after all these years, I still hope he will come for me and Mara, come to stay and live as a family…"

Selah bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, into her lap. I was reminded of my own parents. Their story was similar. Except I will never know my mother and my father never knew I existed until now.

I stood and hugged Selah, who shook with sobs. She pushed me away and wiped her eyes. "You should go unpack. I'll be fine…" I drew away and walked back into the bedroom. I felt as if I carried a great weight upon my shoulders. I knew something Mara did not and I felt as if I had betrayed her. My adoptive mother.

Then I thought of Selah's story, of her falcon named Kismet. It was like _Ecl_ in a falcon form. Mara's haven was _Ecl_. Kismet meant _Ecl_—meant Fate…

Closing and locking the door, I leaned against it, my knees suddenly too weak to carry me to the bed. Then, covering my face, I wept bitterly.


	95. Chapter 95: A Terrible Mistake

Chapter 95 Kiera's POV 

I slept that night, dreaming of strange amber and violet feathers floating on the ice of _Ecl._ Suddenly I wondered why Kismet did not appear in Mara's life. Or even back into Selah's. Had he only wanted to breed with her, to carry on his blood, his likeness in a half-falcon child? I wondered passionately what was holding Kismet back from his family, from his life. To find the answers, I would have to journey to the place Kismet was named after. Fate. _Ecl_.

To swim in _Ecl_'s oceans in my sleep was easy. All I had to do was pull my mind into it and I was there. Climbing onto the ice, I looked around slowly, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps, like boots on the ice. I looked around and I heard the clink of chains, the groan of something in pain and heavy breathing. But I still couldn't see whoever was making those noises. Swallowing hard, shaking I firmly told myself that I was staying, for Selah's sake, for Mara's sake. "Kismet? Are you there?" My voice was trembling and my eyes darted around the empty sheet of ice.

Then I heard wing beats. Coming closer and closer. I almost stumbled back until I heard a soft, distinctively male voice. "Are you lost, little one?"

I was afraid to turn around but as I did, I gasped. A man stood before me, large falcon wings spread out. He was exactly as Selah described him. Seeing him now, however, I felt a power radiate from him, one I couldn't place. Was it authority? Magic?

His amber eyes bore into me and I shrank back, suddenly afraid of this powerful, gentle falcon. He asked the question again, his voice still soft. "Are you lost?"

I nodded, even though it was a lie. Summoning my courage, I said, "Actually I've come to tell you about…about…" My mouth was dry, I couldn't tell him; the words wouldn't come, no matter how many times I'd rehearsed it. But Kismet was patient with me and, for that, I was glad.

Finally, licking dry lips, I said, "Selah misses you, and so does Mara—" I didn't go much farther and waited for the falcon's wrath, squeezing my eyes shut, just waiting for that huge wing to come crashing down…

But it didn't come. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw the falcon's gaze had changed. Faint recognition and a soft tenderness had entered his eyes. He ruffled his feathers and a shiver seemed to course through him. I blinked and didn't say anything more as Kismet ran a slender, rough hand through light amber curls looking almost...confused, troubled. Torn.

What had Selah said?

"…_He was torn, but for very different reasons: he had broken the most strict law in Ahnmik—breeding with a non-falcon…"_

My eyes widened. I had made a terrible mistake coming here, telling Mara's own father of her and Selah. A terrible, terrible mistake. Now Kismet would most likely come from Ahnmik to see Selah and Mara himself. And I knew Mara had once mentioned that she wanted no affiliation with her falcon father who was the reason for the former bitterness between Mara and her mother and also the reason for her falling to _Ecl_. I hurried to apologize. "I-I'm sorry Kismet but when Selah told me—"

Kismet put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in mid-sentence. "Who are you to have such personal information of my past?"

_My past. _I winced. For some reason, those words stung like a physical blow. Kismet referred to his raven mate and his half-blood daughter as his _past_. I took a deep breath, "Mara, your daughter, has chosen a mate."

One of Kismet's eyebrows rose, "A mate?" "Falcon—"

"Non-falcon," I replied a little quickly, defending my adoptive father. "A half-blood as well."

"And how are they?" Kismet's voice was patient, "Does this man treat her well?"

"Very good and very well." I replied quietly. Kismet nodded in approval.

"Are you their—"

"No." I replied, blushing a little, "Mara knew that her child would be consumed by Ecl so they chose an alternative."

Kismet chuckled a little. Bitterly, almost. "An alternative to having children? Did she want a child?"

"I think she did, but not so much as to become pregnant. She adopted me."

"So she's keeping her virtues." Kismet muttered, "I tell you…"

"Kiera."

Kismet nodded, "I tell you Kiera, Mara won't be able to resist that temptation any longer. Soon she will blatantly disregard herself, her promise to herself, she will want her mate." "Only ignoring it will make it worse, the pull stronger—"

"No she won't!" I replied, hotly, "Mara's got more sense then to do that!"

"She's a woman with a mate, child! She will. Believe me, Kiera, you'll understand it too when you're older."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked away, finding my eyes stinging. "I understand what you mean, Kismet."

"Send my love to Selah and Mara will you?" his face was kind, gentle and I nodded as he flew through the icy, almost non-existent air of _Ecl_, disappearing from sight. With a deep sigh, I peeled my mind away from _Ecl_ and opened my eyes. I was in bed, at Selah's home, the window open, a light breeze stirring the curtains.

As I settled back into sleep, I remembered what I had done and a sinking feeling entered my stomach. I was to tell Selah and Mara that Kismet was still alive, that he sends his love. But what if they didn't want anything to do with Kismet?

What if the thought of him presumed dead were more comforting then the news that he was still alive? How was I to tell them what I had done?

It was nearly dawn before I settled back into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


	96. Chapter 96: As A Raven Dancer

Chapter 96 Kiera's POV 

The winds are changing; the air is changing. I know that something is stirring but what? It's been so long—at least a month since I saw Kismet on the ice and still I haven't told anyone. But Mara seems to know I'm hiding from her.

I sighed and stared up at Nahun and Mara in the dais guiltily, remembering Kismet's words. I set my mouth in a tight line and stubbornly refused to believe the falcon. He hasn't seen Mara and Nahun together, hasn't seen the love between them to know that they only need what they have now to satisfy their wants and needs. I smile as Mara and Nahun move gracefully, bathed in the fire's glow, their brows glistening with sweat. I concentrate on their moving bodies, the trail of silk, hands, across hot, damp skin. This dance seems very sensual, almost sexual, evoking the senses more then the body. _If only Kismet would understand that they express some emotions through dance…this is all they need!_

My thoughts drift to Aleya and Harlin sitting together, Jarro not too far off. They've come from Avenel's Keep to stay for a while. I smile, Aleya was always the quiet one and it seems she's letting Harlin do what he wishes. Something tells me it will only be a few years before courtship. Magic hummed through the air and my gaze turned to Selah. I frowned. _What is Selah doing here? _

I searched the Howlkin dancer's Den but could not find any plausible reason why Selah would wish to see Mara and Nahun now? _Here_ of all the places. Shrugging, I let myself be comforted by the raven's presence—perhaps Selah wanted to show Mara she too could melt into a different culture?

The beat of the drum faded and noticeably changed. It sounded like a heartbeat. Mara looked surprised as a man with huge raven wings came onto the dais wearing a cloak. He laid the cloak like a blanket, the design of Ahnleh stitched in silver billowing out briefly before it lay flat. Standing on the cloak, I watched mesmerized as the raven danced. The music, too, changed. It became louder and almost prodigal. But the raven still kept up. He spun and weaved, silver signs floating to spin and surround him. He clutched at them and they became silk scarves. The silk was bright against his great black wings.

A gasp left my lips as the raven turned to me. My eyes widened in horror as the raven let a silver scarf fall at my feet. _Don't touch it!_ My mind screamed. My body however did not comply. Perhaps the music was too loud, the adrenaline driving my body and not my mind, the temptation too much to resist—

I reached down and picked it up. The cloak floated up and the raven picked it up and clipped it at his throat. The raven wings melted away and violet-amber feathers replaced them. I heard Selah cry out in shock and Mara just stood on the dais steps, not believing her eyes. Kismet turned to his daughter and held out his hand, not in a handshake but a beckoning. Mara's face was blank and I prayed to any god that was listening that she wouldn't do anything harsh.

In the firelight, I saw tears in her eyes. Her face was set, her lips a tight, unsmiling line.

Kismet took a step towards her and but Mara stood her ground. Kismet lifted his mouth in a smile but Mara didn't smile back.

"I've missed you, Mara, it's been a long time. _Ecl_ has finally released me—"

"You've been in _Ecl_ this entire time?" Mara hissed, "Going crazy, performing your magic tricks to _help_ them go _mad_?"

Kismet chuckled, shaking his head, "No, no you don't understand…"

"My prince and his sister _died_ in Ecl and you did nothing to help them? _Nothing_." She took a breath, "_That's_ what I don't understand!"

"Mara, please, If I'd known—"

"If you'd known—" Mara laughed bitterly, angry tears falling down her cheeks, "I'd have fought Ramla and Akoto myself if it meant Acelan would live and that our heirs would have family! My queen Karma went mad and you did nothing to keep her sane! Akoto has tainted that place…" Mara's magic roared up and Kismet held up a hand.

"Listen to yourself, Mara, that's nonsense. You could come live with me in Ahnmik, live as a pure falcon. Leave this place with their respective people, forget your mongrels and half-bloods."

Mara clenched her fists. Her lips curled in a vicious snarl. "You forget I _am_ a half-blood, Kismet? Or did you overlook that in all your _pride_."

"Calm down. I only want to make amends."

Mara shook her head, "I don't know who you are, you don't know me…Nothing was changed by this." She shoved her way out of the Den. Selah stood to follow Mara but not without casting an anguished glance at Kismet. My breath caught and hot tears filled my eyes: Selah was so hurt by this unannounced visit, hurt that Kismet had to hide in the guise of a raven just to see her.

I watched Selah go, feeling guilty that I had encouraged Kismet to come find Mara.


	97. Chapter 97: Atonement

**Chapter 97**

"Who does he think he is?" Mara growled, pacing back and forth just inside the cover of the forest. Nahun's eyes followed her while he stood there quietly, knowing she needed to fume. "He actually had the nerve to come _here_ of all places, in front of everyone, and claim to be my _father_." She spat the last word out like a curse.  
Grabbing at her hair, she let her magnificent wings grow and sunk to the ground on her knees. "Doesn't he realize what he's _done_?!" She let out an unchecked, frustrated sob. "Doesn't he—" Her words dissolved into silent tears. And although she didn't mind crying in front of her mate, she knew her adopted daughter was watching only feet away and hated the weakness that had overcome her. _Hated_ the fact that the man she had never seen in her entire _life_ could have such an effect on her.

"Mara..." The hand that touched her shoulder was tiny and smooth, the arms that wrapped around her barely large enough to offer comfort. Kiera's lips touched her mother's cheek—they were cold, but the gesture was enough to stop Mara from slipping into _Ecl_. Kiera pulled back and Mara saw the understanding in her eyes, saw the kindness. Mara clung to Kiera and took a breath of the cool forest air, feeling the anger slowly dissipate.

Kiera spoke, her voice soft. "He's only here to make amends. You know that."

"He called…he called me, you, all of us…" Mara flinched, "Half-bloods—mongrels!"

"I know but…"

Mara shook her head, "No buts, Kiera, no one calls our heirs—or any of us—that. The nerve of him to come dancing on the dais and…he changed form just to—"

"Just to see you!" Kiera interjected, glancing at Nahun. The jaguar-boa sighed and met her eyes with a sad certainty that told her that Mara shouldn't be upset more then she already was. Kiera stared down at her distorted hand and grabbed the wrist. The faded white scars of teeth were forever engraved in between the veins. She remembered that ambitious wolf and his words. He had spat the words like she was a living sin. His cold orange eyes burned behind her eyes.

"_Run all you like little viper-wolf! But with that wound you'll remember your own snake venom, your own pack brothers piercing wolf-cub flesh!"_ Kiera did remember and the memory stung still as if the wound were still bleeding. She grit her teeth and twisted the hand into its proper position. Bones cracked, nerves were on fire and she felt like plunging the hand into _Ecl_'s icy waters to numb the pain. Nahun put a hand on hers to stop her but she continued, shaking and sobbing with the pain.

"Stop!" Mara cried.

"I can't be reminded! I can't!" Kiera shook her head and jerked from Mara's arms, a scream and a sound like cracking twigs echoing in the woods. Mara gave a falcon's shriek of fear. Another falcon answered. Nahun tensed and covered Kiera's body with his own as a falcon swooped down, talons grabbing. Mara rose up and the falcon followed her movements, diving to land. Mara lunged and felt hands grab at her skull, press her to the ground. She shifted back to her human form and saw amber eyes gaze back at her. Tears pricked at her eyes and her heart leapt in her chest. _Acelan?_ But then she looked again and saw it was only Kismet. Anger filled her and she felt her muscles tense. How dare he come! Kismet let her go and she refused his help and stood. Nahun had shifted into his jaguar-form and was standing protectively by Kiera. He nudged her trembling body, nuzzled her cold cheek gently. She gave no sign of feeling him.

"I need to see her." Mara stepped defensively in Kismet's way and Kismet's mouth lifted in a half-smirk. Nahun growled, and Mara looked at her mate, desperation in her eyes. Nahun backed away, permitting Kismet to his adoptive daughter's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Mara watched as Kismet lifted Kiera's clasped hands and winced. "She's gone to reverse this—" he gestured to her hands, "In _Ecl_."

Mara tensed, her face twisting in horror and sorrow. Kismet placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you trust me Mara?" He turned to Nahun, "Do you?"

Nahun—back in his human form—nodded, "I do."

"I'll go—"

Kismet shook his head. "No Mara. It's too dangerous for you."

"Too dangerous—to _save_ her…" Mara stared at her father.

"Let me make amends, let me redeem myself for what I've done …to you and your mother both."

Then he fell into _Ecl_, his body only a shell, rocking uselessly back and forth, his eyes closed as if he teetered on the edge of something and was confidently awaiting the unknown.

Mara gazed at Nahun and buried her face in his neck to hide the tears. Her lips formed the words, let soft, tearstained kisses fall on his neck. "Let me go, let me go…"

"This isn't safe for you." His voice was soft and he clung to her as if she'd slip through his fingers. Mara felt the desperation to follow Kismet through his grip, the way his fingers dug into her.

"Neither is it safe for Kiera!" Mara cried.

Nahun nodded, not knowing what to say, not knowing whether to agree to her request or to take Kismet's side and protect her from _Ecl_. Her own haven… After a moment he said, "We've done all we can for now."

Mara was left helplessly waiting, not knowing what would happen and hating it. Only her mate's reassurances kept her from falling through the ice.


	98. Chapter 98: Two Wolves

**Chapter 98**

_Kiera's POV_

The ice surrounded me. Soft whispers echo in my ears, but I disregarded them. My body is numb. My memory is vague as I fall. I lift myself off the ice and my white hair fell around my face, messily. The ice is clear and I can see my own reflection, blurred by some flickering light. Then all of a sudden, I saw the orange eyes staring back at me. _Redcliff_. His proud face peered back at me, warping into his magnificent wolf form. I had thought him beautiful, though proud, and held him in such high respect for he led the pack with strength and authority, took me in. Let me know his secrets, took me under his paw like a friend. But then he turned on me and left me to die by the hands of his pack members.

Redcliff appeared before me and I slipped on the ice, falling deeper. His bloodstained mouth opened wide as if to swallow me. I shut my eyes but felt no teeth, heard no flesh ripping from my bones. Cracking an eye open, I saw that I was alone in _Ecl_ and that Redcliff was gone. Had he really been here at all?

I stood and my ears pricked at the sound of heavy breathing. Suddenly a cold hand covered my mouth. I struggled but it was no use as the figure picked me up and tied me to a tree. "Akoto!"

He stood menacingly before me. A sharp stinging pain laced through my cheek and then, feeling as if I was falling asleep, everything faded to black.


End file.
